


Zapomnienie

by Cellar



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-09-29
Updated: 2014-02-19
Packaged: 2017-11-15 06:35:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 41,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/524193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cellar/pseuds/Cellar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Czasem zapomnienie jest największym darem, a samopoznanie największym nieszczęściem. Hermiona walczy, ze wszystkich sił, o niepamięć. </p><p>Alternatywa od końca siódmego tomu. Thriller psychologiczny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1. Koniec twojego świata

**Prolog**

To nie miało się tak skończyć.

Noc po Wielkiej Bitwie i bez tego, co miało nastąpić, była upiorna. Nikt już nie miał siły na nic poza leżeniem i nieprzytomnym mamrotaniem. Większość posnęła jeszcze nim zgasły światła, wielu z nich we krwi i z niedoleczonymi ranami. Przetrwanie wciąż było czymś wątpliwym, nie do uwierzenia. Spali razem, ponieważ potrzebowali swojej obecności, bliskości oddechów zapewniających o tym, że naprawdę im się udało.

Póki co.

Jeszcze zanim pogasły światła, Hermiona długo patrzyła na brązowiejące plamy na swoich ubraniach. By zniknęły, wystarczyłoby machnięcie różdżką, ale ona nie potrafiła się na to zdobyć. To była przecież czyjaś krew, przerażające, ale prawdziwe świadectwo tego, co się stało. Do swojego zanikania i tak absorbującego ją teraz odzienia chwilowo ograniczyła cały świat. Skulona na swoim posłaniu, co rusz przykładała palce do poplamionych ubrań, tak nieskutecznie próbując obudzić się ze złego snu. I nie myślała normalnie. W jej głowie kotłowały się różne, nie do końca logiczne myśli. Znajdując się na skraju wycieńczenia, zarówno fizycznego, jak i psychicznego, cicho balansowała na granicy szaleństwa. Myślała o tym, że trochę pragnie, by to była jej krew na czyimś ubraniu. Nieskutecznie próbując zapaść w sen, doszła nawet do wniosku, że chyba jednak nie żyje, że tak naprawdę to ona jest tą magiczną krwią, która splamiwszy czyjeś odzienie, szeptała do ocalałego szczątkami jej wspomnień. Może była duchem. Wszyscy przecież spali jak zabici, a ona, chyba w jakimś odruchu bezwarunkowym, ciągle przekręcała się z boku na bok. Skoro inni przeżyli i spali, to dlaczego ona nie mogła usnąć? Może była martwa.

Po jakimś czasie zmagania się z szokiem i zmęczeniem zdała sobie sprawę, że ma otwarte oczy. Zmyliły ją te egipskie ciemności i zapomniała o tak prostej czynności jak zamknięcie powiek. Trudno powiedzieć, czy miało jej to wyjść na dobre.

Coś przelotnie rozświetliło panującą wokół ciemność. Z początku w ogóle się tym nie przyjęła, jednak kolejne błyski obudziły jej podejrzliwość. Były zielone i bezdźwięczne. Jeden zielony błysk, drugi… Myślała, że ma omamy, że to jej zmysły płatają figle i zmęczony umysł sobie z niej kpi.

Parę sekund później, przy kolejnym zielonym błysku, wreszcie zdała sobie sprawę, że żyje. Żyła cały czas, serce wystarczająco mocno biło w jej piersi i teraz powoli zdawała sobie sprawę, że działo się coś potwornego. Dotarło do niej to zbyt ciężkie powietrze i ta nienaturalna, bezwzględna i sugerująca użycie czaru cisza. Kolejny zielony błysk tam, gdzie spał Ron i coraz większa świadomość śmierci. Powrót bólu, odczuwania. Matko, myślała, po tym najgorszym z dni miała najgorszy koszmar swojego życia. Tyle że… nigdy nie śniła jej się ciemność, a jeśli już się śniła, to chwilę przed przebudzeniem. Wiedziała też, że do świtu musi być jeszcze daleko.

Błysk. Błysk.

Nie zauważyła, że instynktownie zacisnęła dłoń na różdżce. Wstrzymała też oddech. Kiedy wreszcie naprawdę dotarła do niej powaga sytuacji, nadmiar magii w powietrzu, swąd bezgłośnej śmierci, w prostym odruchu przyłożyła dłoń do ust, dusząc tak krzyk.

Instynkt przetrwania musiał w niej zwyciężyć, musiała wyrwać się z letargu. Musiała coś zrobić.

– Panie, jedno posłanie jest puste – doszło do jej uszu parę chwil później.

Tak wróciły odgłosy i przerzedziła się ciemność. Wysoki mężczyzna zbliżył się do niższego i bardziej krępego człowieka. Teraz widziała. Jednym z nich, tym niższym, był Rabastan Lestrange. Drugiego nie potrafiła lub nie chciała zidentyfikować.

Wiedziała, że ona i ci dwaj są jedynymi żywymi ludźmi w tym obszernym pomieszczeniu. I to było nierealne. Jakimś cudem udało im się przełamać dziesiątki ochronnych, niezwykle silnych czarów, które miały uchronić ich przed intruzami. I teraz ona, jedyna, która przeżyła tę potworność, znalazła się w pułapce. Sama. Pytanie, czy miała jeszcze po co walczyć.

Bała się nabrać powietrza, a jednocześnie tego potrzebowała. Wyższy mężczyzna, mrużąc oczy, rozejrzał się po komnacie. Zaklęcie wyleciało z jego różdżki i przez chwilę krążyło po komnacie, by wreszcie skierować się w jej kierunku. Wtuliła się w swój kąt, jednocześnie próbując skurczyć w sobie.  Jednak nie miała szansy na ukrycie się. Jedyne, co mogła zrobić, to ujawnić się i spróbować swoich sił w walce ze Śmierciożercami, którym – widać – udało się nie tylko przetrwać, ale i wyśledzić Zakon.

Jeszcze miała w sobie tę bitewną szybkość i zdecydowanie działania. Pomknęły ku niemu kolejne trzy zaklęcia. Żadne nawet go nie musnęło. Odbijał je z przerażającą łatwością, mrucząc coś niewyraźnie pod nosem. Wreszcie posłał w jej stronę grubą wiązkę ciemnej klątwy. Nie odparła jej, mimo wzniesionej tarczy. Siła zaklęcia była zbyt duża. Uległa i wbiło ją w ścianę. Straciła oddech i przez chwilę nie wiedziała dosłownie nic poza fioletowymi pająkami przed oczyma.

– Lestrange, wyjdź. Sam się z nią rozprawię.

Wyraźnie usłyszała stukot butów o drewniany parkiet, jego skrzypienie. Może zbyt wyraźnie, co mogło sugerować wyostrzenie zmysłów. Niespodziewanie szybko zaczęła widzieć i każdy szczegół wręcz wbijał się w jej umysł. Cokolwiek jej zrobi, ona zapamięta to zbyt dobrze. Wiedziała, jak działa to zaklęcie.

Kucnął przed nią. Wpatrywały się w nią czerwone, przenikliwe oczy.

– Więc uznałaś, że słuszniej będzie przeżyć, szlamo – wysyczał. Jego słowa przepłynęły przez jej ciało i duszę jak szarańcza.  – Nawet nie wiesz, jak bardzo się pomyliłaś.

Prawdopodobnie była małym, rozedrganym żyjątkiem, z którym miał się jeszcze trochę podroczyć, poobrywać mu łapki, zanim nie rozgniecie go jak coś naprawdę niewartego zapamiętania.

Przycisnął ją mocniej do podłogi. Nie wydała z siebie żadnego dźwięku, choć ból, który przenikał jej ciało przez ten dotyk, nie mógłby zostać opisany. Wychodził poza skalę ludzkich wyobrażeń. Gdyby mogła teraz myśleć, pamiętałaby Cruciatusa Bellatriks i nie byłoby to żadnym porównaniem. Żywcem rozdzierał ją, rozpruwał.

Naprawdę nie mógł chyba liczyć na wspanialszą ucztę. Jej ból zwielokrotniał jego przeżycia. Jego przeżycia zwielokrotniały jej ból i coraz mniej było tego, co miażdżył. Trzymając ją brutalnie za włosy, cały czas patrzył jej w oczy, których nie mogła zamknąć. Widział gasnące światło. Tak naprawdę nie lubił patrzeć ludziom w oczy, o ile nie umierali lub nie tracili rozumu. Ta dziewczyna umierała w najpiękniejszy z możliwych sposobów. Chciał dać jej taką śmierć, na jaką zasługiwała jako szlama.

Parę minut później stał nad jej skuloną, trzęsącą się postacią z niemałym uśmiechem na twarzy. Potworny uśmiech ustąpił zdziwieniu, kiedy zobaczył, że po tym wszystkim ta mała szlama ma jeszcze dość siły, by sięgnąć po swoją różdżkę. Ale nie po to, by jej użyć. Była po prostu ostatnią rzeczą, która jej pozostała. Nie tyle ostatnią deską ratunku, co otuchy. Był zaskoczony, niepewny, czy nie psuje to jakoś jego fantastycznej wizji. Tego, jak chciał dobić Zakon przez wdeptanie w ziemię tej nic nieznaczącej istoty.

– I co teraz, szlamo?

Ta brudna, wyzuta z godności istota zdołała odwinąć się z kłębka, który z siebie wcześniej zrobiła i podźwignąć do góry. Z kolan na nogi. Zmarszczył brwi. Drżała i wydawała z siebie ciche, żałosne dźwięki, ale stała. Nie tylko nie bardzo rozumiał, jak mogła robić to, co robiła, ale też jakim sposobem miała dość siły czy odwagi, by spojrzeć mu w oczy.

Spojrzała i była tam taka ciemność, jaką mógłby docenić, gdyby tylko nie była kimś, kogo miał zamiar zmiażdżyć.

Patrzyli sobie w oczy i nie mógł być pewien, naprawdę nie mógł być pewien, czy właśnie w jakimkolwiek sensie nie przegrał. I nie mógł tego zmienić, nie, nagle wiedział, że jej nie zabije. Jeszcze nie teraz.

Coś było nie tak z dziewczyną, która właśnie zniknęła mu z oczu, deportując się w nieznane.

Lord Voldemort zacisnął zęby i pokiwał do siebie głową, może nieco bez przekonania. Jeśli szlama była wystarczająco silna, by przeżyć, jeśli myślała, że może podjąć z nim tę grę, niech tak będzie. _Taaaak._ Nawet podobała mu się ta idea, nawet chciał, by mu uciekła. Niewiele rzeczy było równie przyjemnych, jak myśl o tym, że gdzieś tam. w ciemnościach nocy, w przerażeniu i trudzie, skrywał się ktoś, na kogo mógł polować. Hermiona Granger? Mógł popolować trochę na Hermionę Granger. A kiedy wreszcie dostanie ją w swoje ręce…

Tyle że nie mógł przewidzieć, że przyjdzie mu tyle poczekać. Że odnalezienie jej nie zajmie paru dni czy tygodni, a całe lata. Hermiona Granger stała się największym wyzwaniem ze wszystkich. Musiał stworzyć specjalny zespół, którego celem było odnalezienie dziewczyny. Wreszcie jednak sam wyruszył na poszukiwania. Czasami był skłonny uwierzyć, że po tym, jak mu uciekła, zwyczajnie skończyła ze sobą i gonił za trupem. Jednak z czasem pojął, że dziewczyna wymyka się mu. Znajdował jej ślady. Ktoś gdzieś czasem widział tę dziewczynę, choć imię nigdy się nie zgadzało. Jean, Mary, Emma, Beth... Stała się jego obsesją. Prawda jest taka, że chęć schwytania jej pięknie uzupełniła dawną chęć pozbycia się Pottera.

Siedem lat później znalazł ją, on, sam. Londyn, bo widać pod latarnią najciemniej. Ciepłe wnętrze, szum telewizora. Widział zdjęcia kilkuletniego chłopca ustawione na komodzie. Na parapetach kwiaty w doniczkach. Książki, zamiast ścian regały z całą masą książek. Nie tak to miało wyglądać. Nie miała ułożyć sobie życia, nawet w mugolskim świecie.

Szła z kolacją z kuchni do pokoju. Przyglądała się łapczywie jedzeniu, dopóki nie zagrodził jej drogi. Talerz roztrzaskał się o posadzkę, ale nie dlatego, że opuściła go w szoku czy ze strachu.

To nie było możliwe, by to _jego_ pierwszego ugodziła klątwa, by nie zdążył. Przecież to on był przygotowany, a ona zaskoczona. Magia pobudzała do ruchu jego ciało i czyniła go niepokonanym, najbardziej zwinnym. To nie było możliwe. A jednak. Był ból, którego nie czuł chyba nigdy. Zamieszanie. Nie mógł pojąć, w którą stronę ma celować, gdzie uderzać. Jak się schronić. Wszystko oddalało się od niego z zawrotną szybkością, by wreszcie znad potłuczonego talerza z klopsikami nadciągnęła ku niemu ciemność.

I zapomnienie.


	2. 2. Zielony pokój z klamkami

 

Skręcało ją na samą myśl, że ma otworzyć te białe drzwi i wejść do środka.

Hermiona przekroczyła próg pomieszczenia, wiedząc, że być może ma zamiar stawić czoła czemuś, co ją przerasta. Czuła się nieprzygotowana, a jednocześnie miała tę świadomość, że to nie było coś, na co mogłaby się przygotować. Kiedykolwiek.

Zaskoczyło ją to, co zobaczyła w środku. Już na pierwszy rzut oka było widać, że podporządkował sobie wnętrze. Ściany nie miały żadnego z tych mdłych kolorów – były ciemnozielone. Musiał rozkazać przemalować ten pokój. Ktoś, mimo dziwacznej prośby, musiał go posłuchać. W środku było ponuro, ale gustownie. Meble też nie mogły być tutejsze. Skąd je wziął? Okradł gabinet dyrektora placówki?

Dopiero kiedy omiotła wzrokiem jego pokój, przeniosła wzrok na niego. Dobrze wiedziała, gdzie jest, od pierwszej sekundy, ale opóźniła to spotkanie spojrzeń, jak tylko mogła.

On przeniósł na nią swój wzrok powoli, niemalże ze znudzeniem, pewnie spodziewając się kogoś z tutejszego personelu. Kiedy ją zobaczył, wbrew jej obawom w jego oczach nie pojawiło się nic, co mogłoby wskazywać, że go zainteresowała, a tym bardziej nic sugerującego rozpoznanie.

W tym widoku najbardziej wstrząsnęło ją to, że wyglądał jak człowiek. Patrzył na nią przez szare, lekko poczerwienione oczy. Chyba wciąż bolała go głowa, ponieważ dłonie miał przyłożone do skroni.

Wstał, by zadać jej swoje beznamiętne, oczywiste pytanie.

– Kim pani jest?

– Anne Davies. Dzień dobry.

Przez chwilę bała się, czy nie będzie chciał podać jej ręki. Nie podał.

– Nie pytałem, jak się pani nazywa, a kim pani jest. Co panią tu sprowadza?

Jego głos był nieco inny niż pamiętała. Nie było w nim okrucieństwa. Właściwie nic w nim nie było poza zmęczeniem i irytacją.

– Poproszono mnie, bym do pana zajrzała. – Zerknęła w stronę krzesła, które stało pod ścianą, dość daleko od fotela, w którym teraz siedział, co najzupełniej ją satysfakcjonowało. Usiadła i założyła nogę na nogę. – To ja pana znalazłam. Myślą, że może mogłabym panu pomóc przypomnieć sobie cokolwiek.

– Lekarz powiedział mi tylko tyle, ile jemu samemu powiedziano. Oczywiście, chcę wiedzieć wszystko. Chcę wszystkiego, co pani pamięta.

Wstał z fotela i podszedł do niej z bliżej nieokreślonym zamiarem, którego sam nie rozumiał. Nie mógł przecież tego zrobić, prawda? Kiedy jej serce zamarło, on tylko wzruszył ramionami. Odwrócił się na pięcie i wrócił na swoje miejsce lekko zirytowany tym, że wciąż nie mówiła. Uniósł oczekująco brwi.

Hermiona otrząsnęła się.

– Siedział pan na ławce w parku, którą mijałam. Z głową opartą na piersi i rękoma założonymi na siebie wyglądał pan… jakby uciął sobie drzemkę. Tyle że mnie coś tknęło, by sprawdzić, czy wszystko w porządku. To nie jest najbardziej bezpieczna okolica. Przyszło mi do głowy, że ktoś mógłby chcieć wykorzystać pana stan, a może już to zrobił. Mój głos pana nie zbudził. Nieśmiało panem potrząsnęłam, wtedy pan opadł na ławkę i zdałam sobie, że jest pan nieprzytomny. Później…

– Nie potrzebuję bajki, tylko faktów – wyrzekł ostro.

– Nie musiałam tu przychodzić, ale przyszłam.

Podniosła się z krzesła z zamiarem opuszczenia pokoju.

– Pani nie ma pojęcia, jakie to uczucie – wysyczał gorzko. – Być nikim, nie mieć nic, czego można by się uczepić.

Wiedziała.

– Pewnie nie – odparła, na powrót siadając. Właściwie miała ochotę wiać, ile sił w nogach, ale powstrzymała się. Zaskoczył ją nieco tymi słowami. Zresztą, wiedziała, że teraz nie pozwoli jej na odejście.

– Wie pani, co to znaczy nie móc sobie nic przypomnieć na swój temat? Mam świadomość, że być może gdzieś tam czeka na mnie życie, które ze względu na moją nieobecność właśnie się wali. Mam to uczucie, że nie powinno mnie tu być, że ucieka mi wiele ważnych spraw. Może bankrutuje moja firma, może mam żonę i dzieci, którzy wariują beze mnie, a ja tu tkwię, zupełnie bezczynnie... – Miała ochotę się zaśmiać. Ten ostatni domysł był akurat niedorzeczny. Chyba również zdał sobie z tego sprawę, ponieważ zaraz pokręcił głową. – Nie, raczej nie mam rodziny.

– To jest coś, prawda? – spytała cicho. Jej głos nie wskazywał na prawdziwe zainteresowanie. Brzmiała jak znudzona terapeutka. – Raczej nie ma pan rodziny.

Spojrzał na nią z czymś przypominającym pogardę. Widziała, że jej obecność nie sprawia mu przyjemności. Trudno, żeby było inaczej. Pewnie niczyja obecność nie sprawiała mu przyjemności. Czuł podświadome obrzydzenie wobec każdego człowieka, który starał się mu pomóc odzyskać siebie. Jego irytacja przybierała na sile z każdą ich bezsensowną próbą. Czuł, że były one idiotyczne i jego gniew rósł. Było w nim mnóstwo gniewu. Wszystko było nie takie, jak być powinno.

Nie miała pojęcia, dlaczego postanowił nagle się z nią tym podzielić.

– Zdążyłem już przeczytać na temat amnezji wszystko, co było tylko możliwe. Poddawano mnie wielu badaniom. Rezonans magnetyczny nie wykazał żadnych zmian w mózgu. Prócz tego, że nie mam pamięci, jestem najzupełniej zdrowy. Żadnego urazu fizycznego, co znaczy, że coś innego musiało wywołać tę amnezję.

– To mógł być ogromny wstrząs psychiczny. Może to amnezja afektywna…

– Pani również jest lekarzem?

– Nie, ale jestem ciekawska. Także co nieco czytałam.

– Czy ja wyglądałem na kogoś, kto przeżył coś strasznego? – spytał. – Nie – odparł za nią. – To musiałoby być coś… – Zawahał się. – Nie wydaje mi się, bym mógł być zwykłym człowiekiem.

Miała ochotę prychnąć.

– Pana ubrania nie miały metek. Powiedziano to panu?

– Tak?

– Czekając na pogotowie, szukałam telefonu czy portfela, czegokolwiek, co mogłoby pomóc ustalić pana tożsamość. Nie znalazłam nic. W dodatku wszystkie metki w pana ubraniach były odprute. – Pod wpływem jego intensywnego spojrzenia dodała: – Jestem prywatnym detektywem. Umiem dociekać, dostrzegam szczegóły. U pana nie było z czego dociekać, ponieważ nie było żadnych szczegółów. Być może ktoś chciał, by nie można było pana zidentyfikować.

Od początku miała zamiar pojechać po bandzie i właśnie to robiła.

Nie potrafiła nic wyczytać z jego twarzy.

– Prościej byłoby mnie zabić – dodał wreszcie półgłosem.

Oczywiście, że byłoby prościej. Tyle że nie dla niego. Nie zasługiwał na śmierć.

– Może miał pan litościwego przeciwnika… a może wręcz przeciwnie – powiedziała cicho. Jej oczy zabłysły w ciemnym kącie pokoju.

– To zbyt daleko idące wnioski – dodał, patrząc na nią złowrogo.

– Oczywiście.

Przez chwilę mierzyli się na spojrzenia.

– Ubrania nie miały metek… Byłem jednak dość zamożnie ubrany, prawda?

– Nawet bardzo zamożnie.

– Tym bardziej – mruknął do siebie. Arogancki sukinsyn, pomyślała ze wstrętem. – O zamożnych ludzi zazwyczaj ktoś się upomina. Mają konta w bankach, swoje zobowiązania. Powinien już się ktoś znaleźć. Ktokolwiek.

– Może był pan szpiegiem, a może obcokrajowcem – powiedziała, na pół kpiąc.

Wiedział, co robili szpiedzy, choć nie przychodziły mu do głowy żadne obrazy. Powinien pamiętać jakiś film szpiegowski, który oglądał, książkę, którą czytał. Nic mu się nie przypominało poza tytułami, a i ich nie był zupełnie pewien.

Spojrzał na swoje gładkie, zadbane dłonie i palce o równo wypiłowanych paznokciach. Nie uniknęła zwrócenia uwagi na to, w jaki sposób jeszcze przed chwilą masował palcami poręcze fotela. Tak obrzydliwie sensualnie, jakby to wcale nie były poręcze, a kobiece kolana. Było jej niedobrze, gdy na nie patrzyła, a jednocześnie nie mogła oderwać wzroku. Miał ładne dłonie, ale jej nie kojarzyły się one z niczym dobrym.

– Raczej nie – odparł po chwili, tonem, który sugerował, że przez chwilę jednak wziął tę możliwość pod uwagę. – Choć wczoraj odkryłem, że znam francuski. Dziś, między innymi skacząc po kanałach, uzmysłowiłem sobie, że właściwie znam całkiem sporo języków. Znam też arabski, włoski, rosyjski, hiszpański, niemiecki, norweski, chiński, hebrajski, łacinę i grekę.

– Naprawdę? – Sama się zdziwiła. – Imponujące. To by potwierdzało wersję szpiegowską.

– Dobrze pani wie, że nie byłem żadnym cholernym szpiegiem i raczej wiem, w jakim języku myślę – warknął.

Wstał gwałtownie, co wywołało u Hermiony nagłe spięcie się, ale stanął przed lustrem, kolejny raz przyglądając się swojej twarzy – wiedział, że przystojnej.

– Nie mogę mieć więcej niż czterdzieści lat. Znam jedenaście języków obcych… Byłem zamożnym i zdecydowanie wykształconym człowiekiem. Wiem, bo przypominam sobie dużo faktów, z różnych dziedzin. Po części uświadamiali mi to lekarze, chcąc pomóc mi ustalić choćby mój możliwy zawód, po części uświadamiałem je sobie sam, rozmyślając o różnych rzeczach, bezskutecznie próbując sobie przypomnieć, skąd wiem to, co wiem. I powoli dochodzą do mnie rzeczy, które wiem. Jakby wyłaniały się z mgły... Coś podpowiada mi, że kiedy człowiek sobie coś przypomina, naturalnym jest, że widzi też okoliczności, w których na przykład czegoś się dowiedział, widzi strony książek, które czytał…

– Niekoniecznie. Nie wszyscy są wzrokowcami.

– Ja jestem. I wiem, że lubię książki. U mnie nie pojawia się jednak nic, same informacje, żadnego źródła, żadnego obrazu, tym bardziej dźwięku… – Słuchała w milczeniu, nagle zupełnie pochłonięta tym, co mówił, a może tym,  _jak_ mówił. – Z drugiej strony zdaję się mieć straszne zaległości w prostych dziedzinach. Niektóre rzeczy, o których mi się mówi, wydają mi się dziwne, abstrakcyjne, niewyobrażalne nawet.

– Może był pan szalonym, genialnym naukowcem, który przeprowadził eksperyment na samym sobie. Jak widać, ten ostatni nie powiódł się – wycedziła z udawanym przejęciem.

– Dlaczego miałbym być szalony?!

– To był luźny pomysł. Wydaj mi się pan dość osobliwy.

– Ja tylko straciłem pamięć.

Uniosła brwi.

– Jak pan chce. – Zerknęła nerwowo na zegarek. – Muszę już iść. Wpadłam tu w przerwie pracy – powiedziała, nagle wstając. Znów uniósł brwi. – Przykro mi, że nie mogłam pomóc… Żegnam.

Zerknęła jeszcze ku niemu przelotnie i nie czekając na jego odpowiedź, ruszyła ku drzwiom.

– Pani tu jeszcze wróci.

Zamarła, sięgając po klamkę.

– Dlaczego pan tak uważa?

– Pani jest zaciekawiona. Nie miała pani jeszcze takiej łamigłówki, prawda?

Zatrzasnęła za sobą białe drzwi. Nawet kiedy znalazła się za nimi, nie mogły oddzielić ją od wrażenia, jakie wywarł na niej ten człowiek. Ktoś zupełnie inny, a jednak – on. Wciąż go nienawidziła, nie mogłoby być inaczej, a jednocześnie wiedziała, że ma rację. Była ciekawa, bardzo ciekawa, co z tego wszystkiego… z niego wyniknie. Mogła zabrać światu czarodziejskiemu tyrana i psychopatę, ale kogo przyniosła światu mugolskiemu?

Nie była absolutnie pewna swojej decyzji, a jednocześnie miała świadomość, że nie potrafiłaby uczynić nic innego. Nie mogłaby zniżyć się do jego poziomu i go zabić. To nie byłoby słuszne, właściwe.

Kiedy wyszła z budynku, zaczęła dyszeć tak, jakby ktoś trzymał ją za gardło i dusił. Przytuliła się do ceglanej ściany. Dopiero teraz doszło do niej, ile wysiłku kosztowała ją ta rozmowa.

Kiedy wyszła, człowiek pozbawiony pamięci zdał sobie sprawę, że owa kobieta była pierwszą osobą, której sam nie wyrzucił za drzwi. Wydawała mu się nie tyle znajoma, co pożądana. Właściwa osoba, we właściwym czasie i miejscu.

Anne Davies. Nie miał zamiaru zapomnieć.


	3. 3. Dwa tysiące funtów miesięcznie

Ta twarz stanowiła nieodłączną część jej nocy i snów przez ostatnie siedem lat. Nie pomagało nic i wiedziała, że raczej nic nie pomoże. Na tym to w końcu polegało – nie miała zapomnieć.   
  
Całe szczęście, że miała małego Tony’ego. Bez względu na to, skąd się wziął, uznała go za cud, za zbawienie. Jeśli miała szansę odnaleźć gdzieś szczęście, nie miała zamiaru szukać tam koszmaru. To dziecko miało być i było tylko jej.  
  
Anthony był bystry, dociekliwy i niezwykle pogodny. Dokładała wszelkich starań, żeby miał szczęśliwe dzieciństwo. Była dumna, kiedy poszedł do pierwszej klasy i od razu okazał się prymusem. Nie przejawiał jeszcze zbyt wielu oznak swojej magiczności, ale dostrzegała różne drobnostki od czasu do czasu, jak przedmioty, które znajdywały się w jego posiadaniu, mimo że nie miał prawda po nie sięgnąć. Nad wyraz często tłukł i psuł też różne rzeczy i przypuszczała, że nie czynił tego celowo, a przez przypadek. Jeszcze nie powiedziała mu, kim jest, nie była pewna, czy w ogóle powinna to robić, ale zaczynała podejrzewać go o ukrywanie przed nią swojego daru. Pewnie nie chciał wyjść przed swoją mamą, ucieleśnieniem rozsądku, na dziwaka. Myśl o tym, że jej syn ukrywał przed nią swoje zdolności, czasem wzbudzała w niej rozbawienie, ale najczęściej jednak dominował smutek czy obawa.  
  
Zastanawiała się niespokojnie, czy jego istnienie zostało już odnotowane przez Ministerstwo Magii, czy gdzieś na jakimś dokumencie widniało nazwisko jego biologicznego ojca. Z tego, co wiedziała, to wszystko zależało od ujawnienia się magicznych zdolności, to była magia, ale to działało też trochę automatycznie. Pytanie brzmiało: czy kiedy Tony skończy jedenaście lat, dostanie list? Czy będzie mogła posłać go do Hogwartu (czy tego, co teraz za niego uchodziło)? Z tego, co udało jej się dowiedzieć – bo czasem wpadł w jej ręce jakiś Prorok Codzienny – to wciąż nie była opcja. Teraz, co prawda sytuacja mogła się jakoś zmienić, ale nie miała złudzeń, że równie dobrze, wszystko mogło zostać takie, jak było.  
  
Ziewając przeciągle, położyła na blacie przygotowane kanapki i mleko czekoladowe, które mały zaraz pochwycił w locie do drzwi.  
  
– Chwileczkę, kolego.  
  
Chłopiec sposępniał i powoli odwrócił w jej stronę. Hermiona zmarszczyła brwi. Co wywołało u niego taki nietypowy pośpiech? Czyżby się czymś denerwował? Zbliżyła się, przyglądając się mu podejrzliwie.  
  
– O co chodzi, mamo? – spytał niewinnie.  
  
Spojrzała w stronę jego plecaka, który jakoś schował za siebie, a który chyba strasznie mu ciążył.  
  
– Odwróć się, drogi chłopcze.  
  
Skrzywił się, przez ułamek sekundy, ale zauważyła. O tak, coś tam miał.  
  
– Raczy pan dać mi zerknąć?  
  
Z rezygnacją i ledwo, ledwo oddał jej swój plecak. Ze zdziwieniem wyjęła z niego młotek, kombinerki, dwa śrubokręty, pudełko śrubek, długi sznurek i parę innych przedmiotów zwędzonych ze schowka, gdzie trzymała narzędzia.  
  
– To nie jest to, co myślisz!  
  
– Mhmmm, to wcale nie wygląda jak sprzęt do budowy domku na drzewie. Ani trochę.  
  
Spoglądał na nią oburzony oszczerstwem. Wyjąwszy wszystkie nadprogramowe rekwizyty z jego plecaka, spojrzała na niego poważnie.  
  
– Tony, mówiłam ci, co sądzę o budowaniu domku na tamtym konkretnym drzewie.  
  
– Ale to nie ja mam zbudować ten domek. Tylko George i chłopaki. Obiecałem pożyczyć mu te narzędzia, jeśli…  
  
– Kim jest George?  
  
– Chodzi do piątej klasy i jest synem dyrektorki.  
  
Potrząsnęła głową. Nie wiedziała, że miał o tyle starszych kolegów. Był dość wysoki jak na swój wiek, bystry, ale… Może faktycznie nie powinna tego teraz dociekać. Nie była w nastroju na ekspresowe przesłuchania.  
  
Łagodnie położyła dłoń na jego głowie.  
  
– Porozmawiamy o tym później. Zmykaj.  
  
Więc tyle go widziała, choć nawet przez zamknięte drzwi jeszcze słyszała jak burczy coś pod nosem w drodze do windy.  
  
Tony stawiał sobie za punkt honoru samodzielne chodzenie do szkoły. Zgodziła się na tylko i wyłącznie dlatego, że do szkoły miał najwyżej trzysta jardów. No, i może pewnie dlatego, że postawił jej ultimatum. Albo chodzi samodzielnie, albo w ogóle nie chodzi. Bo tak, to wstyd przed chłopakami. Przez chwilę naprawdę rozważała jego propozycję, ale potem zdała sobie sprawę, że nie może mu tego robić. Rzuciła na niego czar, który powodował, że byłaby świadoma, gdy znalazł się w niebezpieczeństwie. To musiało wystarczyć.  
  
Hermiona nalała sobie kolejny kubek zaparzonej wcześniej kawy i już, na dzień dobry, bez sił opadła na fotel. Jej wyraz twarzy zmienił się drastycznie. Nie spała pół nocy, a kiedy spała, też nie było zbyt przyjemnie. Nie było łatwo, kiedy musiała ograniczać użycie magii do minimum. Była pod jej wpływem, ale nie mogła na ten wpływ właściwie zareagować. A świerzbiły ją ręce, świerzbiły. Różdżkę miała niemal zawsze przy sobie, musiała mieć i to był podwójny problem. Musiała walczyć z odruchem.  
  
Jednak chciała i musiała się odzwyczaić. Miliardy ludzi żyły bez magii i ona też zamierzała. Dla bezpieczeństwa siebie i swojego syna. Póki co. Używanie magii najczęściej tylko pakowało ją w kłopoty.  
  
Teraz miało być jednak już tylko lepiej. I wcale nie trudniej, ponieważ zwaliła sobie na głowę kolejny ciężar – Jego. Przecież pozbyła się tego potwornego lęku, że Lord Voldemort odnajdzie ją i będzie musiała stawić mu czoła. To miała już za sobą. Wciąż nie mogła uwierzyć, że jej się udało. Jakim cudem? To chyba była kwestia tego, że przygotowywała się na tę chwilę przez ostatnie siedem lat. Siedem lat, by się na to nastawić, by oszukać dyszące jej w kark przeznaczenie. Kiedy pojawił się tam, w całej chwale, z nienawiścią, która prześladowała ją po nocach przez ostatnie lata, zrobiła dokładnie to, co chciała zrobić. Miała to w głowie, była zaprogramowana.   
  
Wystrzeliła, a on nie. Sukinsyn był zbyt pewny siebie, zbyt zadowolony, że ją wreszcie znalazł.  
  
Tak, to było takie proste.  
  
Minęło pięć dni od jej jedynej wizyty w ośrodku dla ofiar amnezji. Ubierając go w takie, a nie inne ubrania, zapewniła mu, że tam trafi. Widząc go, pewnie nikt nie miał wątpliwości, że trafił im się łakomy kąsek, że skoro tylko ten człowiek odzyska pamięć, pewnie odwdzięczy się jakąś okrągłą sumką. Tam nie trafiali śmierdzący bezdomni, którzy twierdzili, że nie wiedzą, kim są. Tam trafiali tylko ci, którzy dobrze rokowali.  
  
Nie było łatwo ukryć tę całą operację przed jej synem, w ogóle było cholernie trudno. I była wykończona, fizycznie i psychicznie, a nie mogła być. Tony zasługiwał na to, by mieć pogodną, ciepłą i wypoczętą mamę. Tylko kiedy znikał do szkoły, ona niemal co dzień przeżywała małe załamanie psychiczne. Może musiała sobie popłakać, dać ujście temu wszystkiemu, co ją męczyło, tylko jak na jej gust, to działo się zbyt często. Była silna, a jednocześnie zawsze była bardzo wrażliwa. Nikt nigdy nie przygotował jej na coś takiego. Nikt nigdy nie wytłumaczył jej, co się robi, kiedy zostaje się samemu jak palec, na progu śmierci.  
  
Cóż. Miała dwadzieścia sześć lat, uciekła z piekła i ona wypaliło na niej piętno. Każdy słoneczny krajobraz miał dla niej swoje mroczne tło. Nie mogła zapomnieć o wszystkich tych, którzy przy niej umierali, bo ona była zbyt tępa, by zrozumieć, co się działo. Gdyby zareagowała od razu, nie spoczywałby na niej ciężar tych wspomnień. Pewnie byłaby martwa jak oni. Może Voldemort miał rację, sycząc jadowicie, że nie ma pojęcia, jak bardzo się pomyliła. Może tak. Ale on teraz też bardzosię pomylił i miał za to zapłacić – za wszystko, co uczynił jej i całemu czarodziejskiemu światu.  
  
Choć, tak naprawdę, Hermiona Granger zwyczajnie nie potrafiła zabić człowieka, który niczego nie rozumiał. Chyba nie mogła znieść jego niewiedzy, braku pojęcia.  
  
To miało się zmienić. I tak, nie była pewna, czy nie zabijanie go miało okazać się aktem litości czy okrucieństwa. Tu się wahała, nie była pewna. Dawała mu szansę, na którą nie zasługiwał? Czy dopuszczała się najbardziej przebiegłej zemsty, jaką można by potraktować tego czarodzieja? Jakkolwiek, miała nadzieję pokonać go zupełnie inną drogą.

 

 

~o~o~o~

  
  
Dzwonek w recepcji zabrzmiał kolejny raz i Hermiona wychyliła się przez ladę, próbując dojrzeć kogokolwiek, kto mógłby jej odpowiedzieć. Światło w poczekalni migało irytująco. Hermionie było trochę niedobrze i przez chwilę miała ochotę uciekać, ile sił w nogach. Znowu.  
Recepcjonistka zaskoczyła ją, zachodząc od tyłu.  
  
– W czym mogę pani pomóc? – Miała zblazowaną minę i jakiś stos papierów pod pachą.  
  
– Dzień dobry, chciałabym odwiedzić pacjenta.  
  
Kobiet uniosła brwi, wsuwając się za ladę.  
  
– Miałam mu pomóc – dodała.  
  
– Nie informowano mnie o niczym.  
  
– Ja wiem, nie zapowiadałam się. Po prostu przypomniałam sobie o czymś, o czym mu nie powiedziałam. To mogłoby pomóc.  
  
Kobieta przyjrzała się jej podejrzliwie.  
  
– Który pokój?  
  
– Sto sześćdziesiąt siedem, zdaje się.  
  
Twarz kobiety wykrzywił pobłażliwy uśmieszek, mówiący ni mniej, ni więcej, a: „no tak, oczywiście, że zapomniałaś mu o czymś powiedzieć, złotko”. Hermiona walczyła więc teraz nie tylko ze zdenerwowaniem, ale i irytacją. Kobieta za blatem spojrzała na nią zwycięsko.  
  
– Ten pacjent dwa dni temu opuścił już nasz ośrodek.  
  
Jakby dostała obuchem w łeb. Zawirowało jej w głowie, a jej serce przyspieszyło niebezpiecznie.  
  
– Jak to opuścił? Chyba sobie nie przypomniał.  
  
– Nie, nie, ale proszę pani, ja nie mogę udzielać żadnych informacji na temat pacjenta osobom postronnym. Nie bez upoważnienia.  
  
– W takim razie poproszę z pani przełożonym – wypowiedziała to z taką pewnością, że kobieta tylko skrzywiła się, by zaraz poprowadzić ją gdzieś korytarzem. To, co ją czekało na jego końcu, wcale nie sprawiło, że poczuła się lepiej.  
  
Dyrektor ośrodka, do którego w końcu dotarła, wspomniał coś o jakimś opiekunie, który miał zostać mu przyznany do końca tygodnia. Nie rozumiała. Jeśli nie miał tego opiekuna, dlaczego był na wolności? Oczywiście, szybko musiała skarcić się za swoje myślenie, przypomnieć sobie, że oni nie wiedzieli, że mają do czynienia ze zbrodniarzem. Nie był więźniem, ale pacjentem. Nie mogli trzymać go tu w nieskończoność, zwłaszcza jeśli nic nie stało na przeszkodzie, by go wypuścić. Nie miała wątpliwości, że gdy przyszło co do czego, był przekonujący.  
  
– A czy on ma teraz jakieś imię i nazwisko? Nie może przecież bezimiennie chodzić po ulicy.  
  
– A tak, tej informacji mogę pani udzielić. Już patrzę. Wybrał sobie chyba coś pospolitego. Wie pani, gdybym ja mógł się nazwać, jak bym chciał, postarałbym się o coś, co naprawdę by mi pasowało. Coś wyrafinowanego.  
  
Hermiona zniecierpliwiona poklepała się po udach i przestąpiła z nogi na nogę. Czekała, aż wygrzebie jego nazwisko z papierów, dziwiąc się, że tak szybko je zapomniał, ale z drugiej strony – nie wyglądał na zbyt rozgarniętego.  
  
– A tak… tak. Thomas Granger.  
  
Zaśmiała się głośno, nerwowo. To było coś niewyobrażalnego. Niech ją piekło pochłonie za jej wspaniały pomysł zachowania Riddle’a przy życiu. Dyrektor źle zrozumiał jej reakcję. I całe szczęście.  
  
– Dokładnie – powiedział, uśmiechając się do niej.  
  
Ustaliła z dyrektorem, że kiedy  _Thomas GRANGER_  skontaktuje się z nim niebawem, on poinformuje go o tym, że go szukała. Pożegnała się szybko i wprost wypadła z jego gabinetu. Piętnasta. Przeklęła. Tony mógł już wrócić ze szkoły, a nie zawsze pamiętał o wzięciu kluczy. Za bardzo pochłonęła ją rozmowa z tymi wszystkimi służbistami.  
  
Hermiona opuszczała ośrodek dla ofiar amnezji z zamętem w głowie. Co jeśli zerwie się jej ze smyczy, myślała. Co jeśli zniknie, a potem sobie przypomni? I znajdzie sposób, by się zemścić. Co jeśli to nie ona pierwsza go znajdzie?  
  
Piętnaście minut później wpadła do budynku, by zderzyć się ze stojącym irytująco przy wejściu na klatkę mężczyzną. Kiedy podniosła wzrok, serce podskoczyło jej do gardła.  
  
To było zbyt wiele, ponieważ to był właśnie on.  
  
Nie od razu dotarło do niej, że ma nie wyciągać różdżki i nie powtarzać tego, co zrobiła mu ostatnio. Miała ten odruch, by mu się wyrwać, spróbować coś zrobić i dlatego tak gwałtownie szarpnęła się do tyłu, kiedy na niego wpadła.  
  
 _Graj, Granger, graj._  
  
– W porządku? – spytał swoim niskim głosem, łapiąc ją asekuracyjnie za ramiona.  
  
– Przestraszył mnie pan. Co pan tu robi?  
  
– Czekam na panią. W ośrodku dano mi pani adres.  
  
Uwalniając się z tego pół objęcia, wyminęła go, by nie prowadzili tej rozmowy w drzwiach. Obok prześliznęła się sąsiadka z psem, na którą zerknęła przelotnie i której z tego wszystkiego nie odpowiedziała na „dzień dobry”.  
  
– Ja… nie rozumiem. Dlaczego?  
  
– Chciałem z panią porozmawiać.  
  
– Dlaczego dali panu mój adres? Kto go panu dał? – spytała, nie kryjąc złości. - Właśnie stamtąd wracam. – Machnęła za siebie ręką.  
  
– Aaa, wiedziałem, że ciekawość nie da pani spokoju.  
  
Założyła ręce na siebie.  
  
– Mnie nie chcieli udzielić na pana temat żadnych informacji.  
  
– Tak? A mówiła pani, że jest prywatnym detektywem. Wyłudzanie informacji nie powinno sprawiać pani problemu. – Przekrzywił pytająco głowę, ona na chwilę zaniemówiła. Na szczęście postanowił nie drążyć tematu. – O co pani pytała?  
  
– To nie jest ważne. Ważne jest to, co i dlaczego pan tu robi. Proszę mi to wyjaśnić.  
  
Jej sprzeciw i oburzenie wywołały na jego twarzy nieznaczny grymas, niedorzecznie przypominający uśmiech.  
  
– Proszę pani, nie chciałbym sprawiać problemu, ale chętnie porozmawiałbym z panią gdzie indziej, może przy kawie?  
  
Był inny niż jeszcze tydzień temu. Wyraźnie zadowolony z siebie i czarujący niemalże. To właśnie włączyło w Hermionie Granger wszystkie alarmy. Już pojął, jak działa na ludzi, że ma nad nimi jakąś władzę, że potrafi czarować, tylko że tak inaczej. Słowem, gestem, uśmiechem… I robili, co chciał.  
  
Wszystko to wzbudzało w niej niepokój, może strach. Powinna móc przynajmniej wrócić do domu, usiąść na kanapie i pomyśleć przez chwilę. A on już tu był, nalegał na coś… To ona miała ustalać jego ścieżki, przestrzeń, w której miał przebywać, kiedy on już na samym początku wymykał jej się spod kontroli!  
  
Jej plan najwyraźniej nie był dobry. Była głupia, myśląc, że jest w stanie przewidzieć wszystko. Przeklęła się w myślach, potrząsając głową.  
  
– Przepraszam, chyba nie mam teraz czasu.  
  
– Zajmę tylko chwilę. Może być nawet u pani.  
  
Spojrzała na niego ostro i matko, nagle uzmysłowiła sobie, że będzie musiała się przeprowadzić. Nie przypuszczałaby, że wyłudziłby jej adres. Oni mieli w ogóle jej adres? Ale znowu, gdyby się przeprowadziła, on mógłby nabrać podejrzeń, że coś wie i przed nim ucieka. Może już podejrzewał?  
  
 _Nie, spokojnie, Granger, widzisz rzeczy, których nie ma. Najgorsze, co możesz zrobić, to zacząć panikować._  
  
Zastanowiła się i zastanawiając się, nie zauważyła, że wcisnął przycisk od windy, na którą czekał teraz razem z nią. Znów na niego spojrzała, wyraźnie bez aprobaty. To spojrzenie powinno do niego trafić, ale nie, najwyraźniej nie. Tylko uśmiechał się – fałszywie, choć przekonująco. To straszne, że potrafił to robić. Gdyby nie wiedziała lepiej, do głowy by jej nie przyszło, że ten uprzejmy uśmiech nie jest prawdziwy. Spróbowała odpowiedzieć tym samym, ale jej nie wyszło. Twarz Hermiony wykrzywił jedynie niespokojny grymas, czego nie omieszkał skomentować.  
  
– Spokojnie, nawet jeśli byłem seryjnym mordercą, wciąż nic o tym nie wiem.   
  
To miał być jego rozluźniającym atmosferę żart. Wiedziała, że powiedział to nieświadomie, ale ona prawie popłakała się, słysząc te słowa.  
  
– Przepraszam, ja miałam dziś naprawdę średni dzień.  
  
– Właśnie widzę – mruknął.  
  
Weszła do windy, on jak gdyby nigdy nic za nią. Jeszcze wcisnął za nią guzik piętra. Skąd wiedział, na którym piętrze mieszka? Już wypytał portiera, do cholery? Wdech i wydech. Starała się nie okazywać zdenerwowania, ale wiedząc, że nie jest w stanie tego ukryć, postanowiła zasugerować mu coś nieco innego. Była więc straszną sztywniaczką.  
  
– Nie wiem, czy zwyczajnie nie pamięta pan nic o dobrych wychowaniu i trzeba panu to wybaczyć, czy może z natury pan tak narzuca się ludziom…  
  
– Niech pani da spokój i tak miała pani zamiar się ze mną dziś zobaczyć, prawda?  
  
– Tak, ale nie o tej godzinie i nie w tym miejscu.  
  
– Chciałbym, by mnie pani wysłuchała. Mam dla pani propozycję, która powinna panią zainteresować – nagle jego ton stał się dużo bardziej rzeczowy, spoważniał. Nic nie odpowiedziała.  
  
Wysiedli z windy. Hermiona z trudem odmierzając każdy krok i potem z trudem trafiając kluczem do zamka, weszła do mieszkania. Miała nadzieję, że to tylko halucynacje i on nie wślizgiwał się do niego za nią. Ta sytuacja nie byłaby tak absurdalna, nie pozwoliłaby mu na to, gdyby tak koszmarnie nie bała się zareagować w jakiś bardziej zdecydowany sposób. Miała wrażenie, że gdyby na niego warknęła czy zatrzasnęła mu drzwi przed nosem, nagle przypomniałby sobie o wszystkim. To był właśnie klucz do jej idiotycznego zachowania.  
  
Zamknął za nimi drzwi, a Hermiona przymknęła na chwilę oczy. W swoim czasie przeczytała całe jego hogwarckie akta, ale nigdzie nie było napisane, że był zuchwałym natrętem. Matko, matko, ta sytuacja była zła pod tak wieloma względami, że nawet nie miała siły zajmować się tymi wszystkimi możliwościami. Naprawdę bała mu się sprzeciwić w otwarty sposób, tak jak by to uczyniła z kimkolwiek innym. Bała się zbudzić potwora. Wiedziała, że to irracjonalne, ale to było silniejsze od niej.  
  
Odwróciła głowę ku źródłu hałasu. Tony siedział przed telewizorem i oglądał Diabelski Młyn. Ożywił się, widząc, że weszła do mieszkania z jakimś mężczyzną. Właściwie ożywienie nastąpiło po obu stronach.  
  
– O, to pani syn?  
  
Rzuciła bezradnie klucze na ich miejsce na komodzie koło drzwi.  
  
– Tak – mruknęła, teraz ściągając z siebie płaszcz. Nie obejrzała się w jego stronę. Może jeszcze była na etapie wykluczania jego obecności ze swojego mieszkania.  
Mały zerwał się z fotela i zbliżył do nich w podskokach. Riddle wyszedł zza jej pleców.  
  
– Pamiętasz, kochanie, jak mówiłam ci, o tym panu, który niczego nie pamięta?  
  
Skinął podniecony głową.  
  
– To on – dokończyła na wydechu.  
  
– Wiem – oznajmił radośnie i wyciągnął rękę do przybysza. – Dzień dobry, nazywam się Anthony Davies.  
  
Stojący obok niej mężczyzna jakby prychnął pod nosem i podał rękę jej synowi.  
  
– Dzień dobry, nazywam się Thomas Granger i tak jak mówi twoja mama, faktycznie niczego nie pamiętam.  
  
Hermionie było słabo, bardzo, bardzo słabo.  
  
– Zostanie pan na obiad?  
  
 _O-ho, jak zwykle!_  
  
– Tony! Pozwolisz, że porozmawiam z panem… – jeszcze raz nabrała głęboko powietrza – …z panem Grangerem na osobności?  
  
Anthony wyraźnie przygasł, mruknął obrażone „Tak, mamo…” i wyniósł się do swojego pokoju.  
  
Niemalże odetchnęła z ulgą, teraz było  _odrobinę_  mniej przerażająco. Bo tak, wciąż było przerażająco.  
  
– Miły dzieciak, wygląda na bystrego.  
  
Coś ścisnęło ją w środku i podniosła ręce w geście poddania się.   
  
– A wybaczy pan pytanie. Skąd pomysł na nazwisko? – wypaliła bez zastanowienia.  
  
– Wydawało się znajome.  
  
– Równie dobrze mogło należeć do kogoś, kogo pan nienawidził, wie pan? – Zażartowała. Było jej wszystko jedno. Nic nie odpowiedział. Westchnęła. – Czego pan chce, niech mi pan wreszcie powie. Ja naprawdę powoli tracę cierpliwość.  
  
– Nie jest pani najbardziej przyjazną osobą, prawda?  
  
– Nie lubię jak ktoś bez pytania narusza moją przestrzeń osobistą. A pan się bezwstydnie wprosił.  
  
Wzruszył ramionami i uśmiechnął się lekko, niby przepraszająco. Rzygała jego nonszalancją.  
  
– W każdym razie, jak mówiłem, mam dla pani propozycję. Dwa tysiące funtów miesięcznie za bycie moim opiekunem przez najbliższe trzy miesiące adaptacyjne, jak to określili. Muszę się na to zgodzić, jeśli chcę dostawać pieniądze z fundacji.  
  
– No tak, nie ma nic za darmo. Więc dają panu jakąś pożyczkę na start?  
  
– Tak.  
  
Miała już odmówić i to kategorycznie, kiedy coś przyszło jej do głowy. Może to była jej okazja na uzyskanie jakiejkolwiek kontroli. Podrapała się po głowie i odsunęła parę niesfornych kosmyków z twarzy.   
  
– Dwa tysiące funtów miesięcznie, naprawdę?  
  
Oczywiście to nie pieniądze ją zainteresowały.  
  
– Chyba nie powie pani, że to mało.  
  
– Nie, to dużo. – Zmarszczyła brwi. Już to jej śmierdziało na kilometry. Co to w ogóle za bajka z tymi opiekunami? – Na czym by to polegało?  
  
– Pomaga mi pani zaadaptować się, wejść w życie i tak dalej. Czysta formalność, tak naprawdę. I do tego bym pani potrzebował, do formalności, niczego więcej. Pieniądze za nic.  
  
Zaskoczona otworzyła usta i zamknęła je.  
  
– A, i tak przy okazji – byłem tu już wczoraj i nie zastałem pani. Kiedy czekałem na panią, bo portier powiedział mi, że wraca pani około piętnastej…  
  
– Wczoraj pan tu był – mruknęła, nerwowo odwracając wzrok.  
  
– …to spostrzegłem ogłoszenie, że ktoś ma tu mieszkanie do wynajęcia. Akurat trafiłem na tę kobietę... Odprawiała ostatnią ciężarówkę z meblami.  
  
 _O nie, nie, błagam, nie._  
  
– Tak, pani Wilkinson właśnie się wyprowadziła, ale nie wiem czy nie…  
  
– Ja wynająłem to mieszkanie, więc zdaje się, że ma pani nowego sąsiada. – Wskazał dłońmi na siebie. – Tak będzie wygodniej. Poza tym całkiem ładna okolica, trzeba przyznać.  
  
\- Żartuje pan?  
  
Potrząsnął lekko głową i uśmiechnął się szeroko, zachęcająco… fałszywie, nieświadomie przyprawiając ją o mdłości.  
  
Zacisnęła zęby i spojrzała mu prosto w oczy. Chyba coś w niej zaskoczyło, bo to, co mógł zobaczyć w jej oczach, można by nazwać wyzwaniem. Pewnie już to kiedyś widział, raz, przez chwilę, zanim nie zniknęła na lata.  
  
Hermiona odpowiedziała mu, że umowa stoi, resztę ustalą później i nie chcąc już nic więcej słyszeć, odprowadziła go do drzwi.  
  
Kiedy zniknął, odetchnęła, mimo że nie miała do tego powodu. Słysząc odgłos zamykanego zamka, Tony wynurzył się z pokoju. Z miną sugerującą, że nie jest zbyt zadowolony, złożył zamówienie na jedzenie. Zrobiła więc Tony’emu obiad, który zresztą zjadła razem z nim. I jakoś wytrzymywała do wieczora, dopóki mały się nie położył, ale kiedy usnął, już gdzieś mając swoje chuchanie na zimne, rzuciła Muffliato na swój pokój i dała upust tłamszącym się w niej od dwadzieścia po trzeciej łzom.


	4. 4. Kalosz z Regent's Park

Obudził ją okropny ból głowy albo może pukanie do drzwi jej pokoju.

– Mamo?  
  
Przekręciła się i jej wzrok od razu spoczął na budziku. Na budziku, który dzwonił już dawno i uparcie, ale go nie usłyszała. Kiedy to do niej dotarło, przeklęła i skrzywiła się, widząc, że Tony wskoczył na jej łóżko. Uśmiechnął się krzywo, choć wyglądał na nieco zdenerwowanego. No jasne, wpadał w panikę, kiedy miał spóźnić się do szkoły.   
  
– Zaspaliśmy.  
  
Zaraz nastąpiła wielka szamotanina i gonitwa za przedmiotami niezbędnymi do wyszykowania jej syna. Niech zdąży przynajmniej na drugą lekcję, myślała, miotając się między robieniem mu kanapek a sprawdzaniem, czy wszystko spakował i ubrał się jak trzeba.  
  
Tony wreszcie wypadł do szkoły, a ona rozejrzała się po mieszkaniu, przez które jeszcze przed chwilą przewijały się dwa tajfuny. Póki nie wypadła z pędu, udała się do łazienki, by szybko załatwić poranną toaletę. Jej odbicie w lustrze nie miało dla niej zbyt dobrych wieści, miała opuchnięte powieki i plamy na twarzy. Kiedyś wystarczył jeden czar odświeżający i wszystko wracało do jako takiej normy. Oparła dłonie na krawędzi zlewu i pochyliła się nieco do przodu. Musiała się zastanowić, czy nie jest jej niedobrze. Nawet nie było. Wdech i wydech. Głowa bolała ją za to jak cholera.  
  
– Dam radę.  
  
Czasem nie musiała sobie tego powtarzać, ale dziś tak, dziś był dzień, który zaczął się marnie. Oczywiście nie miała zamiaru tu tkwić. Weźmie laptopa do parku i tam spróbuje coś napisać. Nie, nie była żadnym detektywem. Kit, który mu wcisnęła, a z którego będzie musiała jakoś sprytnie zrezygnować. Tak to jest z kłamstwami wymyślonymi na poczekaniu. W rzeczywistości tłumaczyła artykuły z francuskiego do czasopism naukowych. Między innymi. Starała się, by każda praca, którą wykonywała, nie wymagała zbyt dużego kontaktu z ludźmi. Im mniej o niej pamiętano, tym lepiej.   
  
Mimo że w głębi ducha rozpaczliwie pragnęła, by o niej pamiętano.  
  
I tak wszystko, co robiła, wiązało się z ryzykiem. Tak już musiało być, ryzyko było wpisane w jej życie. Czasem odbierało jej oddech, czasem dodawało jej rozpędu.  
  
Kiedy zamykała za sobą drzwi od mieszkania, przypomniała sobie o czymś i bez przekonania spojrzała w stronę numeru siedemnastego. Wreszcie ruszyła z miejsca i ostrożnie podreptała pod te drzwi. Przyłożyła do nich ucho i wytężyła słuch. Nic, cisza. Na pewno nikogo tam nie było. Jego potworna deklaracja padła dopiero wczoraj. Trudno, żeby miał się tu zjawić z samego rana.   
  
Ruszyła do windy, która dziś jakoś nadzwyczaj wolno wiozła ją w dół, trzeszcząc nieprzyjemnie. Na dole szybko okazało się, że było dziś znacznie cieplej niż dzień wcześniej. Uderzył ją ten piekielny żar, który wlewał się do budynku przez przeszkolony dach w patio. Powinna się wrócić i wymienić te długie dżinsy na jakąś spódnicę czy krótkie spodenki, ale znała siebie na tyle dobrze, by wiedzieć, że droga w tę i z powrotem przyprawiłaby ją już o paranoję.  
  
Choć właściwie mogłaby też spotkać go tu, teraz, za chwilę, za rogiem.  
  
Wyszła z budynku. Przynajmniej trochę wiało. Do parku było blisko i już niedługo przechodziła na pół zacienionymi alejkami.  
  
Gdy dotarła do swojego ulubionego miejsca, którego głęboki cień zapewniał jej nie tylko trochę ulgi, lecz także to, że dojrzy coś na ekranie komputera, rozłożyła swoje rzeczy na drewnianej ławie, koło laptopa stawiając butelkę z wodą.   
  
Artykuł tłumaczył się i tłumaczył, aż po dwóch godzinach warknęła ze wściekłości, widząc, że przetłumaczyła tylko stronę, a to zdecydowanie nie było jej tempo. Co więcej, wyczerpała się bateria. I ten upał. Było zbyt gorąco, żeby myśleć. Czuła, że wyschła jej twarz, której nie posmarowała kremem. Tak, kiedyś wystarczyło zaklęcie, a dziś myślała o zbyt wielu rzeczach, by pamiętać o swojej cholernej, suchej skórze.  
  
Zamknęła laptopa i schowała go do torby.  
  
Była tak głupia. Gdyby go zabiła, nie musiałaby teraz martwić się ani o siebie, ani o swojego synka. Czy ona w ogóle pomyślała o Tonym, podejmując decyzję o tym, że go nie zabije? Czy myślała o kimkolwiek? Miała dużo powodów, żeby go nie zabijać i to były jej argumenty, jej bardzo dziwne argumenty, które pewnie mało kto by pojął. Pokręciła z irytacją z głową. Przecież nie mogłaby uczynić inaczej. Nie mogłaby żyć jako morderczyni.  
  
Zebrała się i skierowała ku północnemu wyjściu z parku. Była zła na siebie, na tę swoją niekończącą się gonitwę myśli. Pewnie będzie roztrząsać to w nieskończoność, wciąż bez skutku zestawiając ze sobą te same racje.  
  
W takie dni jak ten traciła swoją czujność i w swoim nerwowym rozkojarzeniu zwyczajnie przestawała rozglądać się dookoła. Zresztą, wątpiła, by ktoś mógłby ją jeszcze poznać. Gdzieś w ciągu tych lat straciła swoją kształty. Może to był stres, do którego nie mogła się przyzwyczaić. Kiedy człowiek przez tyle lat żywi się w Hogwarcie, trudno nie zaokrąglić się tu i ówdzie, ale chudnie się po Hogwarcie, i podczas wojny, a potem podczas ucieczki.   
  
Miała ciemniejsze, znacznie dłuższe włosy, które rzadko kiedy wiązała, choć czasem, w takie dni, zaplatała je w warkocz, który zawijała w rulonik. Oczywiście, i tak nie mogła nic poradzić na te niesforne kosmyki, które smyrały jej policzki. Pogorszył jej się też wzrok, ale zamiast okularów, nosiła soczewki, które nieznacznie zmieniały kolor jej oczu. Wyglądała inaczej.  
  
Dlaczego w końcu wybrała Londyn?   
  
Trzy lata od Wielkiej Bitwy spotkała kogoś, kto bardzo jej pomógł. Powiedział jej, że to nie na drugim końcu kraju, w jakiejś mugolskiej wiosce będzie najbezpieczniejsza, a w Londynie. Tu jej magia mogła przejść niezauważona. Gdyby wybrała jakieś pustkowie, bardziej by się odznaczała. Im mniej magii wokół, tym bardziej ją widać. To bardzo proste. A w Londynie magia była wszędzie, miasto nią tętniło i Hermiona czuła, że może ukryć się tylko w tym zgiełku. Oczywiście, najchętniej wybrałaby inne państwo albo drugi koniec świata. Gdyby tylko to było możliwe. Każde przekraczanie granicy wiązało się z magiczną kontrolą tożsamości. Teraz nie można było opuszczać kraju bez wiedzy ministerstwa, Lord Voldemort już się o to postarał.  
  
Wiedziała, że tak naprawdę z jej rozsądkiem różnie bywa i zdarza jej się – tak jak teraz – histeryzować. Kiedy się rozhisteryzowała czy wpadła w panikę – dobrze pamiętała „akcję” sprzed roku, kiedy mały postanowił iść na ciastka do pani Rogers, nie informując jej o tym – bywało bardzo, naprawdę bardzo różnie. Potrzebowała kopa w tyłek, czyjegoś trzeźwego głosu, który powie jej, co ma robić albo przynajmniej utwierdzi ją w jej przekonaniu. Wiedziała przecież, co ma robić – przestać panikować i opracować plan B, C i D, które tak naprawdę już od dawna powinna mieć w zanadrzu – ale jakoś nie potrafiła się ogarnąć. Coś rozminęło się z jej wyobrażeniami i nagle była bardzo niepewna siebie. Dlatego musiała z kimś porozmawiać.  
  
I dlatego też udała się w najbardziej dzikie miejsce tego parku, gdzie nikt się nie zapuszcza w obawie przed rabunkami. Kręciło się tu dużo bezdomnych i innych, nieciekawych typów. Jednak o zapuszczeniu się w to konkretne miejsce nie mógłby nawet pomyśleć żaden mugol.   
  
Wlazła w znane sobie krzaki, spojrzała z determinacją na stary kalosz i nabrała głęboko powietrza.  _No dobrze, Granger, nie zawędrowałaś tu przypadkiem._  Odłożyła na bok torbę z laptopem, na którego rzuciła zaklęcie niewidzialności; w końcu raczej nie przetrwałby takiej podróży. Następnie chwyciła but i dała pociągnąć się przez przestrzeń.  
  
Wpadła wprost do jej przedpokoju. Wpierw doszły do niej jakby odgłosy szamotaniny, potem mamrotane pod nosem przekleństwa.  
  
– Do jasnej cholery, to ty Albercie? Mówiłam ci, żebyś nie…  
  
Do przedpokoju, w którym właśnie przestąpiła z nogi na nogę Hermiona, wpadła nieco rozczochrana, najwyraźniej szamocząca się z własną bluzką Tonks.  
  
– To ty. Hermiono, nie zapowiedziałaś się – wypadło z ust zadziwionej kobiety, która zatrzymała się naprzeciwko niej.  
  
– Tak. Widzę, że jestem nie w porę – spieszysz się. Mam wrócić wieczorem?  
  
Tonks zamiast przystać na jej propozycję, spojrzała na nią poważnie, po czym sięgnęła do kieszeni spodni i wyciągnęła z niej telefon.   
  
– Bertie, nie idę, z tego wszystkiego… dostałam sraczki – wyrzuciła z siebie Tonks, by zaraz zrobić wielkie oczy i przyłożyć dłoń do ust.  
  
Hermiona zaśmiała się. Odczekała chwilę, aż Tonks przestanie wysłuchiwać gadaniny tego Bertiego i zakończy rozmowę.  
  
– Nawet nie pytam – mruknęła Hermiona, uśmiechając się.  
  
– I dobrze, i dobrze, nie pytaj, bo pokarało mnie nim.   
  
Tonks poszła przodem, wpadła do salonu, szybko podeszła do okien i zaciągnęła wszystkie zasłony. To mogłoby być przypadkowe spojrzenie, głupi szczegół za oknem, coś, co nieopatrznie zapadłoby mimo wszystko w jej pamięci. Starały się dbać o swoje bezpieczeństwo na każdy możliwy sposób.  
  
W mieszkaniu zapadł półmrok, który szybko rozjaśniły zapalone światła. Dopiero wtedy Hermiona pewnie wstąpiła do salonu. Tonks, uśmiechając się, może nieco niepewnie, popędziła do kuchni. Hermiona dobrze wiedziała, że może się rozgościć. Usiadła na pełnej kolorowych poduszek kanapie i rozejrzała się wokół. Wszędzie gdzieś coś stało, wisiało czy opadało i Hermiona mogła tylko uśmiechnąć się na myśl o tym, że przynajmniej to się nie zmieniło. Tonks miała bałagan, codziennie inny, jak się domyślała. I bez trudu mogła sobie wyobrazić, jak ona się o to wszystko potyka i przewraca. Ale to dobrze. Nieustające potykanie się i przemieszczanie przedmiotów musiało robić swoje. Nic tu nie znajdowało swojego stałego miejsca, nie było w stanie zakurzyć czy wrosnąć w krajobraz, a więc nie pozwalało zatrzymać się samej Tonks. To byłoby przecież niedopuszczalne. Bezruch, porządek, stałość i zastój były początkiem do cofania się, zachętą dla niewygodnych wspomnień. A Tonks nie chciała wspominać równie mocno jak Hermiona.  
  
– Cieszę się, że masz dla mnie trochę czasu, Doro – powiedziała nieco podniesionym głosem. Zerknęła w stronę kuchni, z której zaraz wypadła Tonks z jakimiś napojami.  
  
– Nawodnijmy się trochę, straszny upał, co? Nie za gorąco ci w tych długich spodniach?  
  
– No właśnie, trochę tak. – Hermiona skrzywiła się lekko. Nie, o pogodzie nie będą rozmawiać. Ale fakt, napiłaby się czegoś. Duszkiem wypiła więc szklankę mrożonej herbaty.  
  
– Dwa lata jak w mordę strzelił.  
  
Hermiona przytaknęła i wpatrzyła się w prawie pustką szklankę, którą przechyliła w tę i nazad.  
  
– Ten Bertie… – zaczęła nieco bez zastanowienia, nie chcąc chyba jeszcze przenosić tematu rozmowy na siebie.  
  
– Nim się nie przejmuj – mruknęła Tonks może nieco zbyt szybko i luzacko.  
  
– Nie, nie, chciałabym tylko wiedzieć, czy… – zaczęła, nie chciała, by Tonks źle ją zrozumiała, ale chyba było już za późno.  
  
– Czy nie robię nic głupiego. To byś chciała wiedzieć – przerwała jej Tonks, uśmiechając się krzywo. – Ja nie zapominam się, Hermiono. Bo to niewchodzenie w głębsze relacje z ludźmi i nieangażowanie się wchodzi w krew. I wcale nie jest takie trudne. Po prostu cały czas wyobrażam sobie, że sama jest bombą z opóźnionym zapłonem, a ja nie chcę nikomu wybuchać w twarz. Co nie znaczy, że będę siedziała w domu całe życie, rozumiesz to chyba.  
  
– Nie musisz mi się tłumaczyć, Doro. Nie chciałam tak zaczynać rozmowy.  
  
– Ja wiem… wiem – odparła Tonks, nalewając sobie kolejną szklankę napoju. I przeklęła, rozlewając trochę na blat.  
  
Hermiona nabrała głęboko powietrza, widząc szamocząca się kobietę. Do cholery, jeśli ona też miała jakieś problemy… Poczuła się nagle nieco zła. Z budzącą się irytacją wyciągnęła różdżkę i mokra plama na ławie zniknęła.  
  
Tonks spojrzała na swoje dłonie i odchyliła się w fotelu, wycierając mokre palce o spódnicę. Na chwilę zapadła cisza.  
  
– W porządku. Wierzę, że wiesz, co robisz. – Hermiona spojrzała gdzieś przed siebie. – Ja chciałam się tylko upewnić… Ludzie się zmieniają, prawda? Nagle pojawia się taki ktoś, nie wiadomo skąd i nic już nie działa tak samo, a wszystko, co sobie dotąd postanowiłaś trafia szlag – wyrzuciła z siebie szybko.  
  
Znów cisza.  
  
Spojrzenie Tonks stało się jawnie podejrzliwie. O co jej chodziło?  
  
– Wiem, że po tych dwóch latach nie przyszłaś tu tak po prostu pogadać. Dla bezpieczeństwa miałyśmy ograniczyć swoje kontakty do minimum i kontaktować się ze sobą tylko w sprawach naprawdę ważnych. Chyba nie chcesz mi powiedzieć, że coś takiego miało u ciebie miejsce, że coś zabrnęło za daleko.  
  
Hermiona zmarszczyła brwi i ostro zaprzeczyła.  
  
– Przez chwilę myślałam, że to u ciebie…  
  
Tonks uśmiechnęła się.  
  
– Nie, nie, Hermiono. Ja jestem tylko roztrzepana jak zwykle. – Zaśmiała się, ale szybko spoważniała. – Co nie zmienia faktu, że ty przecież nie przyszłaś tu tak po prostu pogadać. Doszły do ciebie te wieści?  
  
Hermiona zmarszczyła brwi i potrząsnęła głową.   
  
Tonks złożyła przed sobą dłonie.  
  
– Czarny Pan zniknął. Jakiś miesiąc temu. Nikt nie wie, co się stało. – Odczekała chwilę, ale widząc, że Hermiona nie jest w stanie wydobyć z siebie słowa, kontynuowała. – Nawet sobie nie wyobrażasz, co teraz dzieje się w ministerstwie. Nie wiedzą, czy już mają zacząć spychać się ze stołków, czy jeszcze czekać, aż wróci. Lestrange najpewniej sra po sobie. Znając życie, zupełnie nie wie, co ma robić, kiedy nie ma nikogo, kto wydałby mu polecenia. Jeśli Czarny Pan wróci, nie będzie zadowolony z zamieszania. Dlatego pewnie jeszcze ministerstwo nie pogrążyło się w całkowitym chaosie. Wszyscy się boją, czy to nie jest jakiś sprawdzian lojalności lub coś z tych rzeczy. Jednakże wszystko wisi na włosku.  
  
Hermiona wzięła kilka głębszych wdechów powietrza. Musiała wyglądać na zszokowaną. Może trochę była, nagle dotarło do niej coś, o czym wolała nie myśleć. Więc w ministerstwie panował mały chaos…  
  
– Prawda? Nikt się tego nie spodziewał. Ale mam złe przeczucia. Wiesz dobrze, że ja nie należę do ludzi, którzy w ogóle mają przeczucia, jednak to wszystko jest niepokojące. Co by musiało się stać, żeby on zniknął?  
  
Hermiona zmarszczyła brwi i potrząsnęła głową. Nie mogła z siebie tego wydusić. Nie wiedziała, od czego zacząć. Teraz, kiedy Tonks mówiła jej o tym wszystkim, o tym, co musiało się dziać w czarodziejskim świecie pod nieobecność Lorda Voldemorta, czuła się tym jeszcze bardziej przytłoczona i to, że w ogóle myślała o podjęciu tego tematu, sprawiło, że jej wnętrzności zaczęły zaciskać się w supeł.  
  
Tylu ludzi musiało go szukać. Ilu z nich znało jego prawdziwą twarz? Dobrze wiedziała, że większość znała tę fałszywą, ale kiedy ją odszukał, ona znów ujrzała go pod twarzą, która prześladowała ją przez lata. Powód był zapewne bardzo prosty. Chciał wywrzeć odpowiednie wrażenie.  
  
Potarła dłońmi o ramiona. Przez jej głowę pędziło zdecydowanie zbyt wiele myśli. Próbowała zebrać się w sobie.  
  
– Nie wiem, co o tym myśleć – powiedziała Hermiona. – Nie spodziewałam się niczego takiego.  
  
– Nikt się nie spodziewał. Nikt nie wie, co o tym myśleć.  
  
Hermiona pociągnęła kolejny łyk i zamykając oczy, skrzywiła się, zupełnie jakby to nie był chłodny napój, a wysokoprocentowy alkohol. Zastanawiała się, kim jeszcze był dla Tonks ten nikt. Nigdy jej nie powiedziała.  
  
– Hej, wszystko w porządku?  
  
Hermionie wydawało się, że serce zaraz wyskoczy jej z piersi. Otworzyła oczy.  
  
– Tony.  
  
– Coś się dzieje?  
  
– Pamiętasz o tym zaklęciu… klątwie właściwie, która…  
  
– Pozbawia człowieka magii – dokończyła ostrożnie Tonks, dobrze wiedząc, o co chodzi. – Hermiono, jeśli to zrobiłaś, to jest w porządku, wiesz?  
  
Hermiona pokręciła głową, próbując jakoś uspokoić kobietę naprzeciwko. I siebie też.  
  
– Nie zrobiłam tego małemu. Nie wiem, czy bym potrafiła.  
  
Tonks zmarszczyła brwi.  
  
– O co więc chodzi? Anthony zdradza już oznaki magiczności?  
  
– Sama nie wiem. Możliwe. Nie byłam świadkiem niczego jednoznacznego, ale… w tym wieku już powinien, prawda? Wiem, że dzieci, które mają ograniczony kontakt z magią, ujawniają swoje magiczne zdolności znacznie później, ale… biorąc pod uwagę to, jak bardzo jest do niego podobny…  
  
Urwała nie dlatego, że tak trudno było jej o tym mówić, raczej Tonks mogło być trudno o tym słuchać. Hermiona przypomniała sobie nagle, z jakim nieumiejętnie skrywanym chłodem Tonks podchodziła do jej synka, kiedy miała z nim styczność. Jednak wtedy, przy okazji ich pierwszego spotkania, Hermiona musiała być z nią absolutnie szczera.  
  
Kontynuowała.  
  
– Zaczynam wyczuwać magię Tony’ego, ona powoli się w nim budzi i…  
  
– Boisz się, że kiedy wreszcie się obudzi, to będzie wybuch mocy. Że kiedy do tego dojdzie, nie da się już tego ukryć przed nikim, ani przed Ministerstwem Magii, ani przed nim.  
  
Hermiona pokiwała głową, nieco zdziwiona. Najwyraźniej Tonks musiała się nad tym wszystkim zastanawiać.  
  
– Dokładnie.  
  
– Czyli wciąż to rozważasz?  
  
– Ja nie wiem, co robić. Oddalałam to od siebie. Bo pozbawić kogoś magii, Merlinie… Kiedy o tym myślę, gdyby ktoś miał mi to zrobić… chyba wolałabym umrzeć – odparła cicho.   
  
Coś jednocześnie zabłysło w jej oczach, coś, czego Tonks nie mogłaby pojąć. Hermiona odchyliła się na sofie i oparła o miękkie poduszki, smakując powoli swoje spostrzeżenie.  
  
 _A jednocześnie – życie jest największym darem, jest wszystkim._  
  
Tonks pokiwała albo pokręciła głową, trudno powiedzieć. Czyniąc to, nie zauważyła zmiany w wyrazie twarzy Hermiony, która skrzywiła się na myśl o tym, że tylko brakuje do tego wszystkiego, by została jakąś natchnioną wolnomyślicielką.  
  
– Może masz rację, może nie – odparła Tonks.  
  
– A ty – co ty byś zrobiła? – spytała Hermiona, przykrzywiając pytająco głowę.  
  
– Gdyby mały Ted żył i musiałabym podjąć tę samą decyzję?  
  
Hermiona zamarła. Nie chciała, by rozmowa schodziła na ten tor. Do diaska, dlaczego w ogóle zaczęła rozmawiać o Tonym?   
  
Nic jednak nie odpowiedziała. Tonks patrzyła na nią poważnie, niemalże bez mrugnięcia okiem.  
  
– Zrobiłabym to. I to znacznie wcześniej – odparła twardo Tonks. – Nawet, bym się nie zawahała, gdyby tylko miało to zapewnić bezpieczeństwo mojemu dziecku.  
  
Hermiona poczuła, jak przechodzą ją zimne dreszcze. Co było z nią nie tak, skoro postępowała dokładnie przeciwnie?  
  
– Zrobisz to, Hermiono? – Ton jej głosu zdradzał nie tylko ciekawość, było w nim nieco nalegania i nadziei na konkretną odpowiedź.  
  
– Nie, nie zrobię tego.  
  
– Masz prawo tego nie robić. Właściwie można by zadać sobie pytanie, czy miałabyś prawo to czynić. Może nie. Na to pytanie chyba nie ma dobrej odpowiedzi, a jeśli jest, może zależeć tylko i wyłącznie od przyszłych wydarzeń, o których nie możemy mieć pojęcia. Zwłaszcza że, jak mi się zdaje, obie nigdy nie przepadałyśmy za Wróżbiarstwem.  
  
– Tak, przepowiednie Trelawney okazały się nie mieć żadnej ważności, co akurat trzeba zaliczyć do rzeczy, których nie przyjęłam z radością, jako że oto coś tak jednoznacznie potwierdziło mój dotychczasowy światopogląd.  
  
– Wiadomo – mruknęła Tonks.  
  
– Ale wiesz, obawiam się, że przez nowe przyzwyczajenia i zupełnie inny tryb życia zapomnę o czymś istotnym – wymamrotała.  
  
– Ja wciąż budzę się ze strachem, że o czymś zapomniałam, coś przeoczyłam czy powiedziałam zbyt wiele. To normalne. Poza tym jestem metamorfomagiem. Czasem budzę się i mam wilcze łapy. Trudno zapanować mi nad tym, kiedy na przykład śpię. Teraz znacznie trudniej niż kiedyś, przed wojną.  
  
Tonks nieco posmutniała. Hermionie zrobiło się jej trochę żal. Nie wiedziała, co powiedzieć.  
  
– Przepraszam, że użyłam magii – powiedziała nagle Hermiona, unosząc wzrok. – Kiedy ci się rozlało.  
  
– Nie ma sprawy, nie ma sprawy. Postaraj się tego jednak nie robić, przynajmniej w mojej obecności. Ja też w końcu staram się odzwyczaić.  
  
– Tak. To boli, prawda? – spytała Hermiona, wracając wzrokiem do swoich dłoni, które zaczęła zaciskać w pięści. – Fizycznie. Często muszę serwować sobie długie, gorące kąpiele, by choć trochę rozładować to napięcie w mięśniach, na końcach palców. Inaczej mam wrażenie, jakby płonęły mi zakończenia nerwów, a moje dłonie…  
  
– Na gacie Merlina, Hermiono, boli cię nieużywanie magii? Nigdy nie miałam tego problemu.  
  
Ostatnio po tym, co zrobiła, ból bywał wręcz nieznośny. Musiała szpikować się mugolskim środkami przeciwbólowymi. Czuła się, jakby ciągle była najedzona, przeładowana, ale magicznie. W tych okolicznościach nie było to nic dziwnego, jednak wcześniej też miała ten problem. Myślała, że to normalna reakcja organizmu.  
  
– Może to psychosomatyczne. Albo coś jak głód nikotynowy. Powinno minąć, kiedy kategorycznie przestanę jej używać.  
  
– Miejmy nadzieję – odparła Tonks, nagle wyraźnie zdenerwowana. Jednocześnie coś zaświtało w głowie Hermiony. Matko, chyba nie myślała, że Hermiona okłamała ją w tej kwestii.  
  
– Doro, ja tego nie zrobiłam! – wypaliła.  
  
– Granger, na litość… Przecież sobie ufamy, prawda? – zaczęła Tonks, nie kryjąc irytacji. – Nie okłamujemy się, tak?  
  
– Tak – potwierdziła szybko Hermiona.  
  
– Więc dlaczego nagle pomyślałaś, że ja pomyślałam, że jednak to zrobiłaś?  
  
Hermiona również wstała i znów wzięła kilka głębszych oddechów, żeby się uspokoić.  
  
– Przepraszam, wydawało mi się. Miałaś taką minę.  
  
– Ponieważ to może być poważna sprawa. Jeśli twój problem nie minie, jeśli ból będzie się nasilał, odezwiesz się do mnie, w porządku?  
  
Hermiona zgodziła się. Pomyślała przy okazji, że niepotrzebnie wspominała i o tym. Wielkie rzeczy… Czasem ciągnęło ją w mięśniach. Tonks wszędzie doszukiwała się ogromnych problemów. Po wojnie przebijała ją we wszystkim. Bardzo się zmieniła, bardzo szybko robiła się poważna i przewrażliwiona.   
  
Tonks zerwała się na nogi, bo nie mogła wytrzymać tego zastoju. Hermiona zrozumiała, że ta rozmowa trwała zbyt długo, obie zrobiły się zbyt nerwowe i zaczęły gadać głupoty. Było jasne, że to koniec ich  _pogawędki_.  
  
Kobieta odprowadziła ją do porzuconego koło lustra w przedpokoju kalosza. Hermiona odwróciła się do niej i posłała jej przepraszający uśmiech.  
  
– Dziękuję za rozmowę, wieści i przepraszam za kłopot. Chyba musiałam z kimś o tym pogadać i usłyszeć, jak o tym rozmawiam.  
  
– Nie ma sprawy, nie ma sprawy. Masz Tony’ego, spoczywa na tobie wręcz potrójna odpowiedzialność, naprawdę ci się nie dziwię.  
  
Popatrzyły na siebie.  
  
– Matko – Tonks przebrała dłońmi włosy. – Super atmosfera. Juppi. – Pomachała rękoma koło głowy.  
  
– Pewnie – odparła Hermiona, uśmiechając się, choć w środku niej coś się wciąż cholernie nieprzyjemnie przewracało. Może to była kwestia niespodziewanego upału, może poruszanych spraw, ale nagle poczuła się też zmęczona.  
  
Tonks przyzwała i złapała swoją różdżkę. Hermiona widziała, jak zabłysnęły jej oczy, kiedy ją pochwyciła. Było w nich tyle niechęci, ile rozpaczliwiej potrzeby. Musiała długo nie mieć jej w dłoni, a tu nagle przybyła Hermiona, zmuszając ją do tego.  
  
– Ufam ci – powiedziała Hermiona, spoglądając w dół na koniec różdżki kobiety. Przełknęła ślinę.  
  
 _To niemal to samo zaklęcie. Jedynie jego łagodniejsza wersja._  
  
Tonks skinęła głową i machnęła różdżką. Jeszcze nim zgasł błysk zaklęcia, Tonks wcisnęła do dłoni Hermiony stary kalosz i aktywowała świstoklik.  
  
Hermiona znalazła się z powrotem w parku, choć nie obyło się bez ciężkiego wylądowania na tyłku. Przeklęła cicho pod nosem.  
  
Wszystko to, co widziała podczas rozmowy z Tonks, zniknęło z jej pamięci. Hermiona wiedziała, co widziała, ale nie miała przed sobą tych obrazów. Wszystko było zamazane, jedyną rzeczą, która pozostała wyraźna w jej umyśle, były słowa Tonks. Możliwe, że właśnie przez to tak trudno było jej znieść ich ciężar.  
  
Chciała uspokoić się tą rozmową, może powiedzieć Tonks o pewnym istotnym fakcie, ale do cholery, nie dała rady. Nawet to, czego były świadome obie, powodowało, że atmosfera robiła się, delikatnie mówiąc, napięta.  
  
Hermiona zdała sobie sprawę, że dobrze zrobiła, wstrzymując się z oznajmieniem Tonks najważniejszego.  
  
„A tak przy okazji, Czarny Pan znalazł mnie i najpewniej chciał zabić, ale ja jakimś cudem okazałam się lepsza i w konsekwencji jest teraz moim sąsiadem i mugolem, który niczego nie pamięta. Wciąż ma na imię Tom, ale nazwisko wolał moje. Mówisz, że u ciebie wszystko dobrze?”  
  
Nie zastanawiała się nad ewentualną reakcją Tonks i dopiero, kiedy zaczęła z nią tę rozmowę, zdała sobie sprawę, że ta jeszcze bardziej narwana od niej czarownica z pewnością chciałaby naprawić błąd Hermiony i go zabić. A to po tym, kiedy zrobiłaby w swoim mieszkaniu jeszcze więcej bałaganu, próbując się uspokoić. Wpierw zwymyślałaby, a potem wyśmiała Hermionę. Nie byłoby żadnego: postąpiłaś słusznie, Hermiono, jestem z ciebie dumna.   
  
Tonks by się nie zawahała - wzięłaby sprawy w swoje ręce. A do tego nie mogłaby dopuścić, prawda? Nie, to zaszło zbyt daleko. On był jej sąsiadem. Miał nowe imię i nazwisko. Korzystał z pomocy tej fundacji. Gdyby coś mu się stało, byłaby pierwszą podejrzaną.  
  
Nic nie mogło mu się stać.  
  
Hermiona skrzywiła się, idąc przez park. Była spocona. Znów miała ochotę rzucić na siebie jakieś zaklęcie – zaklęcie chłodzące, dajmy na to, jednak tym razem powstrzymała już swoją potrzebę. I tak ostatnio pozwoliła sobie na zbyt wiele.  
  
Wreszcie wróciła do domu. Właściwie w samą porę, było za piętnaście trzecia.   
  
Z numeru siedemnastego wychodzili jacyś ludzie w uniformach firmy przewozowej. Miała już otworzyć drzwi, kiedy klucz utknął jej w zamku i jednocześnie usłyszała ten mocny głos, dobywający się z wnętrza sąsiedniego mieszkania.  
  
Zaraz z sąsiednich drzwi wyłonił się mamroczący coś pod nosem, wyraźnie niezadowolony pracownik. Wreszcie w drzwiach pojawił się sam Riddle. To był jego przystanek końcowy. Oparł dłonie o framugi i leniwie spojrzał w jej kierunku. Jakby dobrze wiedział, nim jeszcze stanął w tych cholernych drzwiach, że ona tam będzie.   
  
Musiał słyszeć jej kroki albo szczęk zacinającego się zamka.  
  
Przez chwilę tylko na siebie patrzyli, potem on się uśmiechnął. Hermiona nie zareagowała. Miała nadzieję, że wróci do siebie bez słowa - niestety.  
  
– Dzień dobry, Anne – powiedział i jego głos rozlał się po korytarzu jak smoła, zatrzymując ją w bezruchu. Naprawdę, miała wrażenie, że coś zalepiło jej gardło, ponieważ tym razem nie była w stanie wydobyć z siebie słowa i jedynie skinęła głową, opierając się barkiem o framugę. – Zajrzyj wieczorem. Mam te papiery do podpisania, bo jak rozumiem, wciąż jesteś zainteresowana byciem moją _opiekunką_.  
  
– Zapukam koło ósmej – odparła krótko.  
  
Weszła wreszcie do mieszkania i zniknął jej z oczu. Zatrzasnęła za sobą drzwi i zapatrzyła się przed siebie. Coś do niej dotarło.


	5. 5. Opór materii

 

Strach każdego dnia przybierał inną barwę. Złość także.  
  
Nie była żadną Anne, nie dla niego i z pewnością nie tak z dnia na dzień.  
  
Przez jej ciało przeszedł nieprzyjemny prąd i znów magia dała o sobie znać na zakończeniach nerwów. Zacisnęła palce na kluczach i odrzuciła je na swoje miejsce, nie zauważając, że zamieniły się w dwukolorową, bezkształtną formę.  
  
Wystarczyła odrobina poufałości ze strony człowieka, który nie wiedział, kim jest, i wpadała we wściekłość. Zbyt łatwo. Nie mogła tak nad sobą nie panować. Wiedziała, dokąd zmierza. To on nie miał o niczym pojęcia.  
  
Hermiona zaczęła powoli krążyć po mieszkaniu. Odłożyła torbę z komputerem i zaczęła zbierać przedmioty, które nie wyglądały dobrze na oknie czy parapecie. Opanowawszy ten niewielki nieporządek, poszła robić obiad.   
  
Jej zdolności kucharskie równały się tym, które wykazała na lekcjach Eliksirów. Musiała pilnować przepisów i nie rozstawać się z miarką – jej spontaniczność w kuchni sięgała więc dna. Ale może gotowanie było nie tylko jej problemem? Zastanowiła się nagle, jak ten okropny człowiek radził sobie z jedzeniem. Czy jako jego opiekunka powinna nauczyć go gotować, a co więcej – pokazać mu gdzie i jak robi się zakupy? Mógł nie wiedzieć pewnych rzeczy, które wiązały się z takim zwyczajnym, mugolskim życiem, prawda?   
  
Myśl o uczeniu Lorda gotowania rozpogodziła ją niespodziewanie i zeszło z niej trochę tej złości, którą wciąż jednak w sobie dusiła. Z jej poczuciem humoru musiało dziać się coś złego, ponieważ nawet zaśmiała się nad garnkiem z makaronem.  
  
– Może chciałby wiedzieć, jak robi się babeczki – mruknęła w dziwnym rozbawieniu.   
  
Tony przepadał za jej babeczkami, należały do tych wypieków, nad którymi nie grymasił, ale nie robiła ich zbyt często, by mu się nie przejadły. Lubiła widzieć jego pisk radości, gdy zaskakiwała go nimi raz na jakiś czas.  
  
Wpadł do mieszkania zaledwie po paru minutach. Szybko wywęszył, że mama coś pichci, najwyraźniej wbrew jego nadziejom.  
  
– Mamo, nie nakładaj mi. Miałem obiad w szkole – powiedział marudnie, uczepiając się jej fartucha i jednocześnie kontrolnie zaglądając do garnków.  
  
Ucałowała go w policzek. Tony skrzywił się, więc go po nim poklepała. Skrzywił się jeszcze bardziej.  
  
– Tak, miałeś obiad, ale znając życie, nie zjadłeś go. Nałożę ci mało, a jeśli nie będziesz mógł, nie zjesz wszystkiego, dobrze?  
  
Westchnął, skinął głową i poszedł do swojego pokoju odłożyć plecak. Był dziś chyba w nie najlepszym humorze. Wszak przegapił jedną lekcję. Cóż za strata! Dobrze wiedziała, co musi przeżywać.   
  
Wyjrzała przez okno w stronę szkoły Anthony’ego. Od zachodu zbierały się chmury. _Jak dobrze. Może przyjdzie deszcz, a może nawet rozpęta się burza, która ugasi ten niecodzienny żar._  
  
Czuła, że się trochę uspokaja. Trochę. Takie proste, codzienne czynności zawsze pomagały jej zapanować nad sobą. Odcedzanie makaronu, rozkładanie sztućców, zaciąganie małego do kuchni, który licząc na to, że mu jednak daruje ten obiad, okopał się klockami w swoim pokoju.   
  
Tony rozgrzebywał jedzenie i grymasił, a ona uśmiechała się, jedząc i słuchając jego narzekań na szkolną nauczycielkę, która nie doceniła jego pomysłów na uatrakcyjnienie lekcji. Był bardzo pewny siebie jak na sześciolatka, ją też czasem pouczał w różnych sprawach, zupełnie nieświadomy tego, jak bardzo wdał się w swoją mamę. I nie sprawiał jej żadnych kłopotów. Jasne, wszedł już w ten wiek, że czasem musiała mu powtórzyć pięć razy to samo, zanim jej posłuchał, poza tym wciąż boczył się i obrażał, ale był przy tym tak absolutnie kochany.  
  
Gdyby nie wykluwająca się w nim magia i cała ich sytuacja, pewnie mogłaby być o niego zupełnie spokojna.  


 

~o~o~o~

  
Riddle stanął w drzwiach, chłodny i spokojny. Ustąpił na bok i wpuścił ją do środka. Weszła pewnie i rozejrzała się naokoło. Znała to mieszkanie i była ciekawa, co zdążył już w nim zrobić. Cóż, niewiele. Było pustawo, pani Wilkinson faktycznie całkowicie je opróżniła i nagle było śmiesznie nagie bez tych wszystkich pierdółek i posążków, które w nim trzymała. W powietrzu wciąż unosił się jednak wątły zapach kadzideł, powodując niewielki zaduch. Kolejny powód, dla którego nie powinien być zainteresowany wynajmem.   
  
Weszła do salonu. Okna były otwarte na oścież. Wietrzył mieszkanie.   
  
– Co będzie pan tu robił? – zapytała z ciekawością. Przystanął tuż obok z dłońmi wsuniętymi do kieszeni i, idąc jej śladem, również rozejrzał się po wnętrzu. Trudno było zignorować jego ciężką obecność, ale ani drgnęła.  _Do tego też się przyzwyczaję_  – pomyślała.  
  
– Na początek pewnie zerwę te tapety. Właścicielka nie miała nic przeciwko pomalowaniu ścian. Wręcz przeciwnie.  
  
Pokiwała głową. Od tego powinien zacząć. Skoro faktycznie musiał tu mieszkać…  
  
Poza ścianami mieszkanie właściwie nie wymagało zbyt wiele pracy, musiała to przyznać. Miało ładny rozkład jak jej własne i, domyślała się, nie za dużo, ani nie za mało wpadającego do środka światła. Trzeba było je tylko trochę odświeżyć.  
  
W salonie stała jedynie długa sofa, stolik i lampa. Sprawnie mu to szło, a temu nie trzeba było się dziwić.   
  
– Coś do picia?  
  
– Nie, dziękuję – odparła i uśmiechnęła się na tyle delikatnie i szczerze, na ile mogła.  
  
Skinął lekko głową i przez chwilę tylko patrzył jej w oczy, jakby to było normalne – tak fatalnie zaglądać ludziom w oczy. Zdała sobie sprawę, że najpewniej starał się wyciągnąć jakieś sobie tylko znane wnioski. Był trochę jak dzikie zwierzę. Brakowało tylko, by zaczął ją obwąchiwać. I nie, żeby się tego nie spodziewała. Nie mogła go tym zaklęciem pozbawić jego przyzwyczajeń. Zwyczajnie nie czuł potrzeby odwracania wzroku, bycia mniej bezpośrednim. Badał.  
  
– Naprawdę niczego mi nie potrzeba. I proszę tego nie robić – mruknęła cicho i odwracając się, ruszyła ku sofie. Przez chwilę zupełnie nie obchodziło jej, czy zrozumie jej słowa.   
  
Podniosła leżące na stoliku papiery i usiadła z nimi na kanapie, zdenerwowana w środku, ale opanowana na zewnątrz. Nawet nie drżały jej ręce.   
  
– Pozwoli pan, że wpierw to przeczytam?  
  
– Liczę na to, że przeczytasz, Anne – powiedział i na chwilę zniknął jej z oczu. Wrócił z filiżanką kawy w dłoni.   
  
Zerwał się gwałtowny wiatr, więc podszedł do okna i zaczął je spokojnie zamykać. Wrócił i usiadł obok na kanapie, być może zbyt blisko. Inna sprawa, że aby zachować wygodny dla niej dystans, powinien zostać przy tym oknie.  
  
Z jego twarzy stopniowo znikała powaga, ustępując uśmiechowi. Tak, uśmiechał się lekko, może do niej, a może do kawy, ale chyba jednak do niej, tak jakby chciał pokazać jej, że to wszystko to nie jego bezczelność, a serdeczna zachęta. Przecież nie mógł mieć złych intencji. Uśmiechnął się zachęcająco, by kontynuowała. Hermiona uniosło pytająco jedną brew.  
  
– Przeczytałaś?  
  
– Mhmmm. Wygląda w porządku – mruknęła i sięgnęła po leżący na blacie długopis.  
  
– W takim razie musisz podać swoje dane i złożyć podpis na każdej stronie.  
  
– Czy moglibyśmy póki co nie być na ty? Proszę mi wybaczyć. Czułabym się niezręcznie.  
  
Jego twarz była nagle pozbawiona wyrazu, oczy mierzyły ją chłodno.   
  
– Nie miałem zamiaru pani urazić.  
  
– Nie uraził mnie pan. Po prostu – nic na siłę.  
  
Odstawił filiżankę.  
  
– Jest pani chyba podobna do mnie.  
  
Drgnęła jej ręka, co z pewnością spostrzegł. Nie należał do ludzi, którym umykają tego typu rzeczy.  
  
– Tak?  
  
– To dlatego panią wybrałem. Jest w pani coś zupełnie znajomego, czego nie mogę nazwać. Właściwie nie wiem, czy mogę to poczuć. To wciąż mi ucieka. Prawie mam to na końcu języka, to spostrzeżenie, ale nic z tego.  
  
Odwróciła wzrok, jakby się zamyślając.  
  
– A nie ma pan tak teraz ze wszystkim?  
  
– Nie. Tylko z panią.  
  
Hermiona pomyślała, że to nie najlepiej.  
  
– Prawdę powiedziawszy, nie bardzo wiem, jak odpowiedzieć. To chyba dobrze, prawda? Może pan w końcu do tego dojdzie i to panu jakoś pomoże.  
  
– Jestem pewien.  
  
Niesamowite, jak się jej narzucał, po prostu siedząc obok.   
  
Poza tym jej magia trochę przy nim wariowała. Nie mogła tego ignorować. Ta stara jej część, ta, która była z nią od zawsze, nie chciała mieć z nim nic wspólnego i tworzyła w niej jakąś barierę. Druga część jej magii zdawała się natomiast rozpoznawać prawowitego właściciela. W związku z tym trochę kręciło się jej głowie i ponieważ musiała starać się nad sobą panować, trudno było jej skupić się na czymkolwiek innym.  
  
Podejrzewała więc, że może wiedzieć, co tak umyka Riddle’owi. Magia. Miała jej zbyt wiele, jak na jedną wiedźmę. Gdyby chciała, gdyby wiedziała, że nad sobą zapanuje, pewnie mogłaby wszystko. Ale była sama i miała swoje sumienie. Nie interesowała jej polityka.  
  
Wstała i w tym samym momencie deszcz zaczął bębnić o szyby. Spojrzała ku oknu. To było chyba prawdziwe oberwanie chmury.   
  
– Nareszcie – mruknęła sztywno. – Pogoda była od kilku dni straszna.  
  
– Zgodzę się. Obudziłem się w Anglii, którą trawi majowy upał. Mam szczerą nadzieję, że te chmury przyniosą poprawę pogody, bo inaczej zacznę zastanawiać się, czy nie ocknąłem się w takiej alternatywnej rzeczywistości, w której w Wielkiej Brytanii panuje klimat kontynentalny.  
  
Cóż, z pewnością była to dla niego jakaś alternatywa.  
  
– Zapewniam pana, że poprzednia wiosna i lata były deszczowe.  
  
Świetnie, gadali o pogodzie. Wolałaby chyba niezręczną dyskusję o jego zapomnianych przyzwyczajeniach, ponieważ byłaby pewnie… mniej niezręczna i wymuszona.  
  
– A ja ich nie pamiętam, ale – podniósł się zwinnie, ominął stolik i zbliżył ku niej – wyobrażenie sobie Londynu w deszczu nie przychodzi mi z trudem. Wie pani, to dziwne, naprawdę bardzo dziwne, jak układają się… powiedzmy, że ścieżki mojej niepamięci. Prawie nic nie zgadza się z tymi opisami w podręcznikach. Pamiętam Londyn, potrafię się w nim nie zgubić, ale nie pamiętam siebie w Londynie. Wiem, dokąd prowadzi dana ulica, ale nie wiem, czy kiedyś jedynie nią przechodziłem, czy może na niej mieszkałem.  
  
Mogła tylko jęknąć w duchu.  
  
– Kiedy widzieliśmy się w ośrodku, wspominał mi pan, jak to działa.  
  
– I nie wydaje się to pani intrygujące? Doprawdy, gdybym to nie ja niczego nie pamiętał, potraktowałbym to zapewne jako łakomy kąsek… – urwał, nagle sobie o czymś przypominając. – A, tak. Mogłaby pani jutro iść ze mną na zakupy?  
  
– Na jakie zakupy?  
  
– Spożywcze. Nie miałem pojęcia, że mogę mieć takie trudności z kupieniem czegokolwiek sensownego do jedzenia. Te wszystkie marki z niczym mi się nie kojarzą. Nie wiem, które produkty są dobre, a których należałoby z różnych względów unikać. Jutro będzie mi pani towarzyszyć i powie o wszystkim, dobrze?  
  
Może by i parsknęła, słysząc jego wyznanie, gdyby nie zgasił jej szybko swoim natarczywym, ostrzegawczym spojrzeniem. Patrzył na nią tak, jakby nie dawał jej prawa na więcej niż skinięcie głową na zgodę. Ani słowa, kobieto. Nie miała jednak zamiaru milczeć. Choć przytaknęła, i owszem.  
  
– Tak, możliwe, że znajdę trochę czasu. Muszę, w końcu teraz to moje zadanie. I właściwie nie dziwię się pana irytacji, to musi być kłopotliwe i irytujące – mówiła spokojnie, bez cienia złośliwości i z nadzieją, że ta maska wygląda zupełnie jak twarz. Mimo to w jego oczach zabłysła z trudem skrywana złość.  
  
Bo chciała brzmieć uprzejmie, ale pewnie brzmiała pocieszająco, co nie było dobrym pomysłem. Najlepszym byłoby się zamknąć, tylko skinąć głową, ale nieee, oczywiście wydobywał się z niej potok zupełnie niepotrzebnych i nieprzemyślanych słów. I nie panowała nad tonem swojego głosu. Wreszcie się przymknęła i zrobiła dość głupią minę. Wiedziała. Riddle jedynie zmrużył lekko oczy, przechylił lekko głowę i westchnął, najwyraźniej by kontynuować te farsę.  
  
– Tak, doprowadziło mnie to dziś rano na skraj. Zna pani tego przygłupiego chłopaka z siódmego piętra?  
  
Hermiona zamrugała.  
  
Riddle postąpił krok naprzód.  
  
– Zna go pani?  
  
– Zapewne ma pan na myśli Edwarda.  
  
– Tak, pewnie Edwarda. Gdyby tak pani mogła odwieść go od jego planów zostania moim najlepszym kolegą.  
  
– To nie powinno być moje zadanie, ale wiem, jaki jest Eddie, rozumiem.  
  
– Nie każdy ma odpowiednie podejście.  
  
– Pan nie ma.  
  
– Nie mam. Lepiej byłoby, żebym z nim nie rozmawiał.  
  
– Nie będzie pan musiał.  
  
Założyła włosy za ucho i uciekła wzrokiem ku drzwiom. Zaczynało jej się robić niewygodnie i gorąco. O czym oni w ogóle rozmawiali? Może lepiej byłoby przestać, zanim wpakują się w jakąś naprawdę niedorzeczną dyskusję.  
  
– Pójdę już. Anthony boi się burzy i…  
  
– Oczywiście.  
  
– Postaram się zajrzeć przed południem.  
  
Riddle otworzył jej drzwi, a potem je zamknął, zupełnie bez słowa. Jakby to było normalne, nawet nie mówić do widzenia, ale może tak było lepiej. Może tak.   
  
Hermiona przystanęła jednak przez chwilę na korytarzu, zamknęła oczy i przyłożyła dłoń do klatki piersiowej, by swobodnie nabrać powietrza do płuc, trochę się uspokoić, bo najbardziej miała ochotę rąbnąć głową o ścianę. Jeśli nie nauczy się z nim rozmawiać, to zwariuje. Dobrze jej szło na początku, ale teraz, kiedy znaleźli się na mniej neutralnym terenie, sytuacja była diametralnie inna. Jej odpowiedzi miały mieć być może daleko idące, trudne do przewidzenia konsekwencje. I to zwyczajnie nie dawało o sobie zapomnieć.  


 

~o~o~o~

Ten budynek miał wyjątkowo cienkie ściany, więc ludzie przyzwyczajeni byli do chodzenia na palcach. Telewizory chodziły o parę kreseczek głośności ciszej, podłogi ścieliły grube dywany. Jedynym dozwolonym odgłosem po dwudziestej drugiej był delikatny trzask jeżdżącej między piętrami windy i cichy szum telewizorów. Ten łomot – zerknęła na świecące na czerwono cyferki zegarka, trzecia w nocy, dziękuję bardzo – pewnie obudził pół budynku. I szuranie. Jakby zza ściany. Przez chwilę trwała bez ruchu w swoim łóżku, próbując pojąć, co właściwie słyszała. A potem zerwała się, z trzepoczącym sercem, i popędziła do sypialni małego. Spał spokojnie. Nauczył się nie zwracać uwagi na hałasy. Kiedy miał trzy latka i mieszkała po drugiej stronie Londynu, mieli bardzo hałaśliwego i uciążliwego sąsiada. Wycofała się na palcach z pokoju Tony’ego, zamykając za sobą drzwi z cichym kliknięciem.  
  
Znalazła szlafrok. W jednej kieszeni schowała różdżkę, do drugiej wrzuciła klucze. Wymknęła się z mieszkania. Nie ona jedna wpadła na ten pomysł. W drzwiach swojego mieszkania stała pani Sanderson, pani Włosy na Papilotach. Wypatrywała ratunku albo przynajmniej kogoś, komu mogłaby się poskarżyć. Syn nie przychodził, w markecie nieopodal nierozmowni, Hermiona zawsze była dość cierpliwa, za starszym zrzędzeniem widziała człowieka. Ale teraz zwyczajnie nie miała do tego głowy ani czasu.  
  
– Pani Sanderson, proszę wracać do łóżka – powiedziała wyraźnie, krocząc pewnie w stronę numeru siedemnastego.  
  
– A wyglądał na porządnego człowieka. A tu najwyraźniej, niestety… – zaczęła skrzeczeć staruszka.   
  
– Zajmę się tym. I to się nie powtórzy, zapewniam.  
  
Starsza kobieta chciała coś powiedzieć, ale pod wpływem miny Hermiony zrezygnowała i cofnęła się do wnętrza swojego mieszkania.

Hermiona zatrzymała pięść parę centymetrów od powierzchni drzwi, po czym mocno zapukała. Szuranie ucichło i przez chwilę nie było nic słychać. Potem usłyszała kroki.  
  
Zdziwiła się. Cały był rozmemłany i rozogniony, włosy miał w nieładzie, a jego czoło zrosił pot. Wpierw zmrużył oczy od mocnego światła na klatce, potem napiął się tylko bezczelnie w tych drzwiach.  
  
– Jakiś problem?  
  
– Obudził mi pan dziecko. Jest środek nocy. Co pan wyprawia?  
  
Zamiast odpowiedzieć, wpuścił ją do środka, a przynajmniej to właśnie wywnioskowała z nagle porzuconych przez niego drzwi. Z wahaniem przekroczyła próg. Ciemność przerzedzało jedynie przyćmione światło wydobywające się z kuchni.  
  
– Więc…  
  
Dojrzała przy okazji, że jest dość zdyszany, roztrzęsiony nawet, choć trzymał się chłodno, próbując ukryć fizyczne zmęczenie.  
  
– Nie sądziłem, że ktoś może usłyszeć – odparł niedbale.  
  
– Pół bloku słyszało. Ma pan szczęście, że jeszcze nikt nie wezwał policji. Ludzie tu przyzwyczajeni są do spokoju.  
  
– Mam pewien problem.  
  
– Najwyraźniej – powiedziała, omiatając wzrokiem zrujnowaną kuchnię.  
  
Oderwał ręce od blatu i cofnął się z powrotem do salonu. Wreszcie powoli zaczął poprawiać swój wygląd, układać włosy, wygładzać zmiętą koszulę. Robił to niechętnie. Raczej nie czuł się komfortowo. Pewnie nie wiedział, dlaczego ją wpuścił. To musiało być zmęczenie. Albo impuls.  
  
Hermiona poszła za nim, stanęła na progu salonu, położyła dłonie na biodrach i spojrzała na niego pytająco.  
  
Usiadł w fotelu.  
  
– Sama pani widziała.  
  
– Ten bałagan w kuchni? Jasne – powiedziała z irytacją.  
  
– Nie mogłem patrzeć na te rustykalne szafki.   
  
Hermiona wybałuszyła oczy.   
  
– Nie mógł pan na nie patrzeć… To trzeba było spać, a nie patrzeć. Zresztą, widział pan, co brał – powiedziała podniesionym głosem, obróciła się szybko na pięcie, by zerknąć w kierunku kuchni, po czym znów wbiła w niego ze złością swój wzrok. – To mogło poczekać do rana. Musi się pan nauczyć podstaw współżycia z innymi ludźmi.  
  
– Widzi pani – musiałem mieszkać sam.  
  
– Tyle że niedługo nie będzie mógł się pan usprawiedliwiać swoim nieobyciem czy przyzwyczajeniami, których nawet pan nie pamięta. Najlepiej, gdyby skończył pan z tym od razu. To niedorzeczność.  
  
Założył ręce na siebie.  
  
– Jednak nic na to nie poradzę.  
  
– Za to ja poradzę. Jeśli nie da mi pan innego wyboru, to poradzę.  
  
– Tak pani myśli?  
  
– A wątpi pan?  
  
Wcisnęła gniewnie dłonie do kieszeni szlafroka.  
  
– Nie, ja wcale nie wątpię, pani Davies – odparł, kręcąc nieznacznie głową.  
  
W co on z nią grał, do cholery?  
  
– W takim razie zostawi pan to do jutra?  
  
– Postaram się.  
  
– Naprawdę…  
  
– Zostawię te przeklęte szafki w spokoju.  
  
Prychnęła, do siebie. Nie spodobało mu się to.  
  
– Chodzi o to… – zaczął mocno, ale powstrzymał się. Zacisnął pięści i odetchnął. – Chodzi o to, że materia mi się opiera – mruknął, nagle zmieniając ton na łagodniejszy, mniej napastliwy. Hermiona nie dała się nabrać na jakiekolwiek intencje.  
  
– A wie pan, jak to brzmi? Jak to niedorzecznie brzmi o trzeciej w nocy? – Spojrzał na nią, a w jego oczach lśniło szczere pytanie, jakby naprawdę nie wiedział. O, jednak nie miał ochoty udawać. – I zazwyczaj to robi. Opiera się – odparła po chwili, kierując się z powrotem w stronę drzwi. – Dobrej,  _cichej_  nocy życzę.  
  
Nic nie odpowiedział, nawet nie wstał z fotela, a powinien przecież porwać ją na strzępy, czy nie?  
  
Hermiona sama otworzyła i zamknęła za sobą drzwi i parę chwil później była z powrotem w swoim łóżku. Naciągnęła na siebie kołdrę i schowała pod nią, chcąc odzyskać ciepło.  
  
Nie-wia-ry-go-dne.  
  
Była pewna, że człowiek, z którym rozmawiała w ośrodku, nie zachowywałby się w ten sposób. Wydawał się wtedy zbyt na to logiczny. Więc co to miało być? Czy on właśnie badał jej reakcje? Czy ją wyczuwał, w środku nocy na dodatek, tak przy okazji przemeblowania? Na litość, nawet bez swojej magii był cholernie nie do zniesienia.  
  
Pojawiła się jednak jakaś odrobinka dziwnego zadowolenia z tej sytuacji. Czuła złość, irytację, ale i satysfakcję. Coś w niej wierciło się radośnie. Może to była kwestia tego, że mogła z nim prowadzić nawet tak idiotyczne rozmowy, a on nic nie wiedział, nic, co najwyżej coś tam sobie śmiesznie knuł. Serce biło jej mocno, czuła tę adrenalinę, ale było dobrze.  
  
Mimo natłoku myśli, jakby z rozpędu nadspodziewanie szybko zasnęła, a potem nie przegapiła budzika.


	6. 6. Nie tylko Niemcy mieli pistolety

Od rana bolały ją mięśnie. Nie przypominała sobie, by wcześniej szczególnie się przemęczała, ale przyczyna nie leżała zapewne w wysiłku fizycznym, a w stresie i długotrwałym napięciu. To, co miało miejsce w nocy, rano wydawało się Hermionie nieco nierzeczywiste. Nie była pewna, ile z tego, co zapamiętała, wydarzyło się naprawdę.  
  
Postanowiła wyjść na poranny spacer, jeszcze nim Tony się zbudzi, a wiedziała, że nie nastąpi to przed dzwonkiem budzika. On mógł spać tylko więcej, nie mniej. 

Nałożyła więc swój szary prochowiec, owinęła szyję cienką apaszką i wyszła na wiatr.   
  
Szła, zwinnie przestępując nad kałużami i w pełni ciesząc się rześkim porankiem. Pocieszał ją chłód, który płynął do niej falami i przenikał przez szczeliny płaszcza. Nie pocieszało jej natomiast widmo zakupów z Riddle’em.   
  
Nie była w stanie przy nim odetchnąć. Wprawiał ją w osłupienie niemal każdym słowem. Trudno powiedzieć, czego właściwie się spodziewała po Czarnym Panu, jednak nie przypuszczała, że nawet pozbawiony pamięci, a więc jednocześnie wszystkich swoich dotychczasowych planów i zamysłów, będzie kimś tak zajmującym. Przy nim trzeba było być bardziej skupionym, uważnym. Żądał więcej uwagi niż jakikolwiek inny człowiek. Każde słowo zdawało się mieć ukryte znaczenie, każdy gest wydawał się coś sugerować. To było tak, jakby grał z nią i kazał się odczytywać, dostrzegać w swoich słowach i gestach więcej. Nie potrafiąc podjąć tej gry lub po prostu nie mogąc przestać widzieć w nim zbyt wiele, traciła oddech.   
  
A może chodziło o to, że za bardzo w tym siedziała, za bardzo to się działo z godziny na godzinę, i nie gdzieś w odległym zamku i wszędzie wokół, ale tylko tutaj – pod numerem piętnastym i siedemnastym.   
  
Numer piętnasty, Hermiona Granger, członkini nieistniejącego już Zakonu Feniksa, Niepożądana nr 1, ścigana żywa, choć z kiepskimi perspektywami na przeżycie po złapaniu.   
  
Numer siedemnasty, Lord Voldemort, jeden z największych zbrodniarzy świata czarodziei, który kiedykolwiek stąpał po ziemi. Bez pamięci i pod jej kontrolą, podobno.  
  
Sądziła, że coś o takiej randze ważności nie powinno rozgrywać się na tak niewielkim obszarze, bez niczyjej wiedzy. Irytowały ją te pozory niewielkich kłopotów życia codziennego, zwyczajności, dławiła się wręcz tą nieadekwatnością.  
  
Skręciła w kolejną ulicę. Teraz szła pod wiatr, mrużąc oczy. Jednocześnie na jej twarz padały drobniutkie, chłodne kropelki mżawki. Mijali ją szarzy ludzie, zupełnie nieświadomi tego, o ile mniej mogliby znaczyć, gdyby znalazła się w niebezpieczeństwie i musiała się bronić.  
  
Oczywiście, starałaby się nie dopuścić do czyjejkolwiek śmierci, ale przyjmowała do wiadomości, że parę ludzkich istnień mogłoby być ceną za jej przetrwanie.  
  
Nie wiedziała, czy nie było to właśnie miarą dla zmian, które w niej zaszły. Jej postawa nie wynikała z rozmyślań nad życiem i wiary, że w tej sytuacji może czy powinna posunąć się do tego i tego. Nie było rozważań, do czego ma prawo. Wiedziała, że nie ma żadnego, ale to nie miało znaczenia. Nowa Hermiona… Anne, była konsekwencją tego, co musiała, absolutnie musiała zrobić, by przetrwać, a potem, by chronić swojego syna.  
  
Tak, była ze sobą na tyle szczera, by uznać, że wszystko, co ją spotyka, w pewien sposób zaburza jej pojmowanie siebie i świata. Starała się rozważnie oddzielać dobro od zła i choć wiedziała, że granica, którą wyznaczyła sobie między jednym i drugim, jest zapewne bardzo umowna, wolała ją dostrzegać. Tak było łatwiej podejmować decyzje, dzięki którym poczucie słuszności przepływało przez nią i napełniało ją spokojem. Potrzebowała tego uczucia, nawet jeśli miałoby być ułudą.  
  
Mimo wciąż przyprawiającego o gęsią skórkę chłodu, poluźniła szal pod szyją. Czuła się już całkiem dobrze. Magia wyostrzała jej zmysły, czy może – sprawiła, że miały większy, nieludzki zasięg. Nie tylko w jakiś sposób była świadoma obecności ludzi, każdej osoby z osobna, za nią i daleko przed nią, wiedziała też, że nic jej nie grozi.   
  
Była opanowana i pełna skupienia, mogła więc wracać.

 

 

~o~o~o~

  
  
Kiedy Tony obudził się, grymasił jeszcze bardziej niż dzień wcześniej. Najpierw nie mogła wyciągnąć go z łóżka. Schował się pod kołdrę i jak to się już nieraz działo, musiała go nią owinąć i otulonego zanieść do salonu. Usadziła zaspanego Antony’ego na kanapie, wcisnęła mu pilota do ręki i poszła robić śniadanie. (Wiedziała, że to kiepskie rozwiązanie wychowawcze, ale po pierwsze, mały przejawiał równie duże zainteresowanie książkami, po drugie, chciała, żeby miał o czym rozmawiać z rówieśnikami.)   
  
Niestety kiedy przyniosła mu jedzenie, wciąż był w stanie niezgody na wszystko, co nie wiązało się ze snem czy ewentualnie oglądaniem bajek. Zakopał się pod kocem i nie reagował na jej słowa. Aż tak się obraził? Z rana? To nie było do niego podobne.  
  
– O nie, kolego – powiedziała ze zdecydowaniem, chcąc doprowadzić go w końcu do porządku. W chwili, kiedy chwyciła za koc, wyczuła jednak, że to coś więcej niż kaprys. Coś naprawdę musiało go trapić, a w myślach Hermiony wszystkie jego ewentualne zmartwienia – czym może martwić się sześciolatek? – nie sprowadzały się do nieprzyjemnych nauczycielek czy kłótni z kolegami, a do budzącej się w chłopczyku magii, do tego poczucia inności, które mógł odczuwać. Serce jej się krajało na samą myśl, że mógł się tak czuć. Świetnie pamiętała własne zagubienie z lat dziecinnych, zanim dowiedziała się, że jest czarownicą.  
  
Usiadła obok i pogłaskała go po wystającej spod zaciągniętego po uszy koca, bujnej czuprynie.  
  
– Tony, w porządku. Jeśli naprawdę nie chcesz, nie pójdziesz dziś do szkoły.  
  
Oto pojawiła się głowa, która być może gotowa była przyjąć przygotowane pożywienie. Uśmiechnęła się do niego. Tony wciąż patrzył na nią dziwacznie.  
  
– To dobrze, mamo... A pójdziemy gdzieś dzisiaj? – zapytał niewinnie.  
  
 _A to parszywiec!_ , pomyślała z czułością.  
  
– Rozumiem więc, że twoja niechęć nie odnosi się do wychodzenia z domu w ogóle, a jedynie do szkoły? – zapytała, szturchając go.  
  
Pokiwał głową, nie protestując, a wręcz uśmiechając się przebiegle.  
  
– Pójdziemy. Nasz nowy sąsiad prosił, żeby pokazać mu okolicę.  
  
– To dobrze, bo… Mamo? – Skinęła głową. – Ja chcę chodzić do szkoły, tylko dzisiaj nie chciałem, bo pani Cummins może być jeszcze na mnie zła. Wczoraj bardzo się na mnie zezłościła. A to było takie niesprawiedliwe! Violet zapytała panią o tych starszych panów w mundurach, którzy byli na lekcjach w piątej i szóstej klasie. Ja znam chłopaków z piątej klasy, mówili mi, że na ich lekcje przychodzą weterani z drugiej wojny światowej. Bo była sześćdziesiąta rocznica końca wojny w Europie, prawda? Nawet w telewizji mówili i to kilka razy. A pani Cummins wszystko się pomyliło. Powiedziała, że sześćdziesiąt lat temu skończyła się na świecie wielka wojna i źli Niemcy przegrali, a przecież to nieprawda! Ósmego maja 1945 roku wojna skończyła się w Europie. Ta wielka bomba spadła w Japonii w sierpniu, a wojna na całym świecie skończyła się drugiego września. Powiedziałem też… – zawahał się i zmarszczył brwi.  
  
– Co powiedziałeś? – zapytała łagodnie i zachęcająco.  
  
– Nie tylko Niemcy mieli pistolety. Wszyscy się zabijali – mruknął niepewnie i ucichł, jakby obawiając się, że reakcja mamy będzie podobna do reakcji nauczycielki.

Hermiona mrugnęła parę razy, nie wierząc. On miał tylko sześć lat, czy sześcioletni chłopiec powinien myśleć w taki sposób?  
  
– Tak powiedziałem i pani Cummins krzyknęła wtedy, żebym usiadł i już się więcej nie odzywał, a potem nikt nie chciał się ze mną bawić, jakby wszyscy się z nią zgadzali, jakbym powiedział jakąś straszną nieprawdę. Mamoooo?  
  
Jej dłoń zatrzymała się w jego włosach i odetchnęła głęboko. Niby nie chodziło o magię, a o podważanie autorytetu nauczycielki, która mogła średnio znosić to, że poprawiało ją sześcioletnie dziecko, a mimo to nie odczuła pełnej ulgi.  
  
– Nie martw się. Jeśli chcesz, porozmawiam z panią Cummins.  
  
– Nie musisz – oznajmił ze zdecydowaniem. – Minie jej w końcu ta złość, jak każdej kobiecie!  
  
Zaśmiała się i poklepała go po głowie.  
  
– Gdybyś wiedział, jak długo potrafimy się złościć! Ale oczywiście masz rację, więc nie musisz jej przepraszać, ani przyznawać się do błędu, którego nie popełniłeś – pocieszyła go i spoważniała. – Chyba że… chyba że wolałabyś, by koledzy nie sądzili, że zmyślasz.  
  
– Przecież nie zmyślałem!  
  
– Nie szkodzi, Tony. Pomyśl o tym, że większość twoich kolegów nie umie jeszcze dobrze czytać i nawet nie zastanawiała się nad tego rodzaju rzeczami, o których dyskutowałeś z nauczycielką. Są też za mali, by dokonywać takich rozróżnień –  _ty też jesteś za mały_ , pomyślała – i być może twoja nauczycielka zdenerwowała się, ponieważ niechcący poruszyłeś temat, którego nie mogłaby rozwinąć. Nawet nie powinna o tym z tobą rozmawiać. Och, ty okropny chłopcze, byłeś o krok od zasiania ziarenka chaosu w tych małych główkach. – Pocałowała go w czoło, w związku z czym skrzywił się wyraźnie, być może też nie rozumiejąc jej słów. – Tony, choć twoja nauczycielka nie mówiła prawdy, miała rację, mówiąc to, co mówiła, ponieważ nad pewnymi rzeczami nie powinniście się jeszcze zastanawiać. I, Tony… Prawie nikt nie lubi, kiedy wytyka mu się błędy czy pokazuje jego własną niewiedzę, choć nie jestem pewna, czy tak było w tym przypadku. Niemniej jednak wysoka inteligencja i to, co inni nazywają wymądrzaniem się, niejednego skazały na samotność, a uwierz mi, kochanie, samotność to straszna rzecz.  
  
Skończyła, właściwie mówiąc do siebie. Zamyśliła się.  
  
Podejrzewała, że podobnie jak ona, będzie miał kłopoty z utrzymaniem języka za zębami, chyba że pójdzie w ślady… Nie. Wpierw potrząsnęła głową, odruchowo odrzucając od siebie tę myśl i zaraz potem skarciła się za to. Bardzo wiele mogło zależeć od tego, jak ukształtuje się glinę, z której był ulepiony. Nie mogła udawać, że Anthony nic zupełnie w sobie z niego nie ma.  
  
– Dlaczego? – zapytał z niecierpliwością, najwyraźniej ponawiając pytanie.  
  
– Wolałabyś nie mieć kolegów?  
  
– Wolałbym mieć kolegów – odpowiedział pewnie. – Ale dlaczego mądrych ludzi się nie lubi? Przecież powinno się ich podziwiać.  
  
– Nikt nie lubi czuć się głupszy.  
  
Przygryzł wargę.  
  
– Hmmm, a myślisz, że ja będę mądry?  
  
– Mam nadzieję, że będziesz bardzo mądry. Ale prawdziwa mądrość wiąże się nie tylko z inteligencją i ilością przeczytanych książek, ale i ze skromnością, pokorą, szacunkiem wobec innych ludzi oraz z wieloma innymi rzeczami, o których zdążysz się jeszcze nauczyć. Czasem lepiej nie mówić wszystkiego, a czasem baaardzo mądrze jest słuchać swojej mamy, ponieważ wciąż tylko ona wie, co dla ciebie najlepsze. Więc otwieramy buzię…  
  
– Mamo, nie jestem już w przedszkolu! Sam zjem.

 

 

~o~o~o~

  
  
Na wspólne zakupy szło dwoje ludzi, którzy skrzywdzili się najbardziej na świecie. Dwoje oprawców. I Tony, przy którym musiała być mądra, a który co chwila wybiegał lekko przed nią i podskakiwał ochoczo, być może wciąż podniecony niespodziewaną decyzją mamy.  
  
Chyba znów zabrakło jej wyobraźni, bo świadomość tej jedynej rzeczy, o której wcześniej nie pomyślała, była niszcząca. Ta niepokojąca myśl spłynęła na nią, kiedy tylko upuścili budynek i Tony postanowił złapać ją nie za prawą, a za lewą rękę, co spowodowało, że stąpał równą między nią a Riddle’em.  
  
Mogliby wyglądać jak rodzina. Ktoś mógłby przecież tak pomyśleć. Spadło to na nią znienacka i była zadziwiona, że wcześniej nie przyszło jej to do głowy. Tony był chyba równie podobny do swojego biologicznego ojca, jak Riddle do swojego. Małe, lustrzane odbicie o cieplejszych rysach. Jej orzechowe oczy. Nigdy nie myślała, że podobieństwo fizyczne jest tak duże, uderzające wręcz, dopóki koło Riddle’a nie szła jego mniejsza, niemożliwie pełna entuzjazmu wersja. Riddle zapewne nie mógłby o tym pomyśleć. Nie mógłby dostrzec faktycznego podobieństwa między sobą a tym chłopcem, między sobą a kimkolwiek innym (nie wierzyła w to, co powiedział jej dzień wcześniej), ale drżała, za każdym razem kiedy jej wzrok wędrował od Tony’ego do tego potwora i kiedy on choćby przelotnie spoglądał na jej synka. Gdyby ktoś zwrócił mu uwagę… Ludzie, którzy mijali ich co jakiś czas, posyłając im choćby obojętne spojrzenia, mogli tak myśleć.  
  
Dlatego to będzie ostatni raz, kiedy zobaczą ich razem. Człowiek uczy się na błędach, prawda? Nie mogła sobie powiedzieć, że jej się one nie przytrafiają. Hermiona nie była żadnym wyjątkiem. Pamiętała, gdzie ta zbytnia pewność siebie i wiara we własną nieomylność mogą zaprowadzić.  
  
Spojrzała na Riddle’a.  
  
Wiedziała, że postąpiła słusznie. Nie, może nie słusznie, raczej adekwatnie, odważnie, wyrachowanie. Wiedziała w końcu, do czego chce doprowadzić.   
  
 _Znów tak to roztrząsam…_  
  
 _Ale powinnam się zastanowić, jaką drogą chcę dojść do celu. Czy lepiej będzie zniechęcić go do siebie czy może zbliżyć się do niego, pokazując mu wszystko to, czego nie doświadczył i na co z pewnością nie zasługiwał, ale…_    
  
Tkwiła w niej chęć wyboru drugiej opcji, która byłaby odpowiedniejsza wobec tego, co przecież postanowiła. Możliwe, że byłoby to wręcz okrutne rozwiązanie, ale przy całej swojej wrażliwości na ludzkie cierpienie nie wierzyła, by za to, co zrobił, istniały okrucieństwa, na które nie zasługiwał. Zresztą, wpierw musiałaby uznać go za człowieka. Wystarczało, że przypominała sobie własny ból, który jej zadał, a potem mnożyła go w wyobraźni przez ból, o którym wiedziała, że musiał zadać innym, a następnie dodawała do tego jeszcze te niezmierzone połacie rozpaczy, o której nie miała pojęcia, ponieważ wykraczały poza jej wiedzę i czas. Wiedziała, że byli ludzie, o których bólu i strachu nikt się już nigdy nie dowie. Zwłaszcza że pozbawiła go pamięci, a nigdy nie miała zamiaru grzebać w jego chorych wspomnieniach.   
  
 _Zemsta przez łaskę_ , myślała dalej, przestępując nad całym złem, które było jego sprawką,  _zemsta przez szansę, która… w odpowiednim momencie ma być odebrana jak prezent z rąk dziecka, które zdążyło się już nim ucieszyć._  
  
Zmrużyła lekko oczy.  
  
 _Pokażę ci, czym jest życie, być może czym jest szczęście – jeśli zdołam – a potem rozdepczę to życie i szczęście, żebyś dowiedział się, co odebrałeś nam wszystkim._  
  
Przez chwilę czuła jedynie brak litości i determinację wypływającą z jej mocnego postanowienia. I gdy poczuła w sobie to zimno, gdy pomyślała o tym wszystkim, do czego jest zdolna, zdała sobie sprawę, że patrzy mu prosto w oczy.   
  
Riddle podjął to spojrzenie, utrzymał je bez cienia zdziwienia, chciwie chłonąc to, co w nim zawarła.   
  
Przeszedł ją zimny dreszcz. Zimny, ale niebezpiecznie przyjemny. Musiało jej się zdawać, ponieważ nie mogła jednocześnie poczuć ekscytacji.  
  
 _Nie… nie jestem taka_.  
  
Połączenie ich spojrzeń przerwało nagle beztroskie pytanie Tony’ego.  
  
– Czy to prawda, że był pan w szpitalu psychiatrycznym? – zapytał. Hermiona naprawdę nie czuła się zbyt dobrze z tym, że Tony podskakiwał między nią a byłym Czarnym Panem, praktycznie ciągnąc ją ku niemu.  
  
– Nie, choć można by to poddać w wątpliwość, biorąc pod uwagę, jak traktowano mnie w tym ośrodku.  
  
– Niech pan tak nie narzeka. Mógł pan trafić znacznie gorzej – wtrąciła.  
  
Dojrzała na jego twarzy ironiczną wątpliwość.   
  
– Myślę, że nie mogło mnie spotkać wiele gorszych rzeczy.  
  
– A czy widział pan starą babkę Wolnoth? Podobno zamknęli ją w tutejszym psychiatryku po tym, jak zjadła wszystkie swoje koty – powiedział Tony z przejęciem. Odruchowo zerknął na swoją mamę, widocznie pewien, że zwróci mu uwagę. – Chłopaki mówili – brzmiało uzasadnienie.  
  
– Obawiam się, kochanie, że było dokładnie na odwrót. To koty zjadły ją po tym, jak umarła, a one tkwiły z nią w zamkniętym mieszkaniu przez tydzień, bez innego jedzenia.  
  
Ugryzła się w język po czasie, zdając sobie sprawę, że to może mogła zachować dla siebie.  
  
Tony spojrzał zadziwiony na mamę, a potem zrobił minę, która wskazywała na to, że jej nie uwierzył, uznając historyjkę za niedorzeczną. Koty nie jadły ludzi, tylko myszy, o ile dawały się złapać. Niektóre bywały sprytne.   
  
Mały znów zwrócił się do Riddle’a.   
  
– A był pan w izoklatce, gdzie zamykają niebezpiecznych ludzi?  
  
– Ależ oczywiście.  
  
Nagle Riddle pochylił się ku małemu i pokazał mu wszystkie swoje zęby.  
  
Hermiona zamarła, zdumiona. Chłopiec ucichł i choć przez chwilę najwyraźniej z sobą walczył, przestępując z nogi na nogę, w końcu schował się za mamę. Riddle wydawał się dość niewzruszony jej karcącym, może i odrobinę morderczym spojrzeniem, pałał nawet jakimś idiotycznym samozadowoleniem. Gdyby wiedział, że właśnie gotowa była go przekląć, jak pięknie mogłaby odpłacić się za straszenie jej dziecka, nie byłby taki pewien siebie.  
  
Swoją drogą, ciekawe, pomyślała, że z jakiegoś powodu nie miał już zamiaru udawać uprzejmego i czarującego. O ile po prostu nie wstał lewą nogą lub duma nie dawała mu za bardzo w kość, może był na tyle spostrzegawczy, by zauważyć, że jego czar w ogóle na nią nie działa lub świadoma jest tego, że to maska.   
  
Tak, musiało tak być.  
  
Chciała go jednak upomnieć, ale Tony ją uprzedził.  
  
– Nieprawda. Tylko tak pan żartował – oznajmił rezolutnie. – Wiem o tym, mamo, nie bój się. Prawdziwi złoczyńcy siedzą w więzieniach, a nie w psychiatrykach.  
  
– O ile dają się złapać – dodał Riddle i się roześmiał. Jakby. – Można udawać chorobę psychiczną, by uniknąć więzienia. Niektórzy na pewno tak robią. – Choć zaalarmowały ją słowa, które wypowiadał, była także zaskoczona tym, że mówił do jej dziecka w taki sposób. Postanowił jednak nie kontynuować tej myśli. – Poza tym tak samo jak mnie i mamie, mógłbyś czasem nie wierzyć swoim kolegom. Domyślam się, że są starsi. Mogą mówić ci nieprawdę.   
  
To znów zbiło ją z tropu.   
  
– Wiem, wiem. To dlatego, że nie umieją czytać, a jeśli nawet umieją, to niewiele z tego mają. Ale dorośli też czasem gadają głupoty!  
  
Nie powstrzymała mimowolnego, niewielkiego uśmiechu. Weszli do sklepu.  
  
– Jest inteligentny i bardzo spostrzegawczy – powiedział Riddle, a ona nie wiedziała, co odpowiedzieć, wciąż lekko oszołomiona. – Mam problemy z tymi wszystkimi puszkami i mrożonkami – dodał zaraz potem i dotarło to do niej jak przez mgłę. Skinęła wreszcie głową. Skup się, Granger.  
  
– Anthony! – krzyknęła za małym, który wiedziony tajemniczą siłą znalazł się już w dziale z komiksami. – Kochanie… – Odwrócił się. – Wiesz, co! – Pokiwał głową i wymamrotał coś na zgodę, już na nią nie patrząc.   
  
„Nie rozmawiać z obcymi, stać w jednym miejscu, w razie czego głośno krzyczeć.”  
  
Dobrze wiedziała, że to on przy tych rzadkich okazjach zaczynał rozmowy z nieznajomymi, zasypując ich pytaniami, na które często naprawdę trudno było znaleźć odpowiedź, niekoniecznie z racji ich niedorzeczności.  
  
Postanowiła, że będzie zwięzła i rzeczowa. Powie Riddle’owi, co trzeba i będzie po sprawie. Jemu to też nie mogło sprawiać przyjemności. Och, właściwie dużo by oddała za to, by dowiedzieć się, co on tam sobie myśli i jak bardzo to wszystko mu nie w smak. Spojrzała na półkę, na której stały puszki ze śmieciowym jedzeniem. Może jednak mogłaby mu wcisnąć jakiś kit… ale nie wynikłoby z tego nic dobrego. Nie odważyłaby się chyba, bez sensu, że w ogóle o czymś takim pomyślała. Dlaczego miałaby z nim zadzierać?   
  
Wspięła się na palce, by zobaczyć, co robi Tony. Wciąż grzecznie przeglądał komiksy. Łatwo odcinał się od rzeczywistości, kiedy się czemuś poświęcał. Świat mógłby się skończyć, a on by niczego nie zauważył.  
  
Pochwyciła przelotnie spojrzenie krążącej między regałami pracownicy sklepu, z którą zamieniała od czasu do czasu parę słów. Miała córeczkę w wieku Tony’ego. Zrozumiała, ponieważ spojrzała ku chłopcu i uśmiechnęła się do Hermiony. Popilnuje, świetnie.  
  
Hermiona zwróciła się w końcu do Riddle’a, który trzymał w dłoni jakąś puszkę i czytał jej etykietę, marszcząc brwi.  
  
 _Niedorzeczność, ale co tam._  
  
Mówiła przyciszonym głosem, za co musiał być jej wdzięczny. W milczeniu i po krótkim zastanowieniu wrzucał kolejne rzeczy do koszyka.  
  
– To całkiem przyzwoity sklep. Mają tu sporo zdrowej, nieprzetworzonej żywności, co się coraz rzadziej zda…  
  
Nastąpił wybuch, którego nic poza tym nie zapowiedziało.  
  
Właściwie nie wiedziała, co nastąpiło najpierw.... Zadziałał refleks. Wyciągnęła różdżkę, wzniosła barierę, nastąpiło uderzenie, które odparła, już upadając. Wszystko zniknęło w gruzie i ciemności. Nadeszła i minęła sekunda, w której zatrzymały się jej wszystkie myśli. Zastąpiły je odruchowe, ratujące życie działania. Im dwoje, najwyraźniej. Bariera wytrzymała i skutecznie odbiła odłamki wszystkiego, co mogłoby ich posiekać. Nie było jednak żadnego ognia, sam kurz, śmierć i głuchota. O czymś mogłoby to jej przypomnieć, ale to nie była pora na zabawę w skojarzenia czy zagłębianie się we własne odczucia.  
  
Tony, Tony, Tony.  
  
Nie wiedziała, w którą stronę się zwrócić. Kiedy wszystko rozpadło się, straciła orientację. Przez chwilę nie była nawet pewna, gdzie jest góra, a gdzie dół. Wyciągnęła przed siebie ręce. Nie wiedziała, czy kieruje się w dobrą stronę, ale wytężywszy zmysły, zaczęła brnąć przez gruzy i resztki. Dochodzące jej uszu krzyki były bardzo odległe i nie pochodziły ze zrujnowanego wnętrza. Wokół niej panowała niemal idealna, przerażająca cisza. Tony...  
  
Siedział na posadzce, cały, bez jednego zadrapania. Tu było epicentrum. Trząsł się i patrzył przed siebie, tak przestraszony, że niezdolny do płaczu.  
  
Odetchnęła. Mogła… nie, musiała jeszcze żyć. Gdyby tego nie przetrwał… Ona by to przeżyła. Przeżyłaby to i stałaby się tym, czym nie była nigdy – ciemnością. Przez chwilę widziała siebie taką - zamroczoną, złą, opętaną, poddającą się temu, co w sobie zmieściła.  
  
Ogarnęła go ramionami i przytuliła do siebie.  
  
Nic mu się nie stało. Był przestraszony, bardzo przestraszony, i to dobrze. Dobrze, że się bał. Przycisnęła go do siebie i uniosła, z większym trudem niż zazwyczaj.  
  
– Tony, kochanie, kochanie, wszystko będzie dobrze, już dobrze…  
  
Zatopiła go w ramionach, w słowach, które wydobywały się z niej bez kontroli, bez zastanowienia. Musiała być pewna. Oddychał. Był cały.

Było niewiarygodnie cicho. Mogłoby się wydawać, że nie istniało nic poza nimi, ale wyostrzone zmysły Hermiony podpowiadały jej, że wcale nie jest bezpiecznie. Ani trochę.  
  
Na jej ramieniu zacisnęła się dłoń. Odwróciła się błyskawicznie.   
  
Riddle spokojnie zmierzył ją wzrokiem. Nie miała pojęcia, jak wygląda, co widział, patrząc na nią.  
  
– Coś się stało? – zapytał. – Urwała pani w pół zdania.  
  
Zamrugała i spojrzała na puszkę w swojej dłoni. Odwróciła się od niego i rozejrzała po sklepie. Wszystko było na swoim miejscu. Wyciągnęła przed siebie dłoń i wsparła się na jednej z półek. Czuła, że znów narasta w niej panika, że traci nad sobą panowanie.  
  
Nic się nie stało. Nie było żadnego wybuchu. Spojrzała nieco nieprzytomnie na Riddle’a i cofnęła się o krok.  
  
– Zrobiło mi się słabo. To chyba przemęczenie. Muszę zaczerpnąć powietrza. Poczekam na pana na zewnątrz. Chyba już sobie pan poradzi. Do pewnych rzeczy trzeba też dojść samemu – wymamrotała szybko.  
  
Po drodze do wyjścia zgarnęła Tony’ego, z komiksem w dłoni. Zapiszczała bramka. Zaczerwieniła się, przeprosiła i pospiesznie oddała komiks ochroniarzowi, który na szczęście znał ją i nie miał ochoty na sceny. Tylko tego by brakowało.  
  
Była już zbyt roztrzęsiona, by mogło to pozostać niezauważone. Nie spostrzegła, że jakaś kobieta, wymijając Riddle’a, burknęła coś obraźliwego pod jego adresem. Nawet się nie obejrzał. Thomas Granger stał nieruchomo, przyglądając się wszystkiemu z chłodnym zaciekawieniem. W jego źrenicach odbijał się obraz drobnej, niespodziewanie przerażonej czymś kobiety.  
  
Tony marudził i zadawał jej pytania, których nie słyszała. Wszystko rozmazało się, ponieważ oczy zaszły jej łzami. Nic nie słyszała. Krew głośno tętniła w uszach. Głęboki wdech, pod wiatr. Dostrzegła ławkę przy skwerze. Dobrnęła do niej i posadziła małego koło siebie. Wcześniej nawet nie zauważyła, że jest tak przestraszony. Ujęła jego twarz w dłonie i zajrzała głęboko w jego wielkie oczy.  
  
– Wszystko w porządku?  
  
– Tak – odpowiedział niepewnie. – Czy pan Granger był dla ciebie niemiły?  
  
Była zaskoczona, że o to zapytał. Potrząsnęła głową.  
  
– Nie… nie.   
  
– To dlaczego uciekaliśmy?  
  
– Uciekaliśmy?  
  
– Wszyscy się patrzyli.  
  
Czy aż tak źle to wyglądało? Spojrzała ku sklepowi. Przez szybę dostrzegła Riddle’a, stojącego niecierpliwie w kolejce, dwie osoby od kasy. Zerknął w jej kierunku. Uspokajająco skinęła głową w odpowiedzi.  _Już mi lepiej_. Musiała szybko znaleźć jakieś wiarygodne wytłumaczenie dla swojego idiotycznego zachowania. Mógłby pomyśleć, że była niezrównoważona psychicznie. Może nie byłby to taki zły pomysł, gdyby nie podjęła już pewnej decyzji. Chwileczkę! Podjęła ją?  
  
Uniosła wzrok.  
  
Gdyby nie znajdowała się w takim stanie, widok stojącej przed nią Tonks mógłby być dla niej wstrząsem.  
  
Miały się nie widywać poza swoimi mieszkaniami, których lokalizacji sobie nie zdradziły. Sprawę rozwiązywał dotąd świstoklik. Skąd wiedziała, gdzie ją znaleźć i dlaczego postanowiła złamać tak poważną obietnicę?  
  
Tonks stała przed nią roztrzęsiona i potargana bardziej niż zwykle. W jej rozbieganym wzroku, rwanym oddechu i zaciśniętych, sztywnych palcach Hermiona dostrzegła strach, któremu musiał towarzyszyć wysoki poziom adrenaliny. Kobieta otworzyła i zamknęła usta.  
  
– Maggie – powiedziała sztywno Hermiona, znów w mgnieniu oka znalazła się w stanie najwyżej czujności i gotowości. Nie rozglądała się, wiedząc, że gdyby czarownica przyciągnęła kogoś za sobą, to byłaby jedna z głupszych rzeczy, jaką mogłaby zrobić. Gorsza mogłyby być tylko ucieczka lub decyzja o użyciu magii.  
  
 _Zimna krew, pamiętaj, zachowaj spokój, Granger. Nie zrobiła tego pewnie bez powodu, ale niech się lepiej streszcza._  
  
Starsza czarownica wyraźnie przełknęła ślinę. Walczyła ze sobą, patrząc to na Hermionę, to na jej synka. Wydawało się, że nie wie, od czego zacząć i trzęsie się, ponieważ jednocześnie zależało jej na czasie. To nie była pora, by być nierozgarniętą.  
  
– Musisz uciekać – wyrzuciła z siebie w końcu. – Jesteś w ogromnym… niewyobrażalnym niebezpieczeństwie.   
  
– Złamałaś właśnie nasze ustalenia, więc to bardzo możliwe – odparła Hermiona. – Skąd wiedziałaś, gdzie mnie znaleźć?  
  
Tonks potrząsnęła głową.  
  
– On wiedział, Hermiono. Musiał dowiedzieć się, gdzie mieszkasz - dlatego mogłam cię tu odnaleźć. Wiem, ponieważ on wiedział, rozumiesz?  
  
Zanim Hermiona zdążyła skarcić ją za użycie jej prawdziwego imienia czy dopytać się o więcej, spostrzegła, że wzrok Tonks nagle odbiegł nieco na bok. Kobieta zamrugała i odetchnęła ciężko, jakby w niedowierzaniu. Dopiero wtedy Hermiona odwróciła się za siebie, chcąc zobaczyć czy raczej upewnić się, co przykuło jej wzrok.   
  
Cóż. Tom Marvolo Riddle.


	7. 7. Jestem krawędzią

Hermiona przeklęła się za to, że kiedykolwiek uznała za słuszne pokazać swojej ocalałej przyjaciółce jego drugą twarz.  
  
– To jest mój sąsiad, Maggie – odparła, szybko odwracając się w kierunku zszokowanej czarownicy. – Nie zrobi nic ani tobie, ani mnie.  
  
Wyciągnęła przed siebie dłonie, chcąc powstrzymać kobietę przed czymś pochopnym i fatalnym w skutkach.  
  
– Co? – wydusiła z siebie Tonks, teraz bez reszty sparaliżowana strachem i zdezorientowana niedorzecznym opanowaniem przyjaciółki. – Hermiono… – wyrwało jej się.  
  
 _Niedobrze._    
  
– Hermiono? – zapytał Riddle, wpatrując się z coraz większym zainteresowaniem w obie kobiety.  
  
 _Bardzo niedobrze. Wieżyczka z klocuszków zaczyna się chwiać. Niewielki powiew wiatru i wszystko się posypie._  
  
– Mówiłam ci, byś tak do mnie nie mówiła. Ja z tym skończyłam.  
  
Następnie Hermiona zawahała się, jakby zdała sobie sprawę, że jej uwaga była nieadekwatna do sytuacji, co stanowiło element podjętej gry. Spuściła wzrok i chcąc naprawić swój błąd, zbliżyła się do kobiety i objęła ją ramionami, w głębi ducha dziękując Bogu za to, że pierwszą reakcją Tonks nie było wyciągnięcie różdżki, a osłupienie. Zdezorientowana Dora poddała się jej działaniom i odwzajemniła uścisk. Jej wzrok nie oderwał się jednak od Riddle’a, który odwdzięczał się jej pięknym za nadobne i wpatrywał się w nią dość bezwstydnie, lekko mrużąc oczy.  
  
– Wszystko będzie dobrze – mruknęła Hermiona, całkowicie skupiona na swoich działaniach i otoczeniu. Mogła to jeszcze uratować. Musiała to uratować, więc nie było miejsca na żadne potknięcia. – Przepraszam, że zapomniałam o naszym spotkaniu. Ostatnio mam wiele na głowie. Wiem, że to mnie wcale nie usprawiedliwia. Na Boga, nie wiedziałam, że jest tak źle. Tak się trzęsiesz. Przepraszam.  
  
Uścisnęła ją mocniej.  
  
– Najlepiej będzie, jeśli na spokojnie porozmawiamy o wszystkim u mnie. Dobrze? – zaproponowała, starając się brzmieć spokojnie.  
  
Hermiona przez sekundę zastanawiała się, czy może to zrobić, aż stwierdziła, że tak, nikt przecież nie ma tak dobrego słuchu, nawet były Czarny Pan.  
  
Pogładziła Tonks po policzku, po czym pochyliła się do jej ucha.  
  
– Graj, proszę cię, graj razem ze mną, Doro – szepnęła cicho.  
  
– W porządku – odpowiedziała Tonks, nie będąc w stanie wydusić się z siebie nic więcej.   
  
Hermiona powoli zaczynała być zirytowana jej zachowaniem. Ona już nad sobą zapanowała…  
  
– Mamo? – usłyszała z ławki głos Tony’ego. – Czy to jest ciocia Maggie?  
  
Hermiona oderwała się od Nimfadory i spojrzała na synka, zaskoczona jego pytaniem. Nigdy nie wspominała mu o żadnej cioci Maggie. Może i mógłby ją pamiętać, ale nie pod tym imieniem.  
  
 _To jakieś szaleństwo_.  
  
– Tak, i ciocia Maggie ma kłopoty. Mamusia będzie musiała jej pomóc.  
  
Odwróciła się do Riddle’a. Wciąż stał za nią niemal bez ruchu, z jedną dłonią owiniętą wokół papierowej torby z zakupami, z drugą wciśniętą do kieszeni spodni. Nie krył zainteresowania tym, co się przed nim rozgrywało. Jego oczy błyszczały niebezpiecznie. Żądały wyjaśnień, a jednocześnie z jego postawy i wyrazu twarzy można było wywnioskować, że nie dał się na nic nabrać, a właściwie świetnie wiedział, co się przed nim rozgrywa.  
  
Zirytowało ją to. Nie przestraszyło, a zirytowało.  
  
– Proszę mi wybaczyć – zaczęła. – Będę musiała zająć się… tym wszystkim.  
  
Była zupełnie świadoma, że jej pośpieszna wymówka mogła nie być dość dobra, że wszystko mogło posypać się w każdej chwili, ale na razie dawała radę. Wiedziała, że nie popełniła jeszcze nieodwołalnego błędu, że on o niczym nie wie.  
  
– Rozumiem, oczywiście. Może mógłbym w jakikolwiek sposób pomóc pani w tej sytuacji?  
  
Zmrużyła lekko oczy. Nie, nie sądziła, by mógł jej w jakikolwiek sposób pomóc.   
  
– Może innym razem – odparła szorstko. – Wpadnę do pana wieczorem, muszę o czymś z panem porozmawiać, jeśli to nie problem. – Nie czekając na odpowiedź, zwróciła się z powrotem do małego i Tonks. – Tony, skarbie! No chodź, idziemy!  
  
– Nie odzywaj się, aż dojdziemy do mojego mieszkania – mruknęła do Tonks. Na szczęście Tony, który wydawał się jednocześnie zbity z tropu, jak i zaciekawiony tym, co się działo, bez słowa złapał ją za rękę i pozwolił się prowadzić.  
  
Może to była kwestia jej rozbudzonej wyobraźni, ale przez całą drogę czuła za sobą jego ostry wzrok. Pomijając katastrofę, której uniknęła, nie mogła powstrzymać myśli, że wynikła z tego okropnie niezręczna sytuacja, z której prędzej czy później będzie musiała się jakoś wytłumaczyć. Pewnie podążał za nimi, Bóg wie co sobie myśląc. Od kiedy ruszyli, nie odważyła się jednak obejrzeć za siebie i czuła, jakby szła na skazanie. Wydawało jej się, że każdy stawiany przez nią krok wcale jej od niczego nie oddala, a wręcz przeciwnie, do czegoś przybliża.   
  
Świat ciągle chwiał się przed jej oczami i z trudem przychodziło jej pamiętanie o tym, że nie musi się bać. Nie musiała. Tylko jak miała w to uwierzyć? Brak strachu byłby niewłaściwy… zły.  
  
W ciągu tej krótkiej drogi do mieszkania Hermiony Tonks zdawała się powoli wychodzić z szoku. Patrzyła na nią spod zmarszczonych brwi i wyraźnie walczyła z sobą, by nie zasypać jej lawiną pytań. W dodatku przebierała z nogi na nogi, nie wiedząc co ze sobą począć.  
  
W Hermionie rosła irytacja. Uniosła błagalnie wzrok ku zachmurzonemu niebu, które szybko zastąpił sufit hallu budynku, w którym mieszkała.  
  
– Nie wierzę w to – powiedziała Tonks, kiedy zasunęły się za nimi drzwi windy. – I nic nie rozumiem. Czy ty mnie okłamałaś?  
  
– Możesz wytrzymać jeszcze chwilę?  
  
– Nie bardzo.  
  
Pośpiesznie otworzyła drzwi mieszkania. Wciąż nie patrząc na Tonks, zaczęła pomagać Tony’emu się rozebrać, mimo że sam świetnie by sobie poradził. Tonks w międzyczasie weszła do salonu. Rzuciła płaszcz na kanapę i usiadła. Hermiona obejrzała się w jej kierunku. Wiedziała, że kobiecie kończy się cierpliwość, ale jednocześnie spojrzała na nią spode łba, zirytowana. Powinna być pełna zrozumienia dla jej zachowania, sama co rusz wpadała w jakąś panikę, ale w tej chwili nie potrafiła się na nie zdobyć. Tonks niemal ją wydała, Hermiona mogła stracić cała swoją wiarygodność. Może to się już stało, nie zdążyła jeszcze pomyśleć o tym na chłodno, wspomnieć i przeanalizować każdego wypowiedzianego słowa.  
  
– Kochanie, idź się pobawić do swojego pokoju. Muszę porozmawiać z ciocią Maggie.   
  
– Mamo, chce mi się pić.  
  
– Przyniosę ci coś.  
  
Hermiona szybko nalała małemu soku i, kiedy wróciła, zniecierpliwiona Tonks z powrotem była na nogach i kręciła się nerwowo po salonie.  
  
– Więc? Co się dzieje, do jasnej cholery? Bo, naprawdę… Zaraz eksploduje mi mózg. To, co widziałam, nie miało sensu. No i boję się, Granger. Jak cholera. Wiem, kogo widziałam i kto dość zimno mierzył mnie wzrokiem jeszcze dziesięć minut temu.  
  
Hermiona odetchnęła głęboko, zatrzymując się kilka kroków od Tonks.  
  
– Nawet nie wiem, od czego zacząć.  
  
– Od czegokolwiek, tylko zacznij gadać. Czy ty naprawdę nie potrafisz dostrzec, w jakim ja jestem stanie? Widzisz moje ręce?  
  
No tak, trzęsły się. Hermiona spuściła wzrok i spojrzała na swoje własne, niewzruszone dłonie. To było niemal nie do pomyślenia. Dopiero co była w takim samym stanie, co Tonks, a teraz obmyślała wszystko na chłodno. Wiedząc, że nie ma czasu zastanawiać się nad swoim nagłym, całkowitym opanowaniem, zajęła jeden z foteli i wpatrzyła się w Tonks, która stanęła za kanapą i zacisnęła dłonie na jej oparciu.  
  
– Znalazł mnie, Doro. Nie wiem, skąd masz te informacje, skąd sama wiedziałaś, gdzie mnie szukać, ale to prawda. Lord Voldemort mnie znalazł, jednak… to ja wygrałam. I zrobiłam, co mogłam. On niczego nie pamięta, nie wie, kim jest. Ale to nie wszystko – spojrzała na tępo patrzącą na nią Tonks. – On nie jest już czarodziejem. Zabrałam mu jego magię.  
  
Tonks milczała przez chwilę. Hermiona widziała, jak ciężko przychodzi jej ogarnięcie tego wszystkiego. Kobieta otworzyła i zamknęła usta. Dwa razy.  
  
– Zabrałaś mu… To niemożliwe – powiedziała wreszcie Tonks, decydując się jednak zająć miejsce na kanapie. – Nie mogło ci się udać coś takiego. Jeśli cię znalazł…  
  
Pokręciła głową.  
  
– Jak ja mam w to uwierzyć, Granger?  
  
– Posłuchaj mnie. Sama nie mogłam w to uwierzyć, ale poraziłam go dość paskudnym zaklęciem, które zadziałało, a potem zaczęłam robić pierwszą rzecz, jaka przyszła mi do głowy… To było tu. W moim salonie leżał nieprzytomny Czarny Pan z tą swoją… twarzą…  
  
Pochyliła się, chowając twarz w dłoniach. Kiedy wreszcie miała okazję, by o tym komuś powiedzieć, gdy zaczęła mówić, poczuła pewną nieadekwatność. To nie było coś, o czym można by komukolwiek powiedzieć. Tonks nie była osobą, która mogłaby zrozumieć. Tak naprawdę nigdy nie były przyjaciółkami, choć Hermiona chciała, by tak było; i to, co przeżyły, wcale tego nie zmieniło. Były zbyt różne. Z trudem sobie ufały.   
  
Do oczu napłynęły jej łzy. Wiedziała, że są jej potrzebne, więc zjawiły się, by zamaskować prawdziwą przyczynę jej trudności i niechęci zdradzania szczegółów.  
  
Postanowiła jednak kontynuować. Właściwie musiała to zrobić.  
  
Tonks milczała, zupełnie. Na szczęście znalazła w sobie na tyle wyczucia, by poczekać, aż Hermiona zacznie znowu mówić.  
  
Hermiona uniosła wzrok i, patrząc na czarownicę chłodniej niż przedtem, wróciła do swojej opowieści.  
  
– Zaciągnęłam go do sypialni. Tony już spał, ale dla pewności wyciszyłam jego pokój. Wcześniej rzuciłam na Riddle’a zwykłą Drętwotę i związałam go wyczarowanymi linami. Byłam w szoku, ale, nie zastanawiając się wiele, zaczęłam działać. Wiesz dobrze, że umiem pracować pod presją. Dopiero później, kiedy już to wszystko zrobiłam, zaczęłam wertować książki, chcąc upewnić się, że te klątwy działają dokładnie tak, jak zapamiętałam. Pierwsza miała pozbawić go magii, sama mi o niej powiedziałaś, druga – pamięci…  
  
Tonks ostrożnie zrobiła krok do przodu.  
  
– Hermiono… nie można odebrać czarodziejowi jego mocy. Dziecku, w którym dopiero się ona budzi, owszem, można, ponieważ ma jej niewiele i to rozproszonej, przez co to zaklęcie mogłoby znaleźć tu zastosowanie, ale Czarnemu Panu…? Odebrać magię Czarnemu Panu? To niemożliwe. – Pokręciła niespokojnie głową. – On był potężny. Nie wydobyłabyś i nie pomieściłabyś tego w sobie.  
  
Hermiona spojrzała na nią twardo.  
  
– Ale pomieściłam. Był pusty. Jest pusty. Nie mam co do tego żadnych wątpliwości.  
  
– Nawet, jeśli jakimś sposobem… Zaraz, to stąd te bóle, o których mi mówiłaś! Dlatego boli cię nieużywanie magii. Masz jej w sobie więcej, niż ktokolwiek kiedykolwiek powinien.  
  
Tonks pokręciła głową. Z trudem docierało do niej to wszystko. Hermiona czekała na wszystkie jej słowa z tego jakąś chorą ciekawością. Od tego, jak będzie ułoży się cała ta rozmowa, zależało bardzo wiele. Musiała być ostrożna… Musiała dobrze to rozegrać.  
  
– Ale dlaczego go nie zabiłaś? Dlaczego tego nie zrobiłaś, Hermiono? Trzeba było załatwić go przeklętą Avadą!  
  
– Jego śmierć niczego by nie rozwiązała.  
  
– Żartujesz? Wybacz, ale myślę, że jednak by rozwiązała!  
  
– Doro. To jest moja… nie, właściwie to jest nasza szansa na wyrównanie rachunków. Mogę sprawić, że pozna życie ludzi, którymi tak gardził, że stanie się jednym z nich i…  
  
– On niczego nie pamięta.  
  
– Ale to może się jeszcze zmienić! Jego pamięć może wrócić i wróci, po czasie, kiedy jego magia nigdy się z nim na powrót nie połączy. Musiałabym chcieć mu ją zwrócić, a to nigdy nie nastąpi. Dlatego właśnie to jest zemsta idealna. Możemy mu odpłacić za to, co zrobił, odbierając mu wszystko, co było dla niego ważne, a jednocześnie…  
  
– Tylko tobie mogłoby przyjść do głowy coś takiego!  
  
– …będzie żył jak Mugol, jak jeden z tych, którymi tak pogardzał, a kiedy uznam, że naprawdę już żyje tym swoim nowym, mugolskim życiem… przywrócę mu pamięć. Pomyśl, czym to dla niego będzie.  
  
Tonks znów zaniemówiła na chwilę. Najwyraźniej musiała to przetrawić. To, co słyszała, wstrząsało nią w jakiś sposób. Wreszcie potrząsnęła głową w niedowierzaniu.  
  
– I co potem? – Hermiona zamrugała i nie zdążyła odpowiedzieć, nim Tonks kontynuowała.   
  
– Zawsze wiedziałam, że musi w tobie siedzieć coś takiego, że ta bardzo moralna, broniąca skrzatów domowych Hermiona Granger to tylko jedna strona medalu. Gdzie on jest? – zapytała dużo bardziej stanowczo.  
  
– Za ścianą, zapewne. Mieszka pod numerem siedemnastym.  
  
– Mieszka obok?!  
  
– Tak. Po tym, jak stracił pamięć i  _przypadkiem_  znalazłam go nieprzytomnego w parku, trafił do ośrodka, gdzie przebywają ofiary amnezji. Dostał pieniądze od jakiejś fundacji i teraz jestem jego opiekunką, tak jakby, jakkolwiek niedorzecznie to brzmi. Wynajął mieszkanie obok parę dni temu. Nic nie mogłam na to poradzić.  
  
– Wybacz, ale to wszystko przyprawia mnie o lekki zawrót głowy…  
  
Znów usiadła na kanapie i przejechała dłonią po krótkich włosach.  
  
– Mam na myśli to, że są widocznie rzeczy silniejsze niż pamięć – powiedziała zupełnie spokojnie Hermiona. Nie patrzyła na Tonks, mówiąc; jej głos był cichy i równy.  
  
– I to powinno cię martwić. Choć nie powinno cię to martwić, ponieważ jego nie powinno tu być, ponieważ powinien być martwy.  
  
– To mnie udało się go pokonać, więc to mnie przypadło podjąć tę decyzję.  
  
– Nie masz prawa decydować…  
  
– A kto ma prawo decydować o czymś takim, Tonks? Kto?  
  
Tonks pokręciła głową. Hermiona miała nadzieję, że jej własny spokój i opanowanie uspokaja też rozmówczynię, ale to się nie działo, wcale. Tonks świrowała.  
  
– Ale czy naprawdę uważasz, że stracił pamięć? Bo mnie się wydaje, że dość naiwnie, jak na Hermionę Granger, pozwoliłaś mu się zwieść i, Merlin wie kiedy i jak, on postanowi ci to uświadomić.  
  
Hermiona drgnęła i zawahała się, nim odpowiedziała.  
  
– To absolutnie niemożliwe. Po tym, jak pozbawiłam go pamięci, zanurzyłam się w jego umyśle, dla pewności. Nic w nim nie było. Wszystko, co miało zniknąć, zniknęło.  
  
– Mógł coś zrobić. Był mistrzem Oklumencji, prawda? Może w jakiś sposób zdołał ochronić swój umysł.  
  
– Nie zdołał. Pamiętaj, najpierw odebrałam mu jego magię, a do Oklumencji potrzebna jest magia. On niczego nie pamięta, Doro.  
  
– Nie wiesz, jak na mnie patrzył! Jakby wiedział o wszystkim. Stał tam i wpatrywał się we mnie, nawet nie mrugnąwszy i przewiercając mnie wzrokiem na wylot.  
  
– Ponieważ on tak patrzy na ludzi. Posłuchaj, odebrałam mu jego pamięć, ale jej brak nie sprawił, że przestał być Tomem Riddle. Uwierz, nawet bez magii i pamięci jest kimś co najmniej nieprzyjemnym, a na pewno przyprawiającym o dreszcze.  
  
– I właśnie w związku z tym zamierzasz być jego sąsiadką? Chodzić z nim na zakupy i Merlin wie, co jeszcze? Wybacz, Hermiono, nie potrafię tego zrozumieć, nie mieści mi się w głowie. Dlatego zjawiłaś się u mnie wczoraj?  
  
– Tak. Myślałam, że ci o tym powiem. Nie dałam rady… a może zaskoczył mój zdrowy rozsądek. Słusznie przewidywałam, że twoja reakcja nie będzie pożądana, że będziesz chciała mi przeszkodzić. Nie tylko nie mogłam pozwolić sobie na wyjawienie ci czegokolwiek – rozmawiając z tobą zdałam sobie sprawę, że nie mogłam do tego w żadnym razie dopuścić. Wiedziałam, że będziesz robić problemy.  
  
Tonks odetchnęła, a potem spojrzała na Hermionę inaczej niż wcześniej, trochę jakby nie do końca ją poznawała. Jakby nie miała już zamiaru jej słuchać, bo usłyszała wystarczająco wiele. A może zwyczajnie coś w niej dojrzała. Coś obcego.  
  
Wiedziała bowiem, że czegokolwiek nie powie, nie zmieni jej zdania w omawianej kwestii. Możliwe, że w żadnej innej też nie. Drobna, ciemnowłosa Hermiona, na którą do tej pory nikt nie zwróciłby uwagi na ulicy, teraz miała w sobie coś, co mogłoby w rozmówcy wywoływać wrażenie, że ta kobieta nie może się mylić. To było coś mrocznego.  
  
Hermiona poderwała się z fotela właściwie w tej samej chwili, kiedy Tonks zaczęła się rozmywać. Aportacja mogłaby się udać, ponieważ Hermiona nigdy nie umieściła na swoim mieszkaniu barier przeciwaportacyjnych. Ich istnienie nie uszłoby uwadze Ministerstwa. Ucieczka nie udała się jednak, ponieważ Hermiona rzuciła zaklęcie, które w dość bolesny sposób zatrzymało Tonks w miejscu.  
  
– Nie skończyłyśmy jeszcze rozmawiać.  
  
– Myślę, że jednak skończyłyśmy. Puść mnie.  
  
– Przykro mi, Doro, ale nie opuścisz tego mieszkania, dopóki nie będę miała pewności, że nie zrobisz czegoś… niewłaściwego.  
  
Hermiona stała teraz nad nią i serce jej się łamało na samą myśl, do czego doprowadziła ją ta sytuacja. Ale nie mogła pozwolić, by nierozważne, emocjonalne działania Tonks doprowadziły do katastrofy. Musiała zapewnić bezpieczeństwo im wszystkim. A to wiązało się z przedsięwzięciem pewnych środków.  
  
– Nie możesz tego robić. Nie widzisz, że posuwasz się za daleko?  
  
– Uważasz tak, ponieważ ty podjęłabyś zupełnie inną decyzję.  
  
– Owszem, podjęłabym inną decyzję, myśląc nie tylko o własnym bezpieczeństwie, ale o bezpieczeństwie mojego dziecka… gdyby żyło. Bo co z Tonym, Granger? Naprawdę chcesz narażać go na kontakt z tym... tym potworem?  
  
– Oczywiście, że nie. Ograniczę ten kontakt do minimum.  
  
– A co ja widziałam?  
  
– To się więcej nie powtórzy – odparła ze złością Hermiona.  
  
– Naprawdę nie wiem, Granger, co chorego urodziło się w twojej głowie, w tobie. W mieszkaniu obok, być może nawet w tej chwili, znajduje się człowiek odpowiedzialny za śmierć mojego dziecka, męża i prawie wszystkich, których kochałam, potwór, którego powinna spotkać śmierć nie dlatego, że to jest odpowiednia kara za to, co zrobił. Powinien zginąć, by ten świat nie musiał znosić jego ohydnej obecności. W żadnym razie nie zasługuje na to, co mu dałaś, na tę szansę, nawet jeśli ty nazywasz ją zemstą idealną. Mnie nie oszukasz. Musisz to skończyć, Hermiono. To, co zrobiłaś, jest…  
  
– Nie waż się mnie osądzać.  
  
– A czego się spodziewasz? Uważasz, że kiwnę teraz głową, powiem: w porządku, całkiem słusznie postąpiłaś, i wrócę do swojego życia? To się nie stanie.  
  
– Dlatego właśnie nie chciałam, byś się dowiedziała. Nie, może chciałam, przez chwilę, ale to była tylko przejściowa chęć wygadania się. Wiedziałam, że nie mogę ci tego powiedzieć. Kto by nie protestował? To niebezpieczne, pewnie. Ale nie dla mnie. Wiem, że mogę to zrobić. O ile tylko nikt nie będzie się wtrącać, o ile zachowam tajemnicę. Teraz jest to dla mnie jaśniejsze niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej.  
  
– A co z tobą, Granger? Pomijając Tony’ego, który znajdzie się w pobliżu swojego przerażającego ojca. Jak możesz robić to samej sobie? Jak możesz patrzeć w tę twarz? Na Merlina, on… on cię wtedy zgwałcił… Hermiono. I ty to przeżyłaś, musisz żyć z tym wszystkim…  
  
Hermiona zamknęła oczy. Było jej trudno o tym słyszeć.  
  
– Moje uczucia… nie mają żadnego znaczenia. Wybacz mi te słowa, ale być może twoje też nie mają.   
  
– Co masz na myśli?  
  
– Może i nie miałam prawa tego robić, ale to mi się przytrafiło i, jak mówiłam już wcześniej, to ja pokonałam go przy pomocy swojej różdżki i musiałam COŚ zrobić. Więc coś zrobiłam, odebrałam mu jego dotychczasowe życie, magię, i – powiedz mi, czy jest wiele więcej osób, które miałyby prawo to zrobić? To zresztą nie ma znaczenia. Zrozumiałam już dawno, że świat nie działa tak, jak bym chciała. Przy podejmowaniu decyzji tej wagi można się tylko starać, żeby były jak najbardziej trafne, słuszne i tak dalej. Nigdy nie przewidzisz do końca, gdzie zaprowadzi cię to, co postanowiłaś. Jak ustaliłyśmy ostatnio, żadna z nas nie ma w sobie nic z Trelawney, prawda? – Zaśmiała się gorzko i potrząsnęła głową. – Wiem, co zrobiłam, wiem, że w pewnym sensie mogłam sobie na to pozwolić i wiem, że mogę doprowadzić to do końca. Moje uczucia i strach nie mają znaczenia, ponieważ najważniejszy jest cel, który sobie wyznaczyłam.  
  
– Którym jest podobno zemsta doskonała, ale ta zemsta przyniesie satysfakcję tylko i wyłącznie tobie. Jesteś ostatnią osobą, którą kiedyś bym posądziła o takie samodzielne wymierzanie sprawiedliwości. Zrozum, jego śmierć mogłaby zakończyć sprawę, ta cała szamotanina mogłaby się skończyć.  
  
– On ma teraz nowe imię i nazwisko, jest kimś, kto stracił pamięć i istnieje w mugolskim świecie. Nie może zniknąć.  
  
– To jest twoja wymówka? – zapytała z niedowierzaniem Tonks. – A ja myślałam, że może nie chcesz go zabić dlatego, że jesteś tą Hermioną, która brzydzi się przemocą, złem, która nie potrafi robić takich rzeczy.  
  
– Jestem tą Hermioną, ale… jednocześnie nie jestem. Nie wiem. Może gdzieś kiedyś się jakoś myliliście.   
  
– Nie zaprzeczysz więc, że prowadzisz tu chory, nieodpowiedzialny eksperyment? I to na sobie, na swoim dziecku!  
  
– Na Merlina, ta dyskusja chyba zmierza donikąd.  
  
– I bardzo boję się tego, co to dla ciebie i dla mnie znaczy.  
  
Hermiona pokręciła głową. Od jakiegoś czasu nie miała już ochoty niczego jej więcej tłumaczyć. Ciągnęła tę rozmowę mimo woli, zmierzając do rozwiązania, którego nie była zbyt pewna, choć czuła je już w kościach.  
  
Znów musiała podjąć decyzję i modlić się, by była jak najbardziej słuszna.  
  
– Nie musisz się mnie obawiać, Doro – odparła łagodnie. – Nie mogłabym cię skrzywdzić.  
  
Jednocześnie magia Hermiony, nieco na przekór jej własnym słowom, dosłownie przygwoździła Tonks do podłogi.  
  
– Nie mogę oddychać. Wypuść mnie.  
  
– Problem polega na tym, że nie mogę tego zrobić. Jak się dowiedziałaś, gdzie mnie szukać?  
  
Tonks z trudem wciągnęła powietrze.  
  
– Skończ z tym, proszę.  
  
– Musisz mi odpowiedzieć, Doro. Powiedz mi, od kogo wiesz o tym, gdzie mieszkam. Czy to była ta osoba, dzięki której wiesz, co się dzieje w Ministerstwie? Jeśli tak, to musiałby być ktoś stojący blisko Czarnego Pana. Ktoś…  
  
– To był Draco Malfoy.  
  
Hermiona zamrugała, zszokowana. Wiedziała, że dzięki wpływom swojego ojca Draco mógłby przynajmniej pozornie daleko zajść, ale… naprawdę, Draco Malfoy?!  
  
Uwolniła Tonks spod siebie, nie mając wcale zamiaru puszczać jej pewnych rzeczy płazem, mogła jednak przynajmniej przez chwilę poudawać zaskoczoną i zaciekawioną, a więc i mniej groźną. Postanowiła wywołać w Tonks wrażenie, że ta rozmowa może zakończyć się inaczej, niż utratą czyjejś pamięci.  
  
– Opowiadaj.

 

 

~o~o~o~

  
  
Wdech, wydech. Wszystko było dobrze. Wciąż miała go w garści. Po załatwieniu sprawy z Tonks i uspokojeniu się przy Tonym (jej synek miał na nią zbawienny wpływ), czuła się nieco pewniej. Tak, o dziwo – i mimo że ogrom spraw, które wymagały załatwienia czy przemyślenia, wciąż ją nieco przytłaczał.  
  
Ale po kolei.  
  
Zapukała do jego drzwi, a zaraz potem nacisnęła klamkę. I słusznie, drzwi były otwarte. Weszła do pogrążonego w ciemności mieszkania, w którym unosił się dym papierosowy.  
  
 _No ładnie, ON pali._  
  
Nie wiedziała, czy ma zacząć się śmiać. Choć właściwie pasowało mu to do image’u. Za to do nieumierania nigdy przenigdy wcale. _Co też brak pamięci robi z ludźmi…_  
  
Stał przy otwartym oknie, odwrócony do niej plecami.  
  
– Kryzys zażegnany? – zapytał.   
  
Zaciągnął się jeszcze raz i wyrzucił niedopałek za okno.  
  
– Zdecydowanie.   
  
Odwrócił się.  
  
– Może ma pan ochotę porozmawiać gdzie indziej? To miejsce…  
  
– Ale ja mogę zapalić światło – rzucił rozbawiony.  
  
– Tak?  
  
– Lepiej mi się myśli po ciemku… Ale co dokładnie miała pani na myśli?  
  
– Bar, jakiś alkohol. Pije pan? Bo widzę, że pan pali.  
  
Spojrzał na porzucaną na parapecie paczkę papierosów i wzruszył ramionami.  
  
– Kto wie. Być może, choć moje płuca nie wydają się być do nich przyzwyczajone. A pani pije?  
  
– Mnie alkohol prawie się nie zdarza.  
  
– Więc to jakaś wyjątkowa okoliczność.  
  
– Powiedzmy, że taka fanaberia.   
  
– Ach, fanaberia. – Przez chwilę wydawało jej się, że uśmiechnął się do siebie, jakby mu się coś przypomniało, jakby uśmiechnął się do jakiegoś wspomnienia.   
  
– Poza tym miałam ciężki dzień. A pan co dzisiaj robił?  
  
– Sam nie wiem. Próbowałem różnych rzeczy.  
  
– W jakim sensie?  
  
– Mam na myśli jedzenie. Niektóre smaki… są zupełnie zaskakujące. I to, że są aż tak zaskakujące, też mnie w jakiś sposób zadziwia. Mały został z pani znajomą? – zapytał uprzejmie.  
  
– Zostawiłam Tony'ego z sąsiadką. Dla pewności. Tak naprawdę mogłabym zostawiać go na całą noc. Ale pana to pewnie nie interesuje. Więc co, idziemy?  
  
– Pod jednym warunkiem. – Uniosła pytająco brwi. – Nie, właściwie pod dwoma.  
  
 _No, co znowu?_  
  
Spojrzał w bok i na jego twarz o mały włos, a wkradłby się uśmiech.   
  
– Po pierwsze, zaczniesz mówić mi po imieniu, Anne. Po drugie, przestaniesz udawać.  
  
Hermiona próbowała nie zaniemówić. Ciężko się z nim rozmawiało, takie to było syzyfowe. Tyle daremnego mozołu. W końcu i tak sprowadzał rozmowę na nieodpowiedni tor.  
  
– Co ma pan na myśli?  
  
– Tom, mów mi Tom.  
  
Założyła ręce na siebie.  
  
– Czy to takie trudne?  
  
– Nie, wcale. Może odrobinę krępujące.  
  
– Dlaczego?  
  
– Wybaczy pan, ale nie pasuje do pana to imię, jest pospolite – wymamrotała, nagle szczerząc się w związku z tym, że mogła mu coś takiego bezkarnie powiedzieć. – Podobnie zresztą rzecz ma się z nazwiskiem.  
  
Kiedy odpowiadała, zaczął oklepywać swoje kieszenie. Jej odpowiedź najwyraźniej nie była istotna. Zgarnął przy okazji paczkę papierosów z parapetu.  
  
– Ach, no jak chcesz, Anne. Wezmę kurtkę.  
  
Wyszli w chłodną, majową noc. Niewielki wiatr niósł ze sobą przyjemny zapach rozkwitłych ostatnio drzew. Hermiona odetchnęła głęboko. Powinna być zmęczona po tym dniu, absolutne wyczerpanie byłoby najbardziej na miejscu, a ona była tak napompowana energią, że lada chwila mogłaby odlecieć lub jednym susem wskoczyć na drzewo.  
  
Czuła, że w jakimś sensie to była przede wszystkim jego zasługa. Mimo że naprawdę wolałaby mu niczego nie zawdzięczać.  
  
W drodze do baru właściwie nie rozmawiali, ale ta cisza nie była krepująca. On palił i rozglądał się po nowej okolicy, pochłonięty własnymi myślami. Była mu za to wdzięczna, jako że dopiero teraz miała czas, by zastanowić się nad tym, co nie tyle chce mu powiedzieć, ale co jest w stanie mu powiedzieć. Jego obecność tuż obok wcale jej tego nie utrudniała, wręcz przeciwnie, łatwiej było jej wyczuć, co będzie w stanie z siebie wydobyć, a co nie przejdzie jej przez gardło.  
  
Dwie przecznice dalej zanurzyli się w dymie i gwarze.  
  
Przekroczywszy próg baru, spojrzeli na siebie, jakby chcąc się upewnić, czy na pewno mieli to na myśli. Uniósł brwi, ona przytaknęła, i poszli znaleźć sobie miejsca.  
  
– Myślał pan już, co będzie robił po tym, jak fundacja przestanie panu dawać pieniądze? – zapytała przy drugim piwie, do którego dobrnęli prawie nie przerywając ciszy – i wciąż nie było w niej nic krępującego.  
  
– Mówiłem, byś mówiła mi po imieniu, Anne.  
  
– Przepraszam, nie mogę się przyzwyczaić. Tom. Tom, Tom, Tom. Więc?  
  
– Nie myślałem o tym, nie wiem, czy w tym momencie miałoby to jakikolwiek sens, na razie pochłaniają mnie inne rzeczy. Zauważyłaś, że minęły dopiero trzy tygodnie? – zapytał, nie kryjąc irytacji.  
  
– Przepraszam, nie wiem, nie mogę sobie tego wyobrazić.  
  
– Pomogę ci. Gdybyś zamknęła oczy i wyobraziła sobie siebie samą, zanurzoną w mglistej szarzyźnie – w pustce właściwie – bo nawet ta szarzyzna jest wynikiem potrzeby wyobrażenia sobie czegokolwiek przedtem, i gdyby ta pustka nie pozostawiałaby ci nic poza przelotnymi, ledwo uchwytnymi wrażeniami tego, że coś jednak wiesz na swój temat, na temat czegokolwiek, że coś wcześniej istniało, że… jesteś człowiekiem, bo jak można być człowiekiem, w swoich ubraniach – są twoje, bez wątpienia – i z pewną, nawet rozległą, wiedzą, skoro nie ma nic przed otwarciem oczu (wcześniej jest koniec wszechświata); można by pomyśleć, że jesteś humanoidem z wczytanymi danymi, które same w sobie nie mają pochodzenia; gdybyś więc wyobraziła sobie tę pustkę, brak zaczepienia dla wszystkiego, o czym myślisz, co czujesz, całe to odczłowieczenie – bo jednak coś każe mi podejrzewać, że ludzie być może są warci tyle, ile ich doświadczenia, to, co z nich wynieśli – to może byłabyś blisko.  
  
Zapomniała o oddychaniu?  
  
– Z chęcią rzuciłbym się w wir pracy, zaczął dążyć do praktycznych celów, ale wpierw muszę wypełnić się tymi doświadczeniami, w które zaopatrzony jest każdy człowiek, które jednak potrzebne są do normalnego funkcjonowania – powiedział prosto.  
  
– Rozumiem... I nie wiem, czy to wszystko w takim razie nie czyni cię krańcowo odmiennym ode mnie. Możliwe, że moje obecne cele zupełnie przesłoniły mi wszystko inne.  
  
– To tylko obecny stan rzeczy. I mam swoje cele, Anne, ale nie mogę zabrać się za to wszystko bez jakiegokolwiek rozeznania, dlaczego postanowiłem, co postanowiłem, dlaczego chcę i pragnę, czego chcę i pragnę.  
  
Przytaknęła spokojnie.  
  
– Czego chcesz?  
  
Nie odpowiedział, ale, patrząc jej w oczy, nieco spuścił wzrok.  
  
– Czego chcesz ode mnie, Tom? O czym mi nie mówisz?  
  
– O tym chciałaś ze mną porozmawiać, prawda? Uważasz, że gdybym miał jakieś ukryte motywy, zdradziłbym ci je, gdybyś mnie o nie zapytała? – zapytał nieco przekornie.  
  
– Masz ukryte motywy. Chcę ci tylko uświadomić, że to…  
  
– Nie zabronię ci widzieć rzeczy, który nie ma, droga sąsiadko, jednak nie mam zamiaru dyskutować z twoimi wizjami.  
  
 _Och, to było ostre. I czy to nie był właśnie jej argument?_  
  
– To ze mną nie zadziała – odpowiedziała, kręcąc głową. – Nie podoba mi się to, że wydaje ci się, że możesz rozmawiać ze mną w ten sposób, Tom. Chcę, byś powiedział, czego ode mnie chcesz. – Spojrzał na nią zupełnie inaczej. Musiał spostrzec, że pewną część rozmowy mają już za sobą. – Jeśli tego nie zrobisz, zniknę i nie będziesz miał już żadnej szansy na cokolwiek – dodała poważnie.  
  
Miał dość mętny wzrok, mimo że to było dopiero drugie piwo. Możliwe, że nigdy nie pił alkoholu. Mogła to sobie wyobrazić.  
  
Odstawił kufel piwa i pochylił się w jej stronę, wciąż nie odpowiadając. Wydawał się formułować w myślach słowa, które najpierw musiał przetrawić alkohol.   
  
I nagle atmosfera, która przez pewien czas nie miała nic wspólnego z napięciem, ot, rozmowa dwojga znajomych przy piwie, zmieniła się dość radykalnie.  
  
– Co, jeśli… – zaczął, nie spuszczając z niej wzroku, którym szukał czegoś na jej twarzy. Jego dłoń zacisnęła się na oparciu krzesła, na którym siedziała. – To twoja wiedza o moich zamiarach mogłaby być przyczyną twojej ucieczki. – Poczuła na swojej szyi jego ciepły oddech.   
  
– Nie ma człowieka na tym świecie, przed którym musiałabym uciekać, nie ma człowieka, którego musiałabym się bać ze względu na jego zamiary – oświadczyła.  
  
– Naprawdę, Anne?  
  
– Już nie.  
  
– W takim razie spójrz na mnie. – Wskazał dłońmi na siebie, od góry do dołu i z powrotem. – Nikt nie ma pełnej kontroli nad swoim życiem. Nikt nie powinien być na tyle arogancki, by śmieć wypowiadać takie słowa, a ty nie powinnaś być na tyle głupia.  
  
Zamrugała.  
  
– Chcesz mnie przestraszyć?  
  
– Czyli to twoim zdaniem chcę zrobić – przestraszyć cię.  
  
– Nie tylko. Chcesz mnie do czegoś sprowokować, prawda?  
  
– Do czego mógłbym chcieć cię sprowokować?  
  
– Nie wiem, do czego, w tym sęk. Nie wiem, o co ci, człowieku, chodzi, co roi się w twojej głowie, co widzisz w moich działaniach, czego się we mnie dopatrujesz. Nie mam pojęcia.  
  
Jego twarz przecinał teraz szeroki, ale pusty uśmiech, uśmiech wydmuszka.  
  
– I to ja jestem paranoiczny – zakpił.  
  
– Ktoś, kto niczego nie pamięta, nie powinien być ani tak natarczywy, ani podejrzliwy. To nienaturalne – powiedziała, wciąż starając się brzmieć spokojnie. Alkohol właściwie nieco ułatwiał jej sprawę.  
  
– Ktoś, kto niczego o mnie nie wie, nie powinien reagować na mnie tak, jakby wiedział o mnie wszystko.  
  
– Widzi pan rzeczy, których nie ma, ale niech mi pan powie, co dokładnie ma pan na myśli.  
  
Spojrzała na niego oczekująco.  
  
– Tom – przypomniał jej. – I proszę bardzo. Widzę w tobie wiedzę, która nie kończy się na mojej osobie. Wiesz, kim jestem, Anne. Widać to w twoim oczach i w twoim zachowaniu. Widzę też siłę i pewność siebie, których nie przyćmią żadne prawdziwe czy pozorowane ataki paniki. Nie muszę czegokolwiek pamiętać, by być w stanie dostrzec, że nie jesteś tylko tą, która mnie znalazła.  
  
W czasie, gdy mówił, otworzyła usta, by zaprzeczyć, ale nie zrobiła tego. Nie powstrzymała drżenia, które wywołało coś dziwacznie przypominającego ekscytację. Coś się w niej zachwiało, przeskoczyło, przez chwilę nie mogła złapać tchu. Nie, nie pamiętał, nie mógł pamiętać. Był tylko przerażająco spostrzegawczy i dociekliwy, ale na próżno. Nie mógłby się domyślić. Mógł sobie widzieć w niej, co chciał. Ona mogła za to zaśmiać mu się w twarz. Zamiast tego uśmiechnęła się serdecznie i przekręciła w jego stronę na stołku.  
  
– Masz rację, masz co do mnie absolutną rację, i co w związku z tym wszystkim, Thomasie Granger?  
  
Założyła ręce na siebie, uśmiech nie spełznął z jej twarzy. W odpowiedzi wstał z barowego stołka, więc uniosła wzrok, nie ruszając się z miejsca.  
  
– Nie jesteś głupia – powiedział łagodnie, ignorując jej pytanie.  
  
Odwrócił wbity w nią wzrok i rozejrzał się przelotnie po ludziach, a potem znów skierował na nią całą swoją uwagę.  
  
– Ale mylisz się, myśląc, że jestem osobą, której można bezkarnie śmiać się w twarz – wysyczał cicho.  
  
Podniosła się spokojnie i położyła dłoń na jego piersi. Zerknął w dół, ale nie zrobił nic poza pytającym uniesieniem brwi.  
  
– Thomasie, gdybym chciała pozbawić życia każdą z zebranych tu osób, mogłabym to zrobić bez trudu. Nikt by mnie nie powstrzymał.  
  
Pochylił się ku niej, rozbawiony. Na jego twarzy znów malował się jakiś obłąkańczy uśmiech.  
  
– Słyszysz chociaż, jak to brzmi? I co dokładnie chcesz przez to powiedzieć, Anne? Że to ty jesteś niebezpiecznym psychopatą? Z twojego zachowania wnioskowałem, że jednak ja.  
  
– Chciałam ci powiedzieć tylko tyle, że ja również nie należę do osób, którym można śmiać się w twarz, a co więcej, z pewnością nie należę do osób…  
  
– Wybacz, nie kupuję tego.  
  
– Najwyraźniej masz niewielkie problemy z odróżnieniem zwidów od prawdy. Jestem śmiertelnie poważna.  
  
– A ja myślę, że w moim niedowierzaniu nie ma nic dziwnego. I, no spójrz, cała się trzęsiesz. – Jeszcze się nie trzęsła, ale jego słowa podniosły jej temperaturę. – Ledwo nad sobą panujesz, w związku z czym może lepiej byłoby przenieść się z tą krwawą rzezią gdzie indziej, co?   
  
– Masz rację, jeśli myślisz o zakończeniu tej rozmowy w tym miejscu.  
  
– Nie to sugerowałem, wolałbym jedynie pozbyć się świadków.  
  
– Nie, ja nie mam zamiaru tego kontynuować, nie dziś.  
  
Odwróciła się do wyjścia, chcąc odejść, ale złapał ją za ramię. Zamarła, po czym zwróciła się powoli w jego kierunku i spojrzała na niego morderczo. Odpowiadał jej właściwie tym samym. Uścisk na jej ramieniu był żelazny.  
  
– Puść mnie albo złamię ci rękę.  
  
Nic nie zrobił. Nie przestał wpatrywać się gniewnie, a jednocześnie wyzywająco. Chciał ją wyprowadzić z równowagi, sprowokować do czegoś, i nie ukrywał tego.  
  
Uścisk był bolesny. Co więcej, jego dotyk wydawał się wprawiać w ruch odebraną mu i mieszczącą się w niej teraz magię, podjudzać ją do czegoś.  
  
Wpatrzyła się w niego. Chciał jej coś powiedzieć.  
  
– Twoje odkrycie mnie, nieprzytomnego na ławce, wykracza poza wszelkie prawdopodobieństwo. To nie mogłaś po prostu być ty.  
  
– Jeśli mnie zaraz nie puścisz…  
  
– To co, zabijesz mnie?  
  
Puścił ją, wciąż się uśmiechając.  
  
– Miałoby to po tym wszystkim jakikolwiek sens, Anne?  
  
Spoliczkowała go, mocno – to był odruch – po czym odwróciła się na pięcie i wyszła, zostawiając go w tyle z powoli czerwieniejącym policzkiem i z wyrazem twarzy niebezpiecznie przypominającym zwycięstwo.


	8. 8. Departament Tajemnic, poziom C

Tony szykował się do szkoły. Dziś na szczęście nie miał takich oporów przed spotkaniem z nieprzyjemną nauczycielką. Przeszła mu złość na nią i Hermiona nawet nie starała się dociekać dlaczego, ponieważ dociekania w jego przypadku rzadko pomagały – bywał dość humorzasty, a kiedy miał zły humor, wszyscy dookoła niego też musieli taki mieć.  
  
– Mamo? – zapytał z sofy, trochę bez zapału mieląc w buzi kanapkę.  
  
– Tak, kochanie?  
  
Przestała ścierać okruszki z blatu i odwróciła się w stronę małego. W tle szumiała jedna z bajek na Cartoon Network.  
  
– Czy ciocia Maggie czuje się już dobrze?  
  
– Ostatni raz widziałeś ją, kiedy miałeś trzy latka. To ciekawe, że zapamiętałeś ciocię Maggie – powiedziała z uśmiechem. To prawie niemożliwe, pomyślała. Inna sprawa, że byłaby to jedyna „ciocia”, jaką miałby do zapamiętania, no, poza paroma tymczasowymi opiekunkami. – Tak, ciocia Maggie czuje się już znacznie lepiej. Musiałam z nią porozmawiać i pocieszyć ją trochę. Była strasznie smutna.  
  
Uniósł pytająco brwi. Poczekała, aż przełknie kanapkę i sformułuje swoje pytanie.  
  
– A co się stało? Coś jej zdechło?  
  
– Nie, Tony, nie żartuj tak. Ciocia Maggie jest trochę chora…  
  
– Czyli szurnięta? – zapytał z nadzieją. – Jak pan Granger?  
  
– Tony…! – Chyba był dziś w aż za dobrym humorze, w przeciwieństwie do niej. Mimo to na jej twarz również wypłynął niewielki uśmiech. – Nie, ani ciocia Maggie nie ma problemów z głową, ani… no, nasz nowy sąsiad ma problem z głową, ale nie taki, jak myślisz. I wcale nie chciałbyś, by obok nas mieszkał jakiś wariat, który dopiero co wyszedł z zakładu psychiatrycznego, był w izolatce i zjadł własne koty. Dla zabawy – dodała dobitnie. – Chciałbyś?  
  
– Nie – odparł, choć wydało jej się, że usłyszała w jego głosie cień zawodu.  
  
Pokręciła głową, czując, że jej drogi syn w jakiś zadziwiający sposób sprowadza jej problemy do rangi absurdalnych wymysłów.  
  
– Zjadłeś już, mam nadzieję? Jest za dwadzieścia dziewiąta. Musisz jeszcze umyć zęby i spakować plecak.  
  
Wziął parę łyków herbaty, wpakował do ust ostatni, większy kawałek kanapki, i z pełną buzią pobiegł do łazienki. Hermiona uśmiechnęła się szeroko i wróciła do robienia porządków.  
  
Czuła, że się trochę uspokaja. Wkładała myśli do odpowiednich szufladek, rozmieszczała zadania na wyobrażonej mapie. Najpierw zajrzy do skrytki, może coś tam znajdzie, nie przeczytała w końcu wszystkiego, co miała do przeczytania, zwłaszcza z tej dziedziny. Potem posprząta mieszkanie, pójdzie do drogerii po kosmetyki, ugotuje obiad…

 

 

~o~o~o~

  
  
Otworzyła bez przekonania prawe oko i zamrugała, widząc nieco rozmazaną sylwetkę wspinającego się po ścianie pająka. Ewentualnie muchy. Wolałaby, by to była mucha, bo pająki przywoływały średnio dobre wspomnienia. Jako Aurorka miała kiedyś sporo nieprzyjemności podczas likwidacji nielegalnej hodowli bardzo nieciekawych afrykańskich ptaszników. Co prawda tamte osobniki były znacznie większe od tego tutaj, ale pająk pozostawał pająkiem. Zamknęła oko, nieprzekonana, czy ma siłę już się obudzić i czy w ogóle powinna, na dzień dobry przecież chrzaniła w myślach o jakichś pająkach, a teraz, kiedy uchyliła na próbę drugie oko, wyraźnie widziała, że to mucha. W ogóle może mogłaby wrócić do tego, co jeszcze przed chwilą jej się śniło, coś przecież było…. Och no, do diabła, jakoś zbyt szybko oderwała się od sennej rzeczywistości. Tym razem nie było powrotu do sennego nicnierobienia, więc gwałtownie usiadła na łóżku… i natychmiast tego pożałowała.  
  
– Ale dupa! – jęknęła Tonks, padając z powrotem na pościel i przewracając się na prześcieradle. Nagłe zawroty głowy nie należały do najprzyjemniejszych i, co gorsza, były zupełnie niewiadomego pochodzenia.  
  
Włożyła dłonie we włosy i zacisnęła palce na czaszce, jakby chcąc w ten sposób powstrzymać nieprzyjemne bujanie. Niewiele to pomogło. Znów jęknęła, z niecierpliwością oczekując jakiejkolwiek poprawy. No już, dalej. Wyglądało na to, że troszkę…  
  
Chwila, momencik. Nie pamiętała. Zamarła, próbując sobie przypomnieć, w jaki sposób znalazła się w swoim łóżku. Zdarzały jej się takie nerwowe pobudki, kiedy nie do końca wiedziała, co się dzieje, ale prędzej czy później przypominała sobie. Teraz…Teraz czuła się nieswojo. Właściwie była z jakiegoś powodu zdenerwowana. Obróciła się na plecy, podciągnęła trochę ku wezgłowiu łóżka i rozejrzała po sypialni. Wszystko było na swoim miejscu, czy raczej – w pokoju panował absolutny rozgardiasz, co zgadzało się w zupełności. Zawroty głowy powoli ustępowały. Może usiadła zbyt gwałtownie i to dlatego? Teraz spróbowała usiąść powolutku, ostrożnie. Dało radę. Właściwie było już całkiem nieźle. Tyle że wciąż miała w głowie jedną wielką pustkę.  
  
– No ładnie – mruknęła cicho, powoli czując, jak wnętrzności zaciskają się jej w ciasny supeł – nie bardzo wiedziała dlaczego, ale nie było to nieznajome uczucie.

 

 

~o~o~o~

  
  
Weszła do sypialni i stanęła przed drzwiami garderoby. Z kieszeni spodni wyciągnęła różdżkę. No cóż, nie było sensu oszukiwać się przy każdym kolejnym popełnionym zaklęciu, że to ostatni raz. To w ogóle nie był czas na uczenie się samokontroli w nieużywaniu magii. Nie powinna pozwalać sobie na zbyt śmiałe myślenie, ale – kto wie – może kończył się czas ograniczania się w czymkolwiek.  
  
Otworzyła drzwi i wypowiedziała ciche zaklęcie.  
  
Półki z jej ubraniami i innymi klamotami rozsunęły się na boki z cichym stukotem. Tuż przed nią wyrosła nowa przestrzeń, wypełniona najprzeróżniejszymi przedmiotami, które zdecydowanie nie mogłyby poniewierać się po mieszkaniu. Tak, jej garderoba od czasu do czasu robiła się większa w środku. Hermiona nie od dziś miała wprawę w takich rzeczach.  
  
Pierwszy krok do wnętrza zapalił światło w skrytce, która służyła za jej prywatną bibliotekę i składowisko magicznych przedmiotów. Machnęła różdżką i półki za jej plecami zasunęły się cicho. Znalazła się w bezpiecznym i zacisznym zamknięciu.  
  
W pomieszczeniu było dość duszno (magiczna wentylacja w mugolskim apartamentowcu to wcale nie była prosta sprawa) i unosił się w nim nieco kwaśny zapach warzącego się eliksiru. Hermiona podeszła do kociołka i zerknęła do środka. Jeszcze kilka dni i będzie mogła z niego skorzystać. Miała szczerą nadzieję, że nie będzie to o kilka dni za późno, dlatego pochylając się nad bulgoczącym łagodnie eliksirem, pomyślała, że Voldemort mógłby odnaleźć ją trochę wcześniej. _I ta myśl wyrwana z odpowiedniego kontekstu mogłaby zabrzmieć dziwnie_ , pomyślała.  _Nie, z kontekstem czy bez…_  
  
Ale nie zajrzała tu, by doglądać warzącej się mikstury. Nie tym razem. Obróciła się i skierowała w stronę biblioteczki, której półki uginały się pod ciężarem szczelnie wypełniających ją książek. I tak tylko część się w niej mieściła, reszta zajmowała prawie każdy kąt tego niewielkiego pomieszczenia. Zgromadziła ich tu całkiem sporo, około tysiąca. Część ukradła, część zdobyła, inne odzyskała, ponieważ należały do niej przed wojną. Nie wszystkie przeczytała, ale doskonale wiedziała, co w nich jest.  
  
Teraz szczególnie interesowała ją jedna pozycja, po którą nigdy nie spodziewała się sięgnąć. W końcu była to domena cholernej wróżbitki Trelawney.  
  
Wiedziała, że nie może zignorować swojej wizji, przebłysku z poprzedniego dnia. Straciła kontrolę, a to nie było coś, nad czym mogłaby przejść do porządku.  
  
I, rzecz jasna, miała kilka teorii na temat tego, z czego jej dziwne „widzenie” mogło wynikać.  
  
Po pierwsze, bała się chwili, w której obudzi się magia Tony’ego i jej umysł, napędzany tym strachem, kreował najbardziej drastyczne wizje. Rozbudzona obawami wyobraźnia mogła być jakimś czynnikiem sprawczym. Po drugie, istniała możliwość, że magia, którą odebrała Voldemortowi, uruchamiała w niej różne mechanizmy.  
  
Suma czynników? A może jej odbijało?  
  
Nie, wszystko było przecież klarowne, układało się w niej w całość. Nigdy nie była tak świadoma tego, co robi, tak pewna, że tego właśnie chce... Pragnie.  
  
Zadrżała, odkładając wciąż nieprzeczytaną książkę na blat niewielkiego stolika.  
  
Nie podobała jej się myśl, że mogły się tu gdzieś wkradać jej pragnienia. Oczywiście, nie ma ludzi, którzy potrafiliby podejmować tylko zdroworozsądkowe decyzje, ale… Jednak nie dotarło to do niej wcześniej. Nie uzmysłowiły jej tego nawet gniewne zarzuty Tonks.  
  
Chciała tego wszystkiego. Chciała znajdować się w tym miejscu, w tej sytuacji, musieć robić to, co robiła.  
  
Jemu, sobie.  
  
Nie była pewna, co to oznaczało, ale przeszedł ją dreszcz. Zamieszało jej się w myślach. Choć chętnie by temu zaprzeczyła, obecność Riddle’a z pewnością miał na nią dziwny wpływ, ale sama też nie była bez winy. Tak bardzo chciała wiedzieć, czego od niej chce, a zupełnie zamknęła się na jego dociekliwe pytania i … odpowiedzi.  
  
 _I mam swoje cele, Anne, ale nie mogę zabrać się za to wszystko bez jakiegokolwiek rozeznania, dlaczego postanowiłem, co postanowiłem, dlaczego chcę i pragnę, czego chcę i pragnę_ , zabrzmiało głośno w jej myślach.  
  
Czego od niego chciała? Dziś, jutro, za miesiąc? Wiedziała, co musiała zrobić w związku z tym, że go nie zabiła. Wiedziała, co postanowiła, którędy prowadziła jej droga. Ale czego sobie w głębi duszy życzyła?  
  
Przyłożyła dłoń do mostka i pogładziła się bezwiednie pod szyją.  
  
Czego mogłaby chcieć? Co mogłaby z tego mieć… Poza oczywistą zemstą. Poza sprawiedliwością. Było coś…  
  
W jej świadomości zamajaczył niewyraźny obraz, uczucie, jak na granicy snu... Eliksir zabulgotał i straciła myśl.  
  
Jakoś nie miała ochoty tego w tej chwili tego roztrząsać. Były ważniejsze rzeczy, niż jej uczucia związane z obecną sytuacją. Tak, one nie były teraz istotne. Nie powinna się rozpraszać jakimiś niedorzecznymi wewnętrznymi rozstrojami. Powinna skupić się na konkretach.  
  
Zagwizdała, kręcąc głową.  
  
Tak. Tyyyle rzeczy do zrobienia.

 

 

~o~o~o~

  
  
Stanowisko Ministra Magii nigdy nie wydawało się przystawać do Lorda Voldemorta. Niosło ze sobą pewne ograniczenia, a Lord Voldemort pragnął władzy absolutnej. Fotel Ministra dostał więc Rabastan Lestrange. Wielu jego popleczników nie rozumiało wyboru swojego pana. Lestrange nigdy nie wyróżniał się w bitwie ani na spotkaniach Śmierciożerców. Był szarym, niepozornym szczurkiem.... Ale sprytnym szczurkiem, który zawsze potrafił udzielić właściwej odpowiedzi. Stał się na tyle sprawnym politykiem, że Lord nie musiał go instruować w każdej najmniejszej kwestii i był jednocześnie na tyle rozsądny, by nie kombinować za plecami Lorda Voldemorta.  
  
Dlaczego Czarny Pan po zdobyciu władzy nie zniszczył ministerstwa? Mógłby? Jasne, że by mógł, ale nie było sensu z miejsca pozbawiać się struktur, które zapełniły sprawne funkcjonowanie społeczeństwu czarodziejów. Nigdy nie był idiotą, nie miał zamiaru pogrążyć kraju w anarchii. Jego czas był nieograniczony, nie śpieszył się i do swojej tyranii dążył stopniowo, z satysfakcją obserwując te subtelne zmiany w ludzkiej świadomości, które wywoływały kolejne ustawy i publiczne dyskusje. Nie było już przecież nikogo, kto mógłby to powstrzymać.  
  
Musiała o tym wiedzieć nawet przeklęta Hermiona Granger.  
  
Piętnastego maja dwa tysiące piątego roku Lord Voldemort przestąpił próg Ministerstwa Magii po całym miesiącu nieobecności. Uśmiechnął się szeroko, wychodząc z płomieni kominka sieci Fiuu w hallu głównym Ministerstwa Magii.  
  
Jego twarz była dobrze znana niemal każdemu urzędnikowi, choć coś powodowało, że wszyscy, dokładnie wszyscy, odwróciwszy wzrok, nie mogli przypomnieć sobie jej rysów. Taka wyrazista twarz, a jednak nie do zapamiętania. To było przerażające, nie móc zapamiętać wyglądu człowieka, którego powinno się wystrzegać jak ognia.  
  
I znów, Hermiona Granger należała do nielicznego grona osób, którym pozwolił pamiętać, jak wygląda. Niektórzy musieli pamiętać.  
  
Lord Voldemort rozglądał się spokojnie wokół, idąc w kierunku wind. Ludzie robili różne rzeczy, spostrzegając go – jedni zamierali w miejscu, inni oddalali się w pośpiechu. Byli też ci, którzy nie mogli sobie pozwolić na żadne instynktowne reakcje.  
  
– Mój… mój panie. – Czarny Pan obrócił głowę w kierunku, z którego dobiegł niski, lekko zachrypnięty głos. Nacisnął przycisk windy. – Tyle czasu. Nikt nie wiedział… Dobrze cię widzieć, mój panie – powiedział mężczyzna o surowych rysach twarzy, skłaniając się lekko.  
  
Lord Voldemort chłodno zmierzył go wzrokiem.  
  
– Yaxley, czy zechcesz mi powiedzieć, gdzie znajdę Dracona Malfoya? – odparł, odwracając wzrok i wchodząc do windy. Mężczyzna podążył za nim do środka i zasunęły się za nimi kraty.  
  
– Tak, mój panie – odparł Śmierciożerca. – Powinien być w swoim gabinecie, poziom C w Departamencie Tajemnic. Ma gabinet w Granitowym Korytarzu.  
  
Mężczyzna obawiał się go, choć dobrze to maskował. Wyraźnie się też wahał, czy mu o czymś powiedzieć.  
  
– Powinienem poinformować Ministra o twojej wizycie, panie? – wydusił z siebie wreszcie.  
  
– Nie musisz. W tej chwili zależy mi przede wszystkim na zobaczeniu się z Malfoyem. Całą resztą – a nie mam wątpliwości, że jest tego sporo – zajmę się potem.  
  
Mężczyzna skinął głową. Winda zatrzymała się na jednym z pięter Departamentu Przestrzegania Praw Czarodziejów i Yaxley wysiadł. Przez ułamek sekundy po tym, jak winda ruszyła, Czarny Pan mógł dostrzec, jak Śmierciożerca wyraźnie przyspiesza kroku.  
  
Na twarzy Voldemorta pojawił się przelotny uśmieszek, jednak kiedy pojawił się na poziomie C, jego twarz znów była nieprzeniknioną maską.  
  
Korytarz był pusty, ale to nie była anomalia w Departamencie Tajemnic. Połowa pracowników zapewne przemykała obok pod zaklęciami Niewidzialności. Większość Niewymownych nabierała po jakimś czasie tendencji do zbytniego wczuwania się w swoją pracę.  
  
Chociaż nie Draco Malfoy. Jego przemądrzały, nieco skrzekliwy głos było słychać już z pewnej odległości. Nawet nie pofatygował się, by wyciszyć sobie gabinet. A może chciał, by go słyszano…  
  
Młody mężczyzna stał przed kominkiem i, odwrócony plecami do drzwi, z początku nie spostrzegł, że ma gościa. Za to czarownica, z którą rozmawiał, nagle odwróciła wzrok od rozmówcy, struchlała, i jej twarz zniknęła w płomieniach. Dopiero wtedy Draco obrócił się, by spojrzeć w twarz Czarnemu Panu.  
  
– Zaskoczony?  
  
Malfoy nawet nie drgnął i nic nie odpowiedział.  
  
– Chyba tak – dodał Czarny Pan z przekąsem. Wszedł do środka i delikatnie zamknął za sobą drzwi. – Coś się nie zgadza, prawda? Nie powinno mnie tu być, w końcu szlama odebrała mi pamięć. A ty, co ciekawe, zupełnie się tym nie przejąłeś. Wiedziałeś i nie zrobiłeś nic, by pomóc swojemu panu, który znalazł się w tak… niefortunnej sytuacji.  
  
Draco przestąpił z nogi na nogę i zmarszczył brwi, jakby nie rozumiał.  
  
– Co? – wyrzucił z siebie. – Panie, nie, nie, to nie tak…  
  
– Zdradziłeś mnie.  
  
Chłopak padł na kolana. Tylko tyle potrafił zrobić? Myślał, że to zadziała na rozwścieczonego Czarnego Pana… Na zdradzonego Czarnego Pana? Był co najmniej rozczarowujący. Wykapany Lucjusz.  
  
– Mój panie… jestem pewien, że wszystko…  
  
– Da się wyjaśnić? Nie wątpię. Chętnie posłucham twoich wyjaśnień. Naprawdę nie mogę się ich doczekać.  
  
Czarny Pan spojrzał na niego twardo, choć w jego oczach być może zabłysło coś wyrażającego politowanie. Młody Malfoy zaczął się trząść. Nie wiedział, od czego zacząć.  
  
– Mam użyć Legilimencji, czy sam powiesz?  
  
– Powiem – mruknął ciężko chłopak, czując zapewne w kościach swoją nachodzącą śmierć. Trząsł się ze strachu przed bólem, który miał nadejść. Dobrze wiedział, jak Voldemort obchodzi się ze zdrajcami.  
  
– Możesz zacząć od wyjaśnienia, co łączy cię z Nimfadorą Tonks.  
  
Draco nabrał głęboko powietrza i odetchnął ciężko. Wyglądało na to, że zbierał się w sobie. Bardzo słusznie i dość skutecznie próbował się opanować.  
  
– Mój panie, nie wiedziałem, co się z tobą stało, ale… To prawda, utrzymywałem kontakty z Nimfadorą Tonks. Były to jednak kontakty przede wszystkim zawodowe. Miała informacje i wiedzę na temat spraw, które interesują mnie ze względu na to, czym się zajmuję jako Niewymowny. Nie mogę o tym mówić dużej mierze ze względu na przysięgi, które składałem, co będziesz mógł sprawdzić, jeśli zechcesz, panie.  
  
– Wygodne. Wy, Niewymowni, wprost uwielbiacie zasłaniać się tajemnicą zawodową. Robicie to nawet, kiedy zapytać was o przepis na ciasteczka.  
  
– Mówię prawdę, panie – powtórzył, nie podnosząc wzroku.  
  
– Całe szczęście, że Nimfadory Tonks nie obowiązuje żadna tajemnica zawodowa – powiedział znacząco Czarny Pan. – Mówisz więc, że była dla ciebie źródłem informacji. Od jak dawna?  
  
– Od półtora roku.  
  
– Jakie czerpała korzyści z tej współpracy?  
  
– Dostawała informacje. Informowałem ją o wszelkich zagrożeniach, o tym, co się dzieje w Ministerstwie. Moje informacje były prawdziwe, chociaż skąpe. To dzięki nim mi zaufała. Mogła poczuć się bezpiecznie.  
  
– I dlaczego uważasz, że nie byłaby lepszym źródłem tych wielce poufnych informacji, gdyby ją schwytać?  
  
– Gdyby zamknąć ją w lochu, nie miałbym z niej żadnego użytku, ponieważ nie mogłaby kontynuować swoich poszukiwań, kontaktować się z pewnymi ludźmi.  
  
– A więc wiedziałeś, że utrzymuje kontakt z Hermioną Granger.  
  
– Nie, nie, przez długi czas nie miałem o tym pojęcia. Być może raz o niej wspomniała, ale nie w sposób, który mógłby sugerować, że wie cokolwiek na temat tego, gdzie jest i co się z nią stało. Zresztą, śledziłem ją wielokrotnie i nic na to nie wskazywało. Prawdopodobnie kontaktowały się bardzo rzadko.  
  
Czarny Pan zwęził oczy.  
  
– Od kiedy wiesz, że ma kontakt z Granger?  
  
– Od tygodnia, panie.  
  
– Od tygodnia? Tydzień temu Tonks pojawiła się przed Granger i przekazała jej coś nader interesującego. To ty byłeś informatorem.  
  
Draco Malfoy zamarł. Jego czoło zroszone było kropelkami potu.  
  
– Spotykaliśmy się w jej mieszkaniu, dzięki świstoklikowi. To było bardzo nierozsądne z jej strony. Jej czary ochronne były mocne, to prawda, ale nie wystarczyły. Skorzystałem z jednego z ostatnich wynalazków Departamentu Transportu Magicznego, co prawda tylko i wyłącznie na użytek Biura Aurorów, ale udało mi się załatwić sobie jedną sztukę. To swego rodzaju lokalizator, który zostawiłem w jej mieszkaniu podczas ostatniej wizyty, trzy tygodnie temu. Dzięki niemu nie tylko poznałem dokładną lokalizację jej mieszkania, od tego czasu byłem informowany o tym, kto się w nim pojawiał i dokąd się udawał, kiedy je opuszczał. Pewnego dnia lokalizator poinformował mnie o obecności Hermiony Granger. Kiedy tylko wskazał mi współrzędne wraz z jej imieniem i nazwiskiem, nawet się nie zastanawiałem. Wiedziałem, że jej szukałeś, panie. Mogła być odpowiedzią na pytanie, co się z tobą stało. I była. Śledziłem ją. Trafiłem nie tylko na nią, ale i na ciebie, panie. I wciąż nie rozumiałem, co się stało. Myślałem z początku, że może podjąłeś z nią jakąś grę, że ona nie wie, że to ty, panie…  
  
Czarny Pan uśmiechnął się paskudnie.  
  
– Nie mylisz się tak bardzo w swoich przypuszczeniach – powiedział Malfoyowi z satysfakcją. – Po swoim odkryciu wróciłeś do Tonks i powiedziałeś, że odkryłem, gdzie mieszka Granger – dodał poważnie. – Dlaczego?  
  
– Najpierw chciałem dowiedzieć się, czy Tonks wie, co się stało. Nie miała pojęcia. Granger nic jej nie powiedziała, choć Tonks po rozmowie z nią miała swoje podejrzenia. Granger mówiła jej o rzeczach, które wzbudziły w niej niepokój, ale Tonks dopiero miała zamiar dowiedzieć się czegoś więcej. Wtedy powiedziałem jej, że wiem, gdzie jest Granger i że wiem o tym, ponieważ ty, panie, wpadłeś na trop dziewczyny. Nie powiedziałem kiedy, to się stało. Wtedy właśnie wpadła w panikę, stwierdziła, że musi zobaczyć się z Granger, ostrzec ją. Deportowała się niemal natychmiast. Nie zatrzymywałem jej.  
  
– Liczyłeś, że wyjaśnisz sprawę bez podejmowania osobistego ryzyka.  
  
Mężczyzna skinął głową i na chwilę podniósł wzrok. Przynajmniej był na tyle inteligentny, by nie zacząć błagać o życie, i na tyle trzeźwy, że potrafił stworzyć na poczekaniu całkiem przekonującą wersję wydarzeń.  
  
– Jestem pełen podziwu, Malfoy, że odważyłeś się powiedzieć mi w twarz te wszystkie kłamstwa, wiedząc, że i tak zajrzę do twojego umysłu. To wszystko mogłoby się nawet zgadzać. Niestety urządziłem sobie już pogawędkę z Tonks. Wszystko mi powiedziała. Nie łączyło was nic zawodowego. Naprawdę ją chroniłeś.  
  
– Nie, nie, mój panie…  
  
– Och, dość tego.  
  
Lord Voldemort uniósł różdżkę. Rozbłysło światło, które na chwilę oślepiło młodego mężczyznę. Draco Malfoy zamrugał, a potem zamrugał raz jeszcze, z opadniętą szczęką. To było niemożliwe, nie do wiary, nie mógł widzieć…  
  
Przez długi czas był w stanie tylko słuchać poleceń i przytakiwać.  
  
– Ale to jest mój absolutny priorytet, Draco. Nikt nie może wiedzieć, że Hermiona Granger i Lord Voldemort mają syna. Tony jeszcze nie uaktywnił się magicznie, ale może to nastąpić lada dzień, zwłaszcza, że ostatnio jest w większym stopniu narażony na wpływ magii. Czy mogę liczyć na to, że dopilnujesz sprawy?  
  
Draco przytaknął.  
  
– Tak, powinienem móc… To znaczy zrobię to, ale czy nie byłoby łatwiej, gdybyś ty…  
  
– Nie. Nie wyjaśnię ci dlaczego, ale nie mogę się teraz tym wszystkim zajmować. Zobaczyli, że Czarny Pan żyje i to będzie musiało na razie wystarczyć, by trochę pohamować ich swawolę. Powiedz mi jeszcze jedno, Draco… Dlaczego jej pomagałeś?  
  
Draco przełknął ślinę.  
  
– To mój ojciec zabił Remusa Lupina.  
  
– Twój ojciec, nie ty.  
  
– Wbrew temu, co możesz o nas myśleć, my, Malfoyowie, mamy swój honor. To znaczy ja mam, nawet jeśli mój ojciec… Uważałem, że tak trzeba – dokończył niemal ze złością.  
  
– Rozumiem – i dziękuję ci za szczerość. Choć nie przepraszam cię za twój strach. Był mi potrzebny. Nie zawiedź mnie, mogę nie być Czarnym Panem, ale nie masz pojęcia, jak źle działa na mnie magia, którą mu odebrałam – powiedziała poważnie Hermiona Granger, która tonęła teraz w za dużym, męskim garniturze. – Nie masz nic przeciwko temu, bym skorzystała z twojego kominka? Będą tam czekać na Czarnego Pana, a on się nie pojawi. Tak będzie… zabawniej?  
  
Draco nie wyglądał na przekonanego. Uśmiechając się do niego i nie czekając na odpowiedź, rzuciła trochę zielonego proszku do ognia. Płomienie zmieniły barwę i Hermiona wstąpiła w nie, nawet nie oglądając się za siebie.


	9. 9. Propozycje nie do odrzucenia

 

Minęła może godzina, kiedy Draco usłyszał pukanie do drzwi. Uczucie ulgi, które pojawiło się wcześniej, zniknęło niemal zupełnie. Pukanie do drzwi poprzedzało bowiem wizytę dokonującego wstępnego rozpoznania sytuacji śmiałka, pewnie z rozkazu Lestrange’a albo Hopkinsa. Ktoś oczywiście musiał sprawdzić, czy młody Malfoy wciąż żyje i czy Czarny Pan zaszczyci obecnością Ministra. To śmiałe posunięcie wyrażało wielkie zniecierpliwienie i zaniepokojenie, być może też strach. Choć Voldemort wciąż mógł dawać mu jakąś bolesną lekcję, oni już wysyłali kogoś na przeszpiegi. Naprawdę tak bardzo spieszyło im się do powrotu Lorda? Draco za nim nie tęsknił i gdyby faktycznie nie był załamany tym, że to Granger zajęła Jego miejsce, mógłby uznać się za wolnego i szczęśliwego człowieka.  
  
Pewien tego, że Granger była absolutnie poważna zarówno w swoich obietnicach, jak i groźbach, nawet nie zastanawiał się nad spełnieniem jej żądań. Odczuwał jeszcze w kościach ślady jej wzburzonej, magicznej obecności. Wiedział, że zrobi wszystko, o co go prosiła. Oczywiście, nie miało to sprawić mu przyjemności. Lata, które minęły od jej zniknięcia po tajemniczym, wręcz owianym legendą wśród Śmierciożerców sam na sam z Czarnym Panem, wzbudziły w nim ciekawość tego, co jej się przytrafiło, ale nie zmieniły natury niechęci, jaką zawsze darzył tę dziewczynę, tę szlamę. Pamiętał aż za dobrze, jaka potrafiła być nieznośna i miał kilka pomysłów na to, w którą stronę mogła rozwinąć się jej osobowość. Mogła zostać jakąś anonimową buntowniczką o wolny Tybet albo po prostu wredną wiedźmą, której lepiej było nie nadeptywać na odcisk. Mogła też stać się tymi wszystkimi wersjami Granger, o bycie którymi ją podejrzewał. Zawsze przecież miała wiele twarzy.  
  
Był pełen podziwu (i wciąż niedowierzania) dla jej wyczynu, ale kiedy o tym myślał, czuł też narastającą nienawiść, zupełnie jakby wciąż był zazdrosny o jej szkolne osiągnięcia. Sama myśl o tym, że Granger jest matką dziecka Czarnego Pana, przyprawiała go o mdłości i setki koszmarnych wyobrażeń. To było nie do uwierzenia, chyba nikt tego nie rozważał, myśląc o tym, co zaszło przed laty. Dziecko musiało mieć sześć lat – dziecko albo mały potwór. Koszmarna mieszanka genów, jakby nie pomyśleć. Co mogłoby z niej wyrosnąć? Draco myślał o tym z obrzydzeniem, a jednak wciąż do tego wracał.  
  
Najgorsze było chyba to, że Granger powierzając mu tak delikatne informacje i zadania, obdarzyła go potężnym zaufaniem. Draco nie był głupcem, nie miał zamiaru go nadwerężać. Czego Granger jeszcze nie wiedziała, to że nie miał zamiaru spełniać jej żądań zupełnie za darmo.  
  
Rookwood najpierw wsunął do środka głowę, pół głowy, ucho właściwie, i kiedy nic go nie trafiło, wlazł do środka już na większym luzie, beztrosko grzebiąc sobie w zębie paznokciem. Malfoy z trudem powstrzymał przemożną chęć uderzenia dłonią o czoło. Słów też mu na to brakowało. Ten człowiek naprawdę nie dbał o nic, a jednak jakimś cudem udało mu się zostać Śmierciożercą.  
  
– Rookwood.  
  
– Malfoy.  
  
– Nie ma go tu.  
  
– Może… a może wciąż chowa się za kotarą.  
  
– Tu nie ma kotar, a poza tym: życie ci niemiłe?  
  
– Nie bardzo, ale ja tu nie w tej sprawie. Czego od ciebie chciał nasz drogi Lord? Znika na miesiąc bez słowa, a kiedy w końcu pojawia się w Ministerstwie, pierwsze, co robi, to idzie do takiego… szczurka.  
  
– Nie muszę tłumaczyć się za siebie, a za Niego... wolę nie myśleć o konsekwencjach, gdybym choć spróbował, Rookwood.  
  
– Zabronił ci o tym mówić, chociaż pojawił się w Ministerstwie tak jawnie?  
  
– Nie mówił nic. Ale sam wiesz, że to złośliwy sukinsyn...   
  
– Życie ci niemiłe? – wtrącił Rookwood, przedrzeźniając jego słowa. To była jedna ze śmierciożerczych gierek. Ujść na sucho z obelgą skierowaną pod adresem Czarnego Pana. A miesiąc jego nieobecności wielu uczynił zuchwalszymi niż zwykle.  
  
– Lubi pozostawiać wiele w domyśle i nie lubi nikomu ułatwiać życia – dokończył z naciskiem Draco.  
  
– Nigdy nie byłeś tak ważny. Twój ojciec był mu potrzebny dla majątku… Być może jeszcze dla paru stojących przed wami otworem drzwi. W końcu Malfoyowie mają wciąż wielu wpływowych kuzynów we Francji i Belgii. Ale dla Czarnego Pana niewiele drzwi pozostaje na długo zamknięte, szczególnie od czasu jego powrotu jedenaście lat temu: co twoje, to jego.  
  
– Co nasze, to jego.   
  
– Właśnie.  
  
– Do czego zmierzasz, Rookwood?  
  
– Zastanawiam się głośno, czego mógłby od ciebie chcieć? Poza twoimi pieniędzmi, które i tak już do niego należą.  
  
Draconowi przyszło coś do głowy, więc przewrócił oczyma i ostentacyjnie wzruszył ramionami.  
  
– Merlinie, powiem ci. – Draco machnął niedbale ręką. – Potrzebował numeru skrytki u Gringotta. Jednej z tych niewypełnionych złotem.  
  
– Dlatego zjawiał się tu osobiście? By uzyskać dostęp do jakiejś tam skrytki?  
  
– Musiał dowiedzieć się o jej istnieniu... – Wzruszył ramionami. – Sam nie wiem, co w niej jest, pewnie jakieś tysiącletnie rupiecie, których nie chciałbym tykać nawet małym palcem. Malfoyowie mają setki takich skrytek, nie zaglądałem do wszystkich. Najważniejsze, że wiem, gdzie mam pieniądze – powiedział i posłał mężczyźnie jeden ze swoich bardziej aroganckich uśmiechów.  
  
Rookwood spojrzał na niego w milczeniu i schował różdżkę do kieszeni. Dobrze, kupił jego wymyślone na poczekaniu wyjaśnienia. Draco był jednak pewien, że to nie był koniec ściemniania na dziś, i że z innymi nie pójdzie mu tak łatwo. Na szczęście w sprzedawaniu kłamstw był całkiem niezły.  


 

~o~o~o~

  
Minęło sporo czasu, zanim pojawił na progu jej mieszkania. Jasne, słyszała go za ścianą, ale przez te wszystkie dni nie zechciał złożyć jej wizyty. A przecież spodziewała się, że następnego dnia po kłótni dopadnie ją, przyprze do ściany, znów złapie za nadgarstek, wpatrzy się w nią tym swoim obłąkanym wzrokiem i… nie była pewna, czy chce wiedzieć co jeszcze.  
  
Kiedy w końcu stał przed jej drzwiami i posyłał jej na dzień dobry najbardziej obrzydliwy uśmiech na tym globie, Hermiona była nie zaskoczona, ale zła. Wiedziała już, że nie zrobi wszystkiego, co zaplanowała sobie na ten dzień, ponieważ Riddle był bardzo czasochłonny.  
  
– Wciąż tu jesteś – powiedział zamiast dzień dobry.  
  
– Dobrze wiesz, że tak. Nie widziałam cię od kilku dni. Myślałam, że może zmieniłeś sobie opiekunkę… albo znowu zapomniałeś, kim jesteś i błąkasz się po okolicy bez pamięci.  
  
– Byłem zajęty. Masz trochę czasu? – zapytał, niewzruszony jej kpiną, i wcisnął się do jej mieszkania.  
  
– No pewnie, nie krępuj się – mruknęła, kiedy wyminął ją i wkroczył do salonu. – Czego chcesz?  
  
– W tej chwili czy w ogóle? – zapytał leniwie, z zaciekawieniem wodząc wzrokiem po salonie.  
  
– Bez różnicy.  
  
– Moglibyśmy kontynuować naszą rozmowę… – odparł, odwracając się, by na nią spojrzeć.  
  
Założyła ręce na siebie i przekrzywiła głowę na bok.  
  
– Szybko ci się na nią zebrało. Na czym skończyliśmy… A tak, spoliczkowałam cię. Naprawdę chcesz to kontynuować?  
  
– Właściwie nie mam nic przeciwko.  
  
Do czego on pił?!  
  
– A nie zauważyłeś przypadkiem, że nie bardzo potrafimy ze sobą rozmawiać?  
  
– To jest właśnie ciekawe, bo akurat my dwoje nie powinniśmy mieć z tym problemu.  
  
– Znaczące różnice charakteru? – zaproponowała Hermiona, unosząc wysoko brwi. – To się zdarza.  
  
Kąciki jego ust uniosły się w pobłażliwym uśmiechu.  
  
– O nie, nie sądzę. Jesteś sama?  
  
– Tak, ale zaraz wychodzę.  
  
Zmierzył ją wzrokiem od góry do dołu.  
  
– Chyba nie – mruknął drwiąco. Hermiona mrużąc mściwie oczy, odruchowo założyła niesforny kosmyk za ucho.  
  
Wsunął dłonie do kieszeni i rozluźnił ramiona.  
  
– Przejdę do rzeczy, Anne, ponieważ nie wydaje mi się, byśmy oboje mieli ochotę na niekończące się zabawy w uprzejmości. Po co tak obrażać swoją inteligencję, prawda? Mówiłem ci już, że chcę, byś powiedziała mi, kim jesteś. Powiedz mi, kim jesteś.  
  
Hermiona przestąpiła w irytacji z nogi na nogę.   
  
– Dlaczego miałabym to zrobić? – wycedziła powoli.  
  
– Myślę, że mogłabyś chcieć. Nie męczy cię to ciągłe napięcie?  
  
– Napięcie…? – powtórzyła, jakby próbowała rozgryźć, co dokładnie miał na myśli, choć wiedziała doskonale – to on zgadywał dobrze.  
  
Zbliżył się do niej, wciąż się uśmiechając. Nie podobało jej się jego spojrzenie, to, że trzymał dłonie w kieszeniach spodni, zupełnie jakby zaciskał na czymś pięści. Nagle był za blisko, naruszał jej przestrzeń osobistą i znów czuła, jak coś się w niej porusza, mąci myśli. Nachylił się do jej ucha.  
  
– Kim jesteś, Anne? – powiedział cicho, niemal błagalnym tonem. – Dlaczego jednocześnie mam ochotę cię udusić i… – Wyciągnął dłonie i łagodnie zamknął je przed sobą wokół wyobrażonej szyi, ściągając przy tym brwi, jakby coś go bolało… a może wręcz przeciwnie. – Wiesz, jeśli mam ci powiedzieć, czego chcę… Chcę byś zwariowała, straciła rozum, chce byś krzyczała, najlepiej pode mną, z bólu, ze strachu i z pożądania. Chciałbym cię mieć.  
  
Odsunął się o pół kroku, by na nią spojrzeć.  
  
– Czy ty nie przenosisz na mnie swojej frustracji związanej z utratą pamięci? – wydusiła z siebie, niemożliwie niewzruszonym tonem, w środku trzęsąc się ze strachu, jak mała dziewczynka, która dowiedziała się właśnie, że gdzieś tam jest świat, którego istnienia się obawiała.  
  
– Dokładnie – mruknął, bardziej do siebie niż do niej, wcale nie odpowiadając na jej pytanie. – Taka drobna z ciebie kobietka i to jest twoja odpowiedź na moje słowa? Każda inna, zdrowa osoba uciekłaby już z krzykiem lub, obrzuciwszy mnie przekleństwami, wyrzuciła za drzwi.  
  
– Ustaliliśmy już, że... – urwała, uznając, że nie chce wracać do stwierdzeń, które padły podczas ich ostatniej rozmowy. – Potrafię odróżnić blef od propozycji mężczyzny, który naprawdę nie potrafi zapanować nad swoimi żądzami. Ty po prostu chcesz mnie do czegoś sprowokować. I powiem ci jedno: Próbuj, ile chcesz.  
  
– Może powinnaś jednak zastanowić się, czy nie zamierzasz zareagować jak normalna kobieta.  
  
– Nie, ani trochę.  
  
– Jesteś bardzo pewna siebie.  
  
Znów spróbował zbliżyć się do niej, nawet wyciągnął ku niej rękę, ale powstrzymała go jednym, gwałtownym gestem.  
  
– Warto było spróbować – powiedział, wzruszając ramionami, a na jego twarz wkradł się obłąkańczy uśmieszek.  
  
Potrząsnęła głową. Nie mogła uwierzyć, że on posuwa się do takich zabaw, a ona mu na to pozwala. Jakby nie patrzeć, tak nie rozmawiali ze sobą normalni ludzie, których łączyły choćby i jakieś na wpół służbowe relacje. Co tu się w ogóle działo? Czego on od niej chciał?  
  
– Usiądź tam, w tamtym fotelu – syknęła.  
  
Uniósł dłonie w geście poddania się i ku jej zdziwieniu odwrócił się w stronę fotela, wykonując jej polecenie. Usiadł i rozłożył w oczekiwaniu dłonie. Hermiona nie wiedziała, co chce z tym wszystkim zrobić. Co powinna zrobić? Pewnie wywalić go za drzwi, czyli zareagować jak normalna kobieta. Bo przecież sugerując jej coś takiego, chciał właśnie, by postąpiła przeciwnie…   
  
Do diabła, miała potąd jego gierek.  
  
Musiała uspokoić to szaleństwo i doprowadzić do unormowania stosunków między nimi. Namieszała sporo, idąc za instynktem, bawiąc się z nim w te wszystkie gierki słowne. Był wężem, to było w jego naturze i w jakiś sposób pewnie bardzo mu odpowiadało, ale do niej nie pasowało takie zachowanie. Nie pasowało, nawet jeśli trudno było się od niego powstrzymać.  
  
– Napijesz się czegoś, na przykład herbaty?  
  
– A masz coś mocniejszego?   
  
– Nie mam i jest jedenasta.  
  
– Czyli nie kłamałaś, mówiąc, że nie pijesz alkoholu.  
  
– Tak, naprawdę nie piję.  
  
– I jesteś odpowiedzialną matką – dodał ze zrozumieniem.  
  
Nie odpowiedziała. Weszła za wyspę kuchenną i wstawiła wodę na herbatę.  
  
– Masz rację, Tom – odezwała się po chwili z kuchni, zalewając wodą kubki z herbatą. – Musimy ustalić między sobą parę rzeczy, inaczej… kiepsko to widzę.  
  
Usiadła naprzeciw niego. Znów trzymał dłonie na poręczach fotela. Czy to był jego nawyk, by tak je masować? Robił tak jako Czarny Pan? Z namaszczeniem polerował poręcze swoich marmurowych tronów? Właściwie mogła to sobie wyobrazić. Musiał robić coś z dłońmi, kiedy nie było w nich różdżki. Może właśnie w ten sposób powstrzymywał się przed… przed czymkolwiek musiał się powstrzymywać.   
  
Ona natomiast nie zdołała nad sobą zapanować. Zbierała już słowa i otwierała usta, by coś powiedzieć, ale szybko zapomniała co. Sposób, w jaki się trzymał, sprawiał, że człowiek nie był w stanie pamiętać o swoich zamiarach, gubił się nawet we własnych myślach.   
  
Teraz, studiując go uważnie, chyba zrozumiała, dlaczego ludzie za nim podążali, nawet jeśli cena była niezwykle wysoka. Mogli nie mieć innego wyjścia. Przyczyna wcale nie leżała w jego potędze, w ogromie magii, którą dysponował i którą potrafił bez trudu przytłoczyć nawet najlepszych magów. Jego prawdziwa siła tkwiła gdzieś głębiej. To była jakaś suma jego wyglądu, charakteru i sposobu bycia, tego, jak patrzył na ludzi. Był nieprzenikniony i niesamowicie inteligentny. Świadomy pełni Jego inteligencji człowiek wpadał w paranoję, zastanawiając się, co się dzieje w głowie Czarnego Pana, do jakich wniosków dochodzi w tej właśnie chwili; bał się odetchnąć głębiej, wykonać jakikolwiek przypadkowy ruch dłonią, czując, że On zinterpretowałby odpowiednio nawet ten pozornie przypadkowy gest. Riddle był obserwatorem absolutnym. I jego nienaturalna umiejętność obserwacji musiała doprowadzać ludzi do szału, tak jak ją doprowadzała, a jednocześnie…   
  
Wstrząsnęło nią to, w jaki sposób jego obecność nie tylko wywoływała w niej strach, ale i coś innego. Jego wzrok przyprawiał ją o dreszcze. Budził z letargu. Rodził to uczucie, kiedy serce tak dudniło jej w piersi, kiedy z trudem mogła zapanować nad sobą i była o krok od utraty kontroli, a jednak wiedziała, że jej nie straci, że może się powstrzymać. Czuła się przy nim silniejsza. Czuła, że wygrała, nawet wtedy, gdy zadawał jej najbardziej niewygodne i niepokojące pytania.  
  
Tak mogła smakować kontrola.  
  
Riddle odwrócił wzrok i Hermiona zdała sobie wreszcie sprawę z dwóch rzeczy: jeden, patrzyli na siebie w milczeniu od dobrych kilku minut, dwa, będzie musiała rozcieńczyć wodą tę herbatę. Na pewno zrobiła się już gorzka.  
  
Nic nie powiedział, kiedy wstała z fotela i poszła do kuchni. Wróciła z tacką, na której stał niewielki czajnik i dwie puste filiżanki. Spojrzał beznamiętnie na swoją. Nie do końca wiedząc czemu, wzruszyła ramionami.  
  
– Dobrze nam idzie. Jestem przekonany, że oboje świetnie poradzimy sobie przy podawaniu swoich rysopisów.  
  
Uśmiechnęła się lekko, ale nie przychodziła jej do głowy żadna celna riposta. Co miała powiedzieć? Usiadła przed nim, trochę zrezygnowana, trochę zakłopotana. Potrafiła dostrzec teraz tyle szczegółów: drobinki kurzu, fakturę obrusu okrywającego stolik obok fotela, na którym siedział, ścieg obramowania firanki.  
  
– Rozumiesz, że nic ci nie powiem? – zapytała spokojnie.  
  
– Rozumiem. Wiesz, Anne, sądziłem, że faktycznie wyniesiesz się po naszej ostatniej rozmowie.   
  
– Nie muszę się stąd wynosić. Mieszkam tu już parę lat, a Tony ma tu szkołę i przyjaciół.  
  
– To znaczy, że nie obawiałaś się mojej reakcji? Mógłbym przecież na ciebie donieść, opowiedzieć o swoich podejrzeniach. Wciąż mogę to zrobić.  
  
– I co miałbyś im powiedzieć, Tom? „Aresztujcie tę kobietę! Dziwnie się zachowuje, zupełnie jakby wiedziała, kim jestem, jakby mnie znała...” – zakpiła.  
  
– Jeśli mnie znasz, a myślę, że tak, wiesz, że coś bym wymyślił – odparł chłodno.  
  
– Nie zrobiłbyś tego.   
  
– Skąd ta pewność?  
  
– Powinieneś wiedzieć, że w ten sposób nie dojdziesz do prawdy.  
  
– Dlaczego nawet niczemu nie zaprzeczysz?  
  
– Nie widzę potrzeby – odpowiedziała, nieznacznie kręcąc głową i wzruszając ramionami.  
  
– Co jeśli znajdzie się dowód? – Wyciągnął rękę z kieszeni, razem z dyktafonem. – Nagrałem to, co mówiłaś.  
  
Kolejna wymiana fałszywych półuśmiechów.  
  
– To dlatego wcześniej mnie nie odwiedziłeś? Szukałeś dyktafonu, którym mógłbyś mnie nagrać, żeby mnie szantażować? – zaśmiała się.  
  
– Nie, chciałem zobaczyć, jak zareagujesz. Nie pomyliłem się. Nie boisz się mnie, a przynajmniej nie tak, jak powinnaś. To ciekawe. Musisz mieć niesamowity atut, skoro postępujesz w ten sposób. A ja nie potrafię dociec, co to mogłoby być. Chroni cię ktoś wpływowy? Za ścianą mieszka przerośnięty sąsiad, który przyjdzie ci z odsieczą, kiedy tylko głośniej… krzykniesz? Nie, to coś znacznie mniej oczywistego.  
  
– Owszem.  
  
– Myślisz, że na to nie wpadnę?  
  
– Z całym szacunkiem dla twojej inteligencji i zdolności obserwacji, ale szczerze w to wątpię.  
  
 _Musiałbyś pomyśleć o niemożliwym. Zawsze tkwiłeś w świecie ciasnych osądów, które ułatwiały ci praktykowanie tego, co stało w sprzeczności z twoim geniuszem. To, w co uwierzyłeś jako młody człowiek, uniemożliwiło ci dowiedzenie się czegokolwiek. Teraz nie stanie się inaczej._  
  
– Hmmm – mruknął, spuszczając wzrok i skupiając go na połączonych opuszkach palców obu dłoni. – Co w takim razie proponujesz, Anne?  
  
– Mam coś zaproponować…?  
  
– A czy ja mam powiedzieć to głośno? Wiesz coś istotnego na mój temat, być może wszystko, może nawet odpowiadasz za to, co mnie spotkało. Powiedziałaś, że się nie przeprowadzisz…  
  
– Najpewniej nie…  
  
– …ja też nie, i nie mam zamiaru dać ci spokoju. W związku z tym nie przychodzi mi do głowy nic innego, jak zadać ci pytanie: Co teraz? Co planujesz zrobić ze mną, kiedy, jak już mówiłem, wiem, że nie jesteś kobietą, która tylko mnie znalazła? Czy naprawdę nie ma nikogo, prócz ciebie, dla kogo mogłoby być to problemem…?  
  
– Ach, myślisz, że wydusisz ze mnie tak istotną informację?  
  
– Wcale – odparł szybko. – Jesteś bystra i bardzo uważna. Wyczuwasz ludzi.  
  
– To nas łączy.  
  
– Albo po prostu świetnie mnie znasz.  
  
– Nie wiem, dlaczego miałabym się w ogóle tobą przejmować, ale dobrze, mogę mieć propozycję – powiedziała, wzdychając ciężko.  
  
– Słucham.  
  
– Jest prosta. To, co zaobserwujesz i do czego dojdziesz, jest twoje. Mieszkaj tu, ja też będę tu mieszkać. Dalej będę twoją opiekunką, a ty dalej będziesz moim podopiecznym, który, poza kuchnią, świetnie radzi sobie bez mojej pomocy. Jeśli chcesz, możesz wpadać na obiady. I skoro naprawdę jesteś przekonany, że świetnie wiesz, co we mnie widzisz, proszę, obserwuj dalej, nie będę ci przeszkadzać.  
  
Pochylił się do przodu i złożył przed sobą dłonie o zbyt zgrabnych i szczupłych palcach, by mogła nie zwrócić na nie uwagi.  
  
– Wbrew pozorom to może być całkiem uczciwa propozycja.  
  
– A ja będę robić to samo – dodała twardo. – Mówiłam ci, co robię.   
  
– Przecież nie jesteś żadnym prywatnym detektywem – żachnął się. – To była wyssana z palca bzdura. Czym tak naprawdę się zajmujesz, przy okazji bycia dobrą mamą?  
  
Uśmiechnęła się lekko i powiodła wzrokiem po pokoju.  
  
– Tym i owym. Tłumaczę z francuskiego, robię wierszówki do gazet, czytam i recenzuję.  
  
– Literatura. I to nawet nie jest kłamstwo. Zgadza się.  
  
– Nie muszę tego ukrywać.   
  
– Ale to też jest jakaś informacja, z której można wywnioskować inne rzeczy. To nie są dochodowe zajęcia, mogłabyś zarabiać lepiej, jestem pewien, ale z jakichś powodów wolisz taką pracę. Z pewnością zapewnia ci niewielki kontakt z innymi ludźmi. Anonimowość. Dużo czasu spędzasz w domu, nad książkami i przed komputerem. Tak, sposób, w jaki czasem mrużysz oczy. Masz wadę wzroku, ale nie nosisz okularów, tylko soczewki. Kiedy przyszłaś do mnie w nocy, by mnie uciszyć, twoje oczy wydawały się mieć inny odcień brązu… Nie założyłaś soczewek.   
  
Odwróciła głowę, sięgnęła dłonią wpierw do jednego oka, potem do drugiego. Po chwili patrzyła na niego oczami o znacznie jaśniejszym odcieniu. Soczewki faktycznie zmieniały kolor jej oczu.   
  
– Proszę, są orzechowe.  
  
– A włosy?  
  
– Były jaśniejsze i znacznie bardziej… – machnęła dłońmi wokół głowy, sugerując burzę włosów.  
  
Czuła ekscytację, tak się przed nim odsłaniając, zdejmując z siebie warstwy, być może odejmując mu w ten sposób przyjemności z przyszłych obserwacji.  
  
Riddle znów zmrużył oczy. Chyba wyobrażał sobie, jak mogła wyglądać, kiedy była młodsza i mniej ponura. Drgnął.  
  
– Postarzasz się.  
  
Nie odpowiedziała.  
  
– Nie musisz dodawać sobie powagi w pracy, zresztą i tak jesteś tak poważna, jak to tylko możliwe. To coś innego… Może nie chcesz, by o tobie pamiętano – dodał cicho, co wreszcie wywołało jej reakcję. Odwróciła przelotnie wzrok, zaskoczona. Nie mógł powiedzieć czegoś takiego, po prostu nie mógł.   
  
Więc tu ją miał. Można było jednak czasem dokopać się do czegoś, powiedzieć coś, co jakoś ją poruszało. Jeśli kopałby wystarczająco długo i głęboko…  
  
– Mam dwadzieścia pięć lat, pięć stóp i siedem cali wzrostu. Co jeszcze chcesz wiedzieć? Jaki jest mój ulubiony kolor? Rozmiar ubrań? Może stanika? – powiedziała w irytacji.  
  
– Anne, niektóre rzeczy chcę rozgryźć sam.  
  
– Nie wątpię – odparła chłodno i zamknęła na chwilę oczy.  _Do diabła._  
  
To uczucie, kiedy uświadamiała sobie, że znajduje się w centrum jego uwagi, było nieoczekiwanie przyjemne. Naprawdę chciała, by ją rozgryzał, bo chyba nikt nigdy się tym nie kłopotał. Wiedziała, że większość ludzi sprowadzała Hermionę Granger do tych kilku najbardziej oczywistych cech. A Riddle, obserwator doskonały, dostrzeże ją całą… Prawie. Tak, chciała, by czytał z niej i może jej o niej samej opowiadał. Po tropach do celu. Cel był jednak zupełnie nieosiągalny. A ta myśl była złowieszczo upajająca. Będzie ją rozgryzał i nigdy nie dozna spełnienia.  
  
 _Tropy pourywają się, mój drogi. Pozornie przejrzysz mnie na wylot, ale zamiast czarownicy poznasz kobietę, której tajemnice są nie do przeniknięcia._  
  
Wyobraźnia podsunęła jej całe rzędy obrazów. Wszystko wskakiwało na swoje miejsce, coraz lepiej widziała, jaką dokładnie drogą z nim pójdzie.  
  
 _Wspaniale._  
  
Choć powoli zeszli na bardziej od nich odległe tematy, Hermiona nie dała się nabrać. Wiedziała, że nawet podczas rozmowy o pogodzie czy topografii Londynu, kiedy opowiadała mu o dobrych sklepach i miejscach, gdzie można coś zjeść, wciąż wyciągał z jej słów informacje o niej samej. A ona droczyła się z nim, odpowiadając na pytania w jak najbardziej rzeczowy i konkretny sposób, zachowując dla siebie opinie i te drobne, znaczące szczególiki.  
  
Rozmowa wybuchała i równie gwałtownie gasła przez kolejną godzinę. W końcu wyczerpały im się słowa. Odprowadziła go do drzwi. Riddle odwrócił się w jej stronę i już unosił dłoń, by jej dotknąć, kiedy powstrzymała go ostrym spojrzeniem.  
  
– Idź już.  
  
Uśmiechnął się arogancko na odchodnym. Kątem oka spostrzegła, jak zgina i prostuje palce dłoni. Poczekała w bezruchu, aż zamknie za sobą drzwi. Potem wylała do zlewu czajnik zimnej, niewypitej herbaty i otworzyła okno, bo w pokoju było strasznie duszno. Bolała ją skóra.  


 

~o~o~o~

  
  
Parę godzin później w mieszkaniu Hermiony aportowała się Tonks ze znajomym kaloszem w ręku. Hermiona czytała na kanapie, co chwila zerkając na wskazówki zegarka. Była ciekawa, czy jej sugestia zadziała i Tonks zjawi się punktualnie. Miała dwie minuty spóźnienia.  
  
– Doro?  
  
– Cześć, Hermiono.  
  
– Nie spodziewałam się ciebie – powiedziała Hermiona i zmarszczyła brwi. – Stało się coś?  
  
– Chyba? Nie wiem. To możliwe.   
  
– Siadaj, czuj się jak u siebie.   
  
Tonks usiadła w fotelu, który jeszcze niedawno zajmował Riddle.  
  
– Mam luki w pamięci – oświadczyła.  
  
– Co to znaczy luki w pamięci?  
  
– Nie pamiętam dnia sprzed ponad tygodnia.  
  
– Kiedy dokładnie?  
  
– Dziesiąty maja.  
  
Tonks zaczęła opowiadać jej, jak obudziła się tamtego ranka bez pamięci i z silnym uczuciem niepokoju. Była bardzo niespokojna, chyba też mocno zmęczona.  
  
– Dlaczego pojawiasz się tu po tygodniu? – Hermiona spuściła wzrok i spojrzała na własne dłonie. – Powinnaś pojawić się od razu albo wcale – dodała cicho.  
  
– Myślałam, że sama do tego dojdę. Chciałam do tego dojść. Takie moje... stare przyzwyczajenie. Zawsze dojść do wszystkiego samodzielnie. W końcu się uda. Jestem Puchonką, pamiętasz? – zapytała, nie kryjąc zdenerwowania.  
  
Hermiona pamiętała.   
  
Przynależność domowa stawała się cechą, która towarzyszyła czarodziejowi do końca życia. Nadawała każdemu coś w rodzaju wyróżnika w tłumie. I to faktycznie była bardzo specyficzna cecha wielu osób przydzielanych do Hufflepuffu, zdała sobie nagle sprawę. Chętnie udzielali pomocy, ale sami rzadko po nią sięgali. Czy Tiara kiedykolwiek wspominała o ich wytrwałości i uporze?  
  
– Nie byłam pewna, czy powinnam cię odwiedzać, ale nie dawało mi to spokoju.  
  
– Masz coś, cokolwiek?  
  
– Nie. Nic a nic.  
  
 _Czyli dobrze poszło mi zacieranie śladów_ , pomyślała.   
  
– To niedobrze, Doro.  
  
Hermiona postarała się, by w jej głosie wybrzmiała szczera troska. Rzeczywiście ją to trapiło, ale w zupełnie inny sposób, niż Tonks mogła podejrzewać.  
  
Wcześniej to czuła, teraz o tym myślała i właśnie zamierzała to zrobić, prawda? Zamierzała pozbyć się jej ze swojego życia – odsunąć ją od siebie, urwać kontakt. Uświadomiła sobie, że jej nie potrzebuje. Tonks stała się przeszkodą i Hermiona nawet nie potrafiła jej współczuć. Tłumaczyła sobie, że powinna, ale nie była w stanie z siebie tego wykrzesać. Może nie było w tym nic dziwnego. Nie potrafiła współczuć nawet samej sobie.   
  
Choć z drugiej strony pozwalała na okazywanie sobie współczucia przez tych, z którymi miała do czynienia przez te lata. Może potrzebowała tego, by odnaleźć nowy punkt zaczepienia, który pozwolił przybrać odpowiedni stosunek wobec samej siebie i świata; by zbudować siebie na nowo.  
  
Tonks też to intuicyjnie robiła. Przebudowywała samą siebie, by przetrwać, a potem, by lepiej funkcjonować w nowej rzeczywistości. Wyrosła na nowo z bólu, który uczynił ją bardziej nieufną, i z żalu, który odebrał jej wiele uśmiechu i lekkości, ale też z tej cholernej wytrwałości, graniczącej chwilami z tępym puchońskim uporem.  
  
To, co z siebie wyrzuciła, a co, mogłoby się zdawać, stanowiło istotę jej osobowości, budziło w Hermionie smutne zrozumienie. Ona też zostawiła za sobą to, co najlepsze. Zrobiły to samo, ale zmiany, które sobie zaaplikowały, sprawiły, że żadna z nich nie potrafiła spojrzeć na drugą jako na bliską osobę. Obie były już kim innym, niż wcześniej. Do tego stopnia, że nie mogły im pomóc nawet wspólne przeżycia i pamięć.  
  
Dlaczego w takim razie przyszła do Tonks przed dwoma tygodniami? Dlaczego Hermiona wciąż się oszukiwała? Owszem, kiedyś cieszyły się, że się odnalazły, ale potem równie chętnie zeszły sobie z drogi i pozwoliły żyć własnym życiem. Czy zapomniała o tym? Zetknięcie z Riddle’em rozchwiało Hermionę bardziej, niż początkowo przypuszczała.  
  
– Jeśli ktoś zmodyfikował ci pamięć, możesz spróbować dociec prawdy przez dochodzenie. Kiedy ochłoniesz, spisz wszystkie swoje spostrzeżenia, wnioski i wątpliwości, co tylko przyjdzie ci do głowy. Wróć do swojego mieszkania, przejdź wszystkie pokoje, zapisz, jak wygląda teraz i jak wyglądało, kiedy się obudziłaś. Jeśli będzie ci trudno wszystko odtworzyć, skorzystaj z myśloodsiewni. Mam jedną, mogę ci ją pożyczyć. Przeprowadzisz też sondę, której działanie zaraz ci wytłumaczę, a potem opuścisz to mieszkanie, nawet jeśli będzie to dla ciebie trudne. Musisz zniknąć. Tak będzie bezpieczniej. Doro… Mogę ci powiedzieć, co masz zrobić, co sama zrobiłabym w tej sytuacji, ale nic więcej. Sama mam swoje własne problemy, o których wolałabym ci nie mówić i które z pewnością nie odbiją się na tobie, jeśli pozostaniesz w oddaleniu. Jestem pewna, że ty też mi o czymś nie mówisz i wolałabyś zachować to dla siebie – powiedziała, myśląc o Malfoyu, który przysiągł, że nie piśnie Tonks ani słówka o tym, że Hermiona wie. – Możemy sobie ufać, ale od tej chwili lepiej dla nas obu będzie jednak tego nie robić, ponieważ nie jesteśmy w stanie przewidzieć, do jakich skrajności może nas doprowadzić sytuacja, której natury tak naprawdę nie znamy.  
  
Tonks słuchała uważnie. Nie przerwała jej słowem, a kiedy Hermiona skończyła mówić, uśmiechnęła się blado.  
  
– Nigdy bym cię nie zdradziła.  
  
Hermiona przytaknęła.  
  
– Z własnej woli na pewno nie, ale magia służy między innymi do tego, by czarodzieje mogli zdradzać się wbrew sobie. Powiem ci coś wprost. Uważam za lekkomyślność to, że pojawiłaś się tu bez podjęcia dokładniejszych działań, celem ustalenia, co się stało. Mogłabym traktować to jako poważne narażenie mnie i mojego syna na niebezpieczeństwo.  
  
– Pewnie masz rację, ale ja nie przyszłam tu, by usłyszeć kogoś, kto ma rację. Myślałam, że mnie wesprzesz w jakikolwiek sposób. Pomyliłam się.  
  
– Myślałam, że to jest właśnie wsparcie, Doro.  
  
Tonks pokręciła smutno głową.  
  
– Nie. Oczekujemy chyba od siebie zupełnie innych rzeczy – mruknęła z żalem, akceptując jednak trudne słowa Hermiony.   
  
– Wiem, że się zmieniłam, ale ty też. Dostosowuję się, jak mogę, modląc się w duchu o to, by nie zaadaptować się za bardzo. Doro, nie podoba mi się to, że muszę ci mówić takie rzeczy, ale nic na to nie poradzę. Tak wygląda rzeczywistość. Bezpieczeństwo moje i mojego dziecka jest ważniejsze.  
  
Od twojego, nie dokończyła, chcąc złagodzić nieco brzmienie swoich słów, ale to czego nie powiedziała i tak było jasne.  
  
Miała pełną świadomość tego, co mówi i robi. Używała tych argumentów, o których wiedziała, że zadziałają. Słowa dotyczące zapewniania bezpieczeństwa Tony’emu dotrą do Tonks bardziej niż jakiekolwiek inne, ponieważ ona sama nieco ponad tydzień wcześniej użyła ich przeciw Hermionie, oskarżając ją o to, że postępuje w sposób nie tylko nierozważny, ale szalony i bardzo wątpliwy, skoro tak nie baczy na bezpieczeństwo swojego syna.  
  
Pożegnały się. Kiedy Tonks zniknęła, zabierając jej myśloodsiewnię, Hermiona usiadła, jednocześnie zniesmaczona sobą, jak i odczuwająca cień ulgi. To był kolejny intensywny dzień i chyba nie miała już na nic siły.  
  
Wtedy ze swojego pokoju wypadł Tony. Jego oczy błyszczały jasno, a na twarzy czaił się z trudem powstrzymywany uśmiech.  
  
– Mamo, mamo! – zawołał cicho, nie chcąc krzyczeć.  
  
Chwilę po tym z korytarza wymaszerowała za nim armia miniaturowych ludzików z klocków Lego.  
  
– Oni mnie słuchają! – zapiszczał, podekscytowany. – Rozkazałem im wymaszerować, a oni to zrobili! – mówił, chichocząc.  
  
Mogłaby wdrapać się na górę Ararat, odetchnąć całym pięknem wszechświata i nie poczuć się lepiej. Zaledwie cztery dni po tym, jak zapewniła mu bezpieczeństwo, i w chwili, gdy kłamała chyba najokropniej w życiu, jej syn odkrył, że magia istnieje. Uśmiechnęła się.   
  
– Och, Tony.


	10. 10. Kto jest twoim tatusiem?

 

 _Czy czarodzieje noszą takie wysokie, spiczaste kapelusze? Niektórzy tak. Czy latają na miotłach? Jak najbardziej. Mają różdżki? Owszem._  
  
Hermiona odpowiadała na kolejne pytania Tony’ego, wiedząc, że to chyba najlepszy sposób, by w krótkim czasie jak najbardziej zbliżyć jego proste, dziecięce wyobrażenia o magii do prawdy. Uważała przy tym, by przypadkiem nie zdradzić mu zbyt wiele. Opowiedziała o Quidditchu i Hogwarcie, ale nie wspomniała o Pokątnej, którą mógłby zechcieć odwiedzić. Wytłumaczyła mu też, że prawdziwe czarowanie zacznie się dopiero za parę lat, bo dzieci nie mogą same bawić się w magię (zwłaszcza w obecności mugoli), że kiedy skończy jedenaście lat dostanie list ze Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa Hogwart (miała nadzieję, że go nie okłamuje), kupi własną różdżkę, a potem pojedzie tam specjalnym pociągiem z peronu 9 ¾ na stacji King’s Cross. Mały chłonął jej opowieść niemal bez tchu.  
  
Kiedy nadeszła wreszcie pora snu, złapała za  _Baśnie barda Beedle’a_ , które w swoim czasie podarował jej Dumbledore, a które w jej prywatnym rankingu ustępowały chyba tylko  _Historii Hogwartu_. Wiedziała, że nawet jeśli Tony nie zrozumie dziś w pełni tych opowieści, utkwią w jego pamięci i z czasem zyskają odpowiedni sens.  
  
Następnego dnia był nieco zawiedziony, że tym razem żadna z zabawek nie pozwoliła mu się wprawić w ruch, choć bardzo się starał, wymachując nad nimi rękoma i wytężając wzrok. Hermiona musiała mu wytłumaczyć, że większość czarodziejów potrzebuje różdżki do czarowania i choć takim małym nicponiom jak on udaje się czasem coś niechcący wyczarować, bardzo trudno to potem powtórzyć. Tony na tę wieść spochmurniał nieco, więc w ramach pocieszenia zaproponowała mu, że zabierze go, gdzie zechce. Kiedy wybrał jezioro Loch Ness, uśmiechnęła się ze zrozumieniem.   
  
– To trochę daleko na aportację, wygodniejszy byłby świstoklik…  
  
– Co to jest świstoklik? – zapytał, przejęty.  
  
– To taki przedmiot, który przenosi ludzi do różnych miejsc, kiedy się go dotknie. Ale teraz… Chyba powinnam poradzić sobie nawet z aportacją do Szkocji – powiedziała, puszczając do niego oko. – Posłuchaj uważnie, Tony. Będziesz musiał złapać mnie mocno i pod żadnym pozorem nie puszczać, dobrze? Poczujesz szarpnięcie w pępku, zawiruje ci w głowie, ale nie musisz się bać – będę cię trzymała. Może ci się też zrobić trochę niedobrze, ale jedliśmy godzinę temu, więc nie powinno. – Uśmiechnęła się do niego zachęcająco. – To co, do dzieła?  
  
Pokiwał ochoczo głową, ale widziała, że był poddenerwowany. Może niepotrzebnie wspomniała o rozszczepieniu. Jednak musiał wiedzieć, że magia to nie tylko zabawa.  
  
Był piątek, powinien iść do szkoły, ale bała się go dziś do niej puścić. Wciąż był zbyt podniecony i beztroski. Nie sądziła, by mógł zacząć się popisywać, ale z pewnością coś by wypaplał. A nigdy nie wiadomo, kto mógł usłyszeć. Musiał zostać, a ona czuła się zobowiązana do poświęcenia paru dni na oswojenie go z tym nowym światem, z którego mogła mu zaprezentować jedynie skrawek, jako że wycieczki na Pokątną czy do Hogsmeade były wykluczone.  
  
Chwilę przed teleportacją pomyślała, że już dawno nie było jej w Szkocji.  
  
– Trzy, cztery…  
  
Poczuła znajome szarpnięcie i wszystko zawirowało. Kiedy wylądowali i Tony zdał sobie sprawę, że znajdują się w zupełnie innym miejscu, przez chwilę tkwił nieruchomo w jej objęciach, a potem zaczął śmiać się niemal do rozpuku. Hermionie udzieliła się jego radość. Puściła go i uśmiechając się szeroko, rozejrzała się dookoła. Stali na sporej połoninie – wokół las, w dole długie, ciągnące się przez dwadzieścia mil jezioro o znikomej przejrzystości, przypominające mętny, nieprzyzwoity żart wyrządzony tutejszym wzgórzom.   
  
Jak pięknie.  
  
– Dobrze się czujesz, Tony?  
  
– Tak! Dobrze!  
  
Dała mu lornetkę. Powiedziała: wypatruj potwora. Wiedziała, że zajmie się sobą, co da jej chwilę na to, by uspokoić myśli i nacieszyć się zmianą otoczenia. Odetchnęła szkockim powietrzem, chłonąc ogromną przestrzeń. Usiadła na powalonym pniu i zamknęła oczy.  
  
Chwilę potem zerwała się na nogi, kiedy coś obcego pojawiło się na skraju jej pola percepcji. Z początku nie była pewna, czy nie było to tylko jakieś wiercące się w gęstwinie magiczne zwierzę, ale po chwili narastającego szelestu spomiędzy drzew wyszedł starzec. Wsparty na lasce, człapał wolno w jej kierunku – to był niespodziewany widok. Znajdowali się z Tonym w połowie wysokości wzgórza, w sporym oddaleniu od najbliżej ludzkiej osady, a ten mężczyzna wyglądał, jakby zaraz miał wykonać swój ostatni krok w życiu i bez tchu paść na ziemię. Dyszał głośno, laska chwiała się widocznie w drżącej, słabej dłoni. Kiedy dojrzał, że Hermiona na niego patrzy, chrząknął radośnie, machnął do niej ręką i niemal przyspieszył kroku. Czekała cierpliwie.  
  
– Dzień dobry. Pomóc w czymś panu? – zapytała ostrożnie.  
  
Starzec uznał pytanie za wyjątkowo zabawne. Zaśmiał się, ale nie było w tym szyderstwa, raczej szczere rozbawienie. Machnął pobłażliwie ręką i pokręcił głową.  
  
– Wybaczysz mi, młoda damo, że przysiądę tu, koło ciebie… Ta wędrówka. To już nie dla mnie. Za stary jestem.  
  
Tony, który przysiadł na niewielkim wyniesieniu terenu, z zaciekawieniem obejrzał się za siebie, ale szybko stracił zainteresowanie, kiedy odkrył, że jego mama rozmawia ze starym Szkotem w koszuli w kratę i znoszonej kamizelce, który nie był posiadaczem długiej, srebrnej brody, a zatem nie mógł być czarodziejem.  
  
– Skąd pan przyszedł?  
  
– Od strony Iverness, rzecz jasna.  
  
– To około dwunastu mil stąd. Wzgórzami.  
  
– Znam tę okolicę jak własną kieszeń. Mogę wyjść z domu, pokonać trzysta jardów, przejść przez most, minąć Trzy Palce Olbrzyma… Ta laska sporo mi pomaga. – Słowa wydobywały się z jego ust z trudem, jakby brakowało mu powietrza w płucach.  
  
– Rozumiem – powiedziała, przyglądając się sękatej lasce, którą starzec, przysiadłszy obok, obracał skrupulatnie w dłoniach.  
  
Uniosła wzrok. Spoglądały na nią pogodne oczy o wyblakłych tęczówkach, które mówiły jej: „Nie bój się. To wszystko już nie dla mnie”. Rozluźniła się nieco. Lampki ostrzegawcze nie świeciły się w jej głowie, choć prawdopodobnie powinny. Poddała się własnej ciekawości.  
  
– Anne Davies – przedstawiła się uprzejmie, wyciągając dłoń do mężczyzny.  
  
– Asmoduesz Burke, bardzo mi miło – powiedział, nadspodziewanie energicznie potrząsając dłonią Hermiony. – Chciałbym jednak poznać twoje prawdziwe nazwisko. Dla ciebie, drogie dziecko, pokonałem kawał drogi.  
  
Była przekonana, że Asmodeusz Burke nie żył od dobrych sześćdziesięciu lat. Jeśli to faktycznie był dawny współwłaściciel sklepu na Nokturnie i zdradził swą tożsamość, by dostać coś w zamian, był naiwnym głupcem. Nie miała zamiaru brać udziału w żadnej wymianie. Wysunęła dłoń z uścisku.  
  
– Przykro mi, nie mogę – rzuciła krótko. – Domyślam się, że poszedł pan „na skróty”, ale w jaki sposób namierzył mnie pan tak szybko?  
  
– Ach. Nie musisz się martwić, nie popełniłaś błędu. To mój teren, że tak powiem. Zawsze wiem, kiedy w pobliżu zjawia się czarodziej, a nie dzieje się to wcale tak często. To miejsce jest dla wielu zbyt… oczywiste. Dlatego dziwi mnie twoja obecność tutaj, kimkolwiek jesteś. To nie czas i nie miejsce na takie wycieczki.  
  
– Mówi pan… Byłam pewna, że Asmodeusz Burke od dawna nie żyje.  
  
Chciała dowiedzieć się czegoś więcej.  
  
– Ach. Ha, ha. Widzisz, dziecino, taki samotny starzec, który niewiele ma i niewiele potrafi, może umrzeć dla świata, kiedykolwiek zechce. Jeśli Borgin powiedział, że umarłem, a ja zniknąłem, nikomu nawet nie przyszło na myśl, by sprawdzić, czy faktycznie kopnąłem w kalendarz. Ta laska od wielu lat jest mą jedyną towarzyszką.  
  
Mogłaby zapytać, co go skłoniło do wycofania się z życia, ale czy powinna? Czy to było teraz ważne?   
  
– Niewielu może pozwolić sobie na odejście w zapomnienie – mruknęła.  
  
– Tak jest. A jaka jest twoja historia, dziecinko?  
  
– Z całym szacunkiem, nie wydaje mi się…  
  
– Od dwudziestu lat nie rozmawiałem z nikim zaopatrzonym w różdżkę.  
  
– To nie znaczy, że zdradzę panu swoje tajemnice, ponieważ pan to zrobił… Jeśli to prawda. – Starzec pokiwał głową, bez cienia urazy, i spojrzał na małego, który uparcie lustrował spokojną taflę jeziora. – Skoro udało się panu zniknąć na tyle lat, musiał mieć pan ogromne szczęście.  
  
– Nie nazwałbym tego szczęściem. Po prostu zawsze byłem nieciekawy. Niewiele mam poza swoimi wspomnieniami, a i one nie stanowią zbyt interesującego towaru.  
  
– Niektórzy biorą za bezcen – mruknęła. – W którym dokładnie roku opuścił pan sklep? – spytała, zmieniając temat.  
  
– W czterdziestym drugim.  
  
– Ach, a więc nie pamięta go pan.   
  
Burke spojrzał na nią z dziwnym błyskiem w oku.  
  
– Kogo miałbym pamiętać?  
  
– To nieważne. – Pokręciła głową. – Co pan tu robi w takim razie? Skoro unika pan czarodziejów od tylu lat, dlaczego pan tu przyszedł?  
  
– Ha! To właściwe pytanie. – Pochylił się nieco w przód, wspierając się na lasce. – Byłem ciekaw. Widzisz, tak to się dzieje, że kiedy człowiek się starzeje, jego magia wcale nie słabnie, ale ciało robi się słabsze, a im słabsze ciało, tym magia wydaje się silniejsza, jej obecność dotkliwsza. Wasze pojawienie się na tym wzgórzu było dla mnie jak rozpalenie ogniska na środku lodowej pustyni. Dlatego, jeśli nie chcesz ściągnąć na siebie problemów, powinnaś zniknąć stąd jak najszybciej – dodał, starając się brzmieć surowo. Jednak bez powodzenia.  
  
– Dlaczego nie powiedział mi pan tego od razu?  
  
Burke wstał ciężko i rozejrzał się dookoła. Sądząc po uśmiechu, który przeciął jego niemożliwie pomarszczoną twarz – jego również cieszył ten widok. Był dla niego czymś, co znał dobrze, co napełniało jego duszę absolutnym spokojem.  
  
– Dawno nie byłem na spacerze tak wysoko… – mruknął, po czym zmienił ton na bardziej rzeczowy. – Musiałem dowiedzieć się, co tak płonie i czy przypadkiem nie powinno zgasnąć. To moja ziemia i nie mam zamiaru odpuścić jej tak łatwo. Nie chcę mieć na głowie żadnych band tych przeklętych przebierańców w białych maskach. Balansujesz na krawędzi, dziecko, ale może to lubisz... – dodał w zamyśleniu. – Tak czy inaczej, skoro nie szukasz problemów, bierz dzieciaka i wracaj do swojego lasu, dobrze?  
  
W słowach Burke’a, wbrew jego zamiarom, znów niewiele było groźby. Hermiona przyjrzała się starcowi, który z trudem utrzymywał się na nogach i choć stało za jego słowami coś, co ewidentnie budziło jej sprzeciw, przytaknęła mu.  
  
Skinął głową na pożegnanie, spojrzał na Tony’ego, zmrużył oczy i dwa razy uderzył laską w ziemię. Wtedy dopiero Hermiona zdała sobie sprawę, że dzierżąc ją w ręku, jednocześnie trzymał w niej swoją różdżkę. Zniknął, jakby rozpadając się na kawałki kory, co stanowiło chyba element przedstawienia. Tony, widząc to, rozdziawił usta i wypuścił z rąk lornetkę. Hermiona uśmiechnęła się do niego.  
  
– Przykro mi, kochanie, ale musimy wracać.

 

 

 

~o~o~o~

  
  
Dzwonek do drzwi zabrzmiał, kiedy pomagała Tony’emu przytwierdzić gumkę do własnoręcznie zrobionej maski. Pobiegła do nich, a Tony triumfalnie wzniósł ponad siebie papierową imitację maski gazowej. Otwierając zamek, zerknęła z rozbawieniem na synka udającego niemrawe zombie z serialu, który oglądał wieczór wcześniej.  
  
– Mamusiu, mamusiu, czy jesteś moją mamusią?  
  
– Dzień dobry, mogę? – powiedział spokojnie Riddle.  
  
– Dzień dobry. Proszę.  
  
Wszedł do środka, ale zatrzymał się tuż za drzwiami.  
  
– Tony, przywitasz się?  
  
Tony wydawał się jej nie słyszeć. Z założoną na twarz maską szedł przed siebie krokiem zombie.  
  
– Tatusiu, tatusiu. Jesteś moim tatusiem? – Wyciągnął ręce i pociągnął Riddle’a za nogawkę spodni.  
  
– Wybacz. Naoglądał się Doktora Who. Taki serial. Tony. Miałeś się przywitać.   
  
– Dzień dobry!  
  
Tony zdjął maskę i, szczerząc się, najwyraźniej dumny z siebie spojrzał na Riddle’a.  
  
– Cześć, kolego. Faktycznie, chyba leciało wczoraj coś podobnego na BBC – powiedział, uśmiechając się do chłopca.  
  
– Oglądasz takie rzeczy? – zapytała, zabiegając o jego uwagę.   
  
Wzruszył ramionami. Uniosła brwi, niepewna, czy sobie nie żartuje, ale jego mina niczego nie zdradzała. Co zresztą nie było nowością.  
  
– Widzę, że ktoś tu jest w dobrym humorze – powiedział, spoglądając na Tony’ego.  
  
– Tak – odparła.  
  
Hermiona zauważyła, że Tony ogląda teraz swoje ulubione bajki i seriale z nowym rodzajem zadowolenia. Odkrył, że istnieje magia, a w związku z tym dziwy, które widział na ekranie, były możliwe. Wszystko było możliwe.  
  
– To był trochę straszny odcinek, ale mama w końcu pozwoliła mi obejrzeć – pochwalił się.  
  
– Widać masz świetną mamę. Czy robiła dziś obiad?  
  
– Jeszcze nie – odpowiedziała szybko Hermiona.  
  
 _Chyba nie chce się wprosić…_  
  
– To dobrze. Pomyślałem, że moglibyśmy zjeść na mieście. Znalazłem jedno przyjemne miejsce. Co o tym myślisz?  
  
– Mówisz poważnie?  
  
Wzruszył ramionami.  
  
– Anthony oczywiście też jest zaproszony. – Skinął na małego. – Podejrzewam, że nie znajdziesz opiekunki w dziesięć minut, a mnie nie chciałoby się czekać dłużej.  
  
Minęło parę sekund, zanim odpowiedziała.  
  
– Dlaczego nie. Co to za miejsce?  
  
Była nieco skrępowana i jednocześnie miała ochotę udusić się za samą myśl o odczuwaniu skrępowania w związku z tym, że zapraszał ich na obiad.   
  
– Powiedzmy, że to miejsce niespodzianka. Myślę jednak, że powinnaś założyć jakąś sukienkę.  
  
– Sukienkę…  
  
– Nie pokażę się tam z kobietą w bordowych spodniach z… tego rodzaju materiału – oznajmił, mając na myśli jej ukochany, faktycznie niezbyt elegancki sztruks.  
  
– Żartujesz.  
  
– Nie żartuję. Inaczej sama będziesz się tam źle czuć. Chyba masz jakąś sukienkę?  
  
Odwróciła głowę.  
  
– Tak, oczywiście. Tony, chodź, ciebie też musimy przebrać. Proszę, poczekaj tu jeszcze chwilę – powiedziała do Riddle’a.  
  
– Usiądę tam, w tamtym fotelu – odparł cicho, powtarzając jej słowa sprzed kilku dni.  
  
– Dobrze – rzuciła, prowadząc Tony’ego do jego pokoju i instruując go szybko. – Założ granatowy sweterek, w drugiej od góry szufladzie komody, po prawej stronie. Czarne spodnie masz w najniższej szufladzie.  
  
Potem udała się do swojej sypialni i zaczęła gorączkowo przeglądać garderobę, której zawartość nagle wydawała jej się irytująco niewyszukana. No, chyba miała tam sukienkę, którą mogła założyć na obiad w lepszej restauracji, prawda? A jeśli nie, zawsze mogła sobie transmutować którąś w coś ładniejszego. W końcu znalazła prostą, czerwoną sukienkę do kolan, która nie wymagała zbyt wielu poprawek. Dobrze, że jednak pozwoliła, by Lavender nauczyła ją takich sztuczek.  
  
Kiedy przeglądając się pospiesznie w lustrze, upewniła się już, że sukienka leży jak trzeba, nic nigdzie nie odstaje ani się nie marszczy, wróciła do salonu. Riddle stał przed jedną z półek z książkami. Na jej widok wykonał niekontrolowany gest ręką. Zmarszczyła brwi.  
  
– Mam nadzieję, że to ci odpowiada, bo naprawdę, nie mam w zwyczaju chodzić do jakichś burżujskich restauracji i… – ucięła, kiedy uświadomiła sobie, że wpatruje się w nią bez słowa, a właściwie przewierca ją wzrokiem, teraz już odrobinę rozbawiony.  
  
– Tobie ma to odpowiadać, nie mnie – odparł. – A tak przy okazji, mam nadzieję, że nie masz nic przeciwko temu, że pożyczę tę książkę – powiedział i wsunął jedną z powieści Updike’a za poły marynarki, po czym wrócił wzrokiem do zawartości regału.  
  
– Pewnie. Płacisz: wymagasz – mruknęła pod nosem.  
  
Odwrócił się gwałtownie. Nie przesadziła przecież, prawda? Nie przesadziła.  
  
– Te uwagi są niepotrzebne. Potrafisz być irytująca, Anne.   
  
– Serio? Słyszę to pierwszy raz.  
  
– Po prostu odpuść sobie czasem, na litość. Dlaczego starasz się być trudna i nieprzyjemna, kiedy nie musisz? Naprawdę nie musisz. To niczego nie zmieni.  
  
 _Ale ja nie chcę być dla ciebie miła. Nie chcę. Chcę być dla ciebie Hermioną Granger, apodyktycznym i irytującym zarozumialcem w każdym calu. Nie udaję, a jeśli udaję, jeśli się staram, to dlatego, że… Zabiłeś tamtą dziewczynę. Mnie._  
  
– Nie mów tak do mnie przy Anthonym – wysyczała cicho.  
  
Riddle uniósł pytająco brew i leniwie skierował wzrok w stronę Tony’ego, który przebrał się już i przysiadłszy na kanapie w salonie, udawał, że bawi się swoją maską. W rzeczywistości wszystkiemu uważnie się przysłuchiwał i zerkał niespokojnie w ich kierunku. Mógł nie rozumieć, o czym właściwie rozmawiają, ale z pewnością wyczuwał istniejące między nimi napięcie. Riddle odwrócił się ku niej. Nie zauważyła na jego twarzy nawet cienia refleksji, żadnego zrozumienia.  
  
– Czyli jak?  
  
Pokręciła w rezygnacji głową, po czym złapała torebkę i klucze do mieszkania.  
  
– Powinnaś częściej zakładać sukienki – mruknął od niechcenia, kiedy wyszli już na powietrze. Trzymała Tony’ego za rękę, choć wiedziała, że nie potrwa to długo, bo mały zaraz ucieknie jej w podskokach.  
  
– Co? – spytała, nie patrząc na niego.  
  
– Nie rozumiem, dlaczego ubierasz się w ten sposób, kiedy…  
  
– Mamo, zobacz. Balon!  
  
Oboje unieśli wzrok. Ponad linią rosnących wzdłuż ulicy drzew unosił się balon reklamowy jakiejś firmy i psuł widok.  
  
– To chyba taka reklama – odpowiedziała.  
  
– Czy na miotle też można tak wysoko latać?  
  
– Pewnie, że tak – odparła nieco piskliwym głosem. Mówiła mu, MÓWIŁA. Cholera.  
  
Będzie musiała z nim porozmawiać… Nie, będzie musiała z nim rozmawiać, codziennie uczyć go, pokazywać mu na przykładach, dlaczego nikt nie może wiedzieć, że on i jego mama są czarodziejami.  
  
– Hmm – mruknął Tony w zamyśleniu. Widziała, że ma jeszcze inne wątpliwości. Chce o coś zapytać. Nie była pewna, czy powinna mu na to pozwolić. – Latanie na miotle musi być świetne – rozmarzył się.  
  
– I niebezpieczne, kochanie – dodała. – Ja tego nie znoszę.  
  
Tony uśmiechnął się, nie dowierzając jej, i pobiegł naprzód. Nie cierpiał, kiedy prowadziła go za rękę i unikał tego, jak mógł.  
  
Zostali sami z Riddle’em. Zaległa cisza.  
  
– Tak? – zapytała w końcu, czując, że ma jej coś do powiedzenia.  
  
– Dlaczego pozwalasz mu wierzyć w jakieś bzdury?  
  
– Ma sześć lat – opowiedziała.  
  
– I czy to nie najwyższy czas, by zaczął rozjaśniać sobie obraz, zamiast go zaciemniać?  
  
– Dlaczego cię to interesuje?  
  
– Zastanawiam się, jakie są twoje techniki wychowawcze.  
  
– Techniki wychowawcze? – parsknęła.  
  
– Metody wychowania? Czy to lepsze sformułowanie?  
  
Była szczerze zdziwiona jego pytaniem.  
  
– Nie wiem, czy mam jakąś... – Powoli pokręciła głową. – To chyba tak nie działa. Nie twierdzę, że inni rodzice nie mają faktycznie jakichś metod wychowawczych, ale to kojarzy mi się z rygorem, stosowaniem taktyki, z ustalaniem zasad. Zasady mogę mu wymyślać, kiedy podrośnie i zacznie naprawdę rozrabiać. Teraz z nim po prostu rozmawiam, pokazuję mu świat, opowiadam o nim. Pozwalam mu uczyć się na błędach.   
  
– Ale jaki cel ma pokazywanie mu fałszywego obrazu świata? Pozwalanie na wierzenie w bzdury – rzucił dość oskarżycielsko.  
  
– To nie są bzdury.  
  
– Co przez to rozumiesz?  
  
– To, że coś nie istnieje, nie oznacza, że jest bzdurą. To po prostu nie istnieje. Niech wierzy w te „bzdury”, póki może. To jest komfort. Beztroska. A wychodzenie z tych opowieści wcale nie boli. Wyrasta się z nich i tyle. I one właśnie rozjaśniają świat, wiesz? Dobre dzieciństwo to podstawa, to jak naładowanie baterii na resztę życia.  
  
– Stajesz się najzupełniej znośna, kiedy mówisz o swoim synu. Ciepła nawet.  
  
– Ja…  
  
– To nie obelga, naprawdę. Nie broń się przed tym spostrzeżeniem. O czym są te fantastyczne historie, które mu opowiadasz?  
  
– Mówią o świecie, który daje większe możliwości.  
  
Wiedziała, że notował sobie w głowie każdą jej wypowiedź, z odpowiednim odnośnikiem.   
  
– Ostatnio uznał chyba, że skoro tak dobrze znam te wszystkie historie o czarownicach, muszę być największą z nich.  
  
– Bycie najpotężniejszą czarownicą na świecie musiałoby się jednak czymś jeszcze przejawiać.  
  
– Na pewno nie wyczarowywaniem najpyszniejszych obiadów pod słońcem. Nie gotuję tak dobrze, jak bym chciała – przyznała.  
  
– A więc obiad w restauracji nie był takim złem pomysłem.  
  
– Określiłabym go mianem neutralnego. A tak przy okazji – spojrzała na niego spode łba – skąd ten pomysł?  
  
– Prawdopodobnie chciałem wiedzieć, jak to jest zaprosić kobietę do restauracji.  
  
– Idiotyczne. Trzeba było wziąć taką, która nie ma sześcioletniego dziecka na głowie. Wtedy mógłbyś się przekonać.  
  
– Lepsza byłaby może nasza wspólna sąsiadka? – rzucił żartobliwie.  
  
Prychnęła.  
  
– Pani Sanderson? Wtedy musiałbyś iść na obiad z wszystkimi jej kotami – odparła z rozbawieniem. – Ale tak na poważnie. Skąd ten…  
  
– Szkoda. Przez sekundę nawet rozmawialiśmy, ale chyba kiepsko to znosisz. – Spojrzała na niego pytająco. – Przecież widzę, jak wywołujesz u siebie wątpliwości. Szukasz dziury w całym. Jakby tak trudno było ci przyjąć do wiadomości proste fakty. Korzystam z przyznanych mi przez ciebie praw, Anne. Zapraszam cię na obiad, bo mam na to ochotę. Bo chcę zobaczyć cię na obiedzie ze mną. Nie musiałaś się zgadzać, ale zgodziłaś się, więc dlaczego teraz narzekasz?   
  
Wypowiedział sporo słów na raz. Zbyt wiele słów. Zupełnie, jakby na coś trafiła. Przystanęła.   
  
– Tony, poczekaj – krzyknęła za małym. Spojrzała na Riddle’a. – Chciałam tylko zapytać...  
  
– Nie, Anne. Odpowiedziałem ci na pytanie, ale tobie to nie wystarczyło. Chciałaś dalej dociekać moich intencji, a przyznam ci, że one najczęściej wciąż są dla mnie niewiadomą, także życzę powodzenia. Jedyne, co jest teraz dla mnie pewne, to, że chcę się dowiedzieć. Wszystkiego. Jeśli mam jakiś cel życiowy, jest nim poznanie siebie i świata. Mówiłem ci o tym. A tak się składa, że w tej chwili jesteś sporą częścią świata, który chcę… zrozumieć. Jedną z ciekawszych rzeczy, na które się dotychczas natknąłem.  
  
Nagle nie miała nic przeciwko temu, że Tony trzymał się nieco przed nimi.  
  
– Wprawiasz mnie w zakłopotanie.  
  
– Jeśli tak, cieszę się, że mi o tym mówisz. Odrobina szczerości mogłaby być pozytywną zmianą.  
  
– Ale ty dobrze wiesz, co robisz – wytknęła mu. – Sporo też na mnie wymuszasz i to mi się nie podoba – ciągnęła.  
  
– Najwyraźniej wciąż brakuje mi wyczucia – odparł z niewielkim uśmieszkiem przyklejonym do twarzy.  
  
– Tak, pewnie.  _Najwyraźniej_  – prychnęła. – Szkoda tylko, że nie ma nic wyraźnego w tym, co mówisz. Doprowadzasz do jakichś śmiesznie teoretycznych rozmów. Zupełnie jakbyśmy rozmawiali o równoległym świecie i odpowiednikach, fantomach nas samych…  
  
– To dlatego, że to nie jest moje życie, Anne. To nie jest moje życie i to nie jest twoje życie. Wszyscy inni ludzie, których dotąd spotkałem – oni żyją, mają życia, życiorysy. A ty… weszłaś do mojego pokoju jak wielkie zaburzenie tego świata. Byłaś pierwszą osobą, która w moim odczuciu nie mieściła się w jego ramach, odstawała. Być może to, co mówię, brzmi szaleńczo, być może… ale nie, coś musi w tym być. Musi. Ponieważ wyraźnie czuję i widzę, że masz ten sam problem. Próbujesz coś robić, ale to jest pozbawione znaczenia... Robisz wierszówki do gazet. To czysty idiotyzm, Anne. Moje życie jest grą, udawaniem, ale ja jestem do tego zmuszony. Twoje udawanie jest wyborem lub konsekwencją czegoś, o czym nie wiem. Chcę wiedzieć. Anne.  
  
Zamrugała. Był tuż obok, dużo bardziej intensywnie niż wcześniej.  
  
– Ciekawe. Chyba nie mogę ci pomóc, więcej niż obiecałam. To tylko twoje wrażenia. Powinieneś skupić się na…  
  
– Do kurwy nędzy.  
  
Pierwszy raz usłyszała, by tak przeklął. Niemal stracił nad sobą kontrolę, ale szybko nad sobą zapanował.   
  
– Bardzo cenię sobie w tej chwili moje wrażenia – stwierdził cicho, ale twardo.  
  
– Nie obchodzi mnie to. Powiedz mi choć raz o czymś więcej niż wrażenie, powiedz mi o czymś konkretnym.  
  
– Oszpecasz się.  
  
– Słucham? To jest ten konkret?  
  
– Taaaak. Postarzasz się, oszpecasz się.... Mogłabyś byś ładniejszą kobietą. Jesteś ładniejsza. Gdybyś rozpuściła włosy, zaczęła chodzić w sukienkach, gdybyś zmieniła soczewki, gdybyś przestała się – sam nie wiem, jak to ująć – zaciemniać, gasić… Byłabyś ładniejsza. Konkret, proszę bardzo.  
  
Poczuła, że łzy wściekłości napływają jej do oczu. Naciskał na odciski. Zacisnęła wargi i zmierzyła go wzrokiem od stóp do głów. Chciała odpowiedzieć pięknym za nadobne, ale, do diabła, nie było do czego się przyczepić.  
  
– Może nie chcę i nie potrzebuję być ładniejsza. Może powinnam znów dać ci w twarz… – powiedziała powoli.  
  
Rozłożył ręce.  
  
– Zrób to.  
  
– Co…? – Drgnęła jej dłoń i zanim się spostrzegła, poszła za jego wskazówką – uderzyła go. Przywitał ten policzek z uśmiechem. Odetchnęła głęboko. Wcale jej nie ulżyło. Miała ochotę przyłożyć mu jeszcze raz, ale mocniej, zaciśniętą pięścią.  
  
– To nie takie trudne, prawda?  
  
Zamiast iść za niedającym jej spokoju pragnieniem, wcisnęła dłonie do kieszeni płaszcza.  
  
– Co ty robisz?! – wydyszała i zerknęła w stronę Tony’ego, który przystanął kawałek przed nimi i przyglądał im się niespokojnie. Ruszyli.  
  
– Właśnie to, na co mam ochotę. Instynkt to na razie wszystko, co mam. Mogę tylko próbować – wyrzekł z naciskiem. Nie wiedziała, co odpowiedzieć. Mieszał jej w głowie. – O czym teraz myślisz? Powiedz mi. Jestem ciekaw.  
  
Uśmiechał się. Udało mu się. Hermiona patrzyła teraz przed siebie.  
  
– Że to bzdura. Nie można cały czas iść za instynktem. Trzeba najpierw w coś uwierzyć, ustalić reguły i granice, potem ich pilnować…  
  
– Odkrywam, czego chcę, obserwując, co mam ochotę robić i co robię. Nie rozumiem, dlaczego każesz zamienić mi kolejność.   
  
Pokręciła energicznie głową.  
  
– Możesz nic nie pamiętać, ale musisz mieć jakieś przekonania, poczucie tego, co jest dla ciebie dobre, a co złe. Robimy, co robimy, a potem, owszem, wymyślamy powody, ale one nigdy nie są prawdziwe – wyrzuciła z siebie w uniesieniu.  
  
Spojrzał na nią, rozbawiony, a ona nagle poczuła się bardzo zagubiona. Jakby powiedziała coś nie tylko jemu, ale i sobie.  
  
– Chcesz, bym zbudował swój system przekonań na rozważaniach logicznych lub zgadywankach zamiast na podstawie nabytego doświadczenia?  
  
– Inaczej będziesz jednym z tych durnych ludzi, których moralność podąża za działaniami, a nie przeciwnie.  
  
Teraz niemal śmiał jej się w twarz.  
  
– Powinnaś mówić o moralności, Anne? Wydaje ci się, że możesz mnie wychować? Wyglądam na kogoś, komu można wmówić, jak ma żyć?  
  
– Nie! – sprzeciwiła się mocno.  
  
– Nie próbuj tego robić.  
  
– Chciałam ci tylko wyjaśnić pewną hipokryzję…  
  
– Swoją własną, jak rozumiem.  
  
– Jezu, jesteś…  
  
– Dosyć. – Przystanął nagle i odwrócił się w kierunku witryny. Coś w jego oczach żarzyło się jasno. – Doszliśmy – oznajmił spokojnie.  
  
Hermiona przystanęła obok i spojrzała do wnętrza jednej z droższych londyńskich restauracji.  
  
Nie. Było. Go. Stać.   
  
A ona nie miała zamiaru przekraczać progu miejsca, w którym czaiły się i lisiły te wszystkie próżne kobiety w futrach i drogich garsonkach.  
  
– Chyba żartujesz. Nie wejdę tam.  
  
– Wejdziesz.  
  
Była zbyt zawstydzona, by mu się dalej sprzeciwiać. Wziął ją pod ramię, a ona zawołała Tony’ego, który zatrzymał się i zawrócił. Usiedli przy zarezerwowanym stoliku, po czym oddali się nudnym rytuałom ludzi bogatych.  
  
Kiedy niemal uporali się z przystawkami, daniem głównym i deserem, a jedli w absolutnej ciszy – nawet Tony nie był w nastroju do rozmowy – zaczęła grać muzyka: skrzypce, fortepian, coś jeszcze. Nie byłoby to żadnym problemem, gdyby nie to, że Riddle wstał od stolika i wyciągnął dłoń w jej kierunku.   
  
– Chcesz sprawdzić, czy umiesz tańczyć?  
  
– Umiem tańczyć, Anne. Wstawaj.  
  
– Skoro tak ładnie prosisz...  
  
Rzuciła serwetką w talerz.  
  
– Tony, nie wydłub sobie oka widelcem, dobrze?  
  
Chłopiec pokiwał ochoczo głową.  
  
– Ani nikomu innemu!  
  
Wiedziała, że Riddle zaciągnąłby ją na parkiet tak czy owak, więc postanowiła odpuścić sobie negocjacje.  
  
– Dla formalności, Tom. Nie umiem i nie znoszę tańczyć.  
  
– Większości kobiet potrzeba tylko odpowiednich partnerów – odparł z wrodzoną nonszalancją.  
  
– I ciekawe, skąd to wiesz.  
  
W odpowiedzi pociągnął ją ku sobie. Nie mając innego wyjścia, położyła rękę na jego barku. Uśmiechnął się sztucznie. Hermiona również skrzywiła się dość nieszczerze. To zaczynał być ich mały rytuał. W duchu stwierdziła:  _niech mu będzie, niech udowodni swoje, to bez znaczenia._  
  
Obserwowali ich goście restauracji. Hermiona skupiła się na krokach, a Riddle nie utrudniał jej tego – faktycznie potrafił prowadzić. Był w tym zwyczajnie rewelacyjny. W jego ruchach była jakaś staroświecka elegancja, którą mógł nabyć tylko w latach czterdziestych. Nagle potrafiła sobie wyobrazić, jak w tamtym czasie wyglądał Hogwart, a nawet ulica Pokątna. I młody Tom Riddle, który wychodząc z jednego ze sklepów, zaraz przy wejściu na Nokturn, zarzucał na głowę kaptur i niezauważony wkraczał w ciemność. Nie wiedziała, dlaczego w i d z i a ł a to, tańcząc z nim, ale obrazy same pojawiały się przed jej oczami.   
  
Tom Riddle, który zwinnie przemyka między cieniem i światłością.   
  
Tom Riddle, który jest dżentelmenem do kwadratu, ale sześćdziesiąt lat temu nikogo nie przyprawia to o mdłości.   
  
Tom Riddle i rozchichotane idiotki, które bez większego trudu owija sobie wokół palca. Poluźniają się wiązania gorsetów i sakiewki pełne galeonów.  
  
Puste źrenice Toma – w ich środku gad spożywający owada. Słodka obojętność konsumpcji.   
  
Zrobiło jej się nieco słabo, poczuła się wytrącona z równowagi. Co gorsza, towarzyszył temu nieznośny obrót, jakby Riddle wyczuł jej chwilową słabość. Nie była już w stanie za nim nadążyć. Zatrzymał się więc – ich oczy się spotkały. Wytrzymała jego spojrzenie w milczeniu.  
  
Muzyka zwolniła, ale jej myśli toczyły się własnym rytmem.   
  
Riddle miał prawie osiemdziesiąt lat, myślała, ale nie był stary. Zawsze, wbrew swoim zabiegom, był śmiertelny, ale stary... Nigdy. Starość to był stan ducha zamkniętego w kruszejącym, słabym ciele. Nie pozwolił sobie na nią. Nawet wtedy.  
  
Czy uda mu się przetrwać to, co planowała uczynić i kiedyś jednak dożyje starości? Czy ona jej dożyje?   
  
Dopóki nie zrobiło się cicho, nie zwróciła uwagi na to, że niemal opiera głowę na jego piersi, że chłonie jego zapach, że on coś jej przypomina. Zapomniała się i z dłońmi na jego barkach, odpłynęła myślami w chłodne, a jednak rozpalone nieznane. Zanurzyła się we wrażeniu, zapomniała o wytrwale utrzymywanych pozorach. Nie przypomniała sobie o nich nawet wtedy, gdy uniosła wzrok i Riddle zajrzał w nią; gdy ją przejrzał. Jego dłoń spoczywała miękko na jej plecach, czuła mocne, ale miarowe bicie swojego serca. Nie mogła odwrócić wzroku.  
  
Potem rozległy się pojedyncze oklaski. Podziękował jej cicho i opierając dłoń na jej plecach, zaprowadził z powrotem do stolika. Usiedli. Hermiona wróciła do rzeczywistości, spoglądając na upaćkanego lodami Tony’ego, które w międzyczasie musiał przynieść mu kelner. Nie przypominała sobie, by je zamawiała, niewykluczone jednak, że mały zrobił to sam. Uśmiechnęła się do niego niewyraźnie i sięgnęła po serwetkę, by wytrzeć mu buzię.  
  
– Tony skończy lody i idziemy.  
  
– Tak, dokończy lody i idziemy – przytaknął Riddle, po czym odwrócił głowę, przyciągając uwagę kelnerki, która przyniosła rachunek.   
  
 _Udało ci się, Granger._  
  
Jednak gdy wyszli z sali, Hermiona zdała sobie sprawę, że jakimś cudem zapomniała z oparcia krzesła torebki, w której była jej różdżka. Kiedy wreszcie niezdrowo przyspieszyło jej serce i oblała się purpurą, przytłoczona i przestraszona swoim niespotykanym roztargnieniem, była już odwrócona do niego plecami i pędziła z powrotem po swoją zgubę.  
  
Tony i Riddle czekali na nią w hallu wejścowym, w pobliżu ogromnego lustra. Riddle stał przez chwilę, z dłońmi spoczywającymi na ramionach Tony’ego, wpatrzony w lustrzaną taflę, porażony przekładalnością własnych rysów twarzy na rysy chłopca.   
  
Otworzył już usta, by o coś go zapytać, ale w tej samej chwili wróciła Hermiona.

 

 

 

~o~o~o~

  
  
Był już prawie świt, kiedy aportowała się wewnątrz skromnej chatki. Nie miała żadnego problemu z odnalezieniem go, nie natknęła się też na żadne zabezpieczenia. Płomień dopalającej się świecy był wątły i niespokojny. Burke drzemał w fotelu, okryty kocem, z książką w dłoni. Ocknął się, kiedy znalazła się w odległości kilku stóp.  
  
– Myślałem, że zjawisz się wcześniej – powiedział cichym, zachrypniętym głosem.  
  
Nie odpowiedziała. W jej dłoni znajdowała się różdżka, a laski starca nie było nigdzie na widoku.   
  
Hermiona od razu zrozumiała, że pozwalał jej na to. Pogodził się z tym, co zamierzała zrobić.  
  
– Przykro mi – powiedziała cicho.  
  
– Daruj sobie przeprosiny i miejmy to już za sobą.  
  
Lekko uniosła różdżkę. Starzec drgnął.  
  
– Nikomu bym nie powiedział, bo nikt by nie pytał – wyrzucił z siebie szybko, jakby nagle zmienił zdanie.  
  
Tylko potrząsnęła głową.  
  
Kiedy sekundę później w jego stronę popędziło zielone światło, na twarzy mężczyzny pojawił się wyraz absolutnego zaskoczenia. Nie tego się spodziewał. Miał tylko zapomnieć o wszystkim, a teraz…  
  
Był martwy.


	11. 11. Kontrola

Najpierw czuła się wspaniale, jakby miało ją rozsadzić od nadmiaru energii. Była ponad wszystkim, na szczycie świata i nic nie stało na przeszkodzie jej planom. Potem to uczucie zmętniało, aż wreszcie rozprysło się jak bańka. Nie miała już energii. Spadała w przepaść, zapadała się w sobie.

Wróciła do niej magia. Magia, która nigdy dotąd nie dawała o sobie znać w tak dotkliwy sposób. Wstrząśnięta, wcale nie tym, co zrobiła, ale tym, jak się poczuła, mordując, deportowała się z powrotem do swojego mieszkania.

Musiała przypadkiem wyzwolić zbyt wiele mocy. Magia zamroczyła jej umysł, popchnęła do czegoś, czego w innym przypadku nigdy by nie zrobiła. Pochwyciła na chwilę tę bzdurną myśl jako możliwe usprawiedliwienie i równie szybko ją odrzuciła. Nie mogła pozwolić sobie na zabawę w samooszukiwanie. Nie potrzebowała tego rodzaju wymówek. Jeśli próbowała się usprawiedliwiać, nie, nie usprawiedliwiać – wytłumaczyć sobie (a więc zrozumieć), dlaczego zrobiła, co zrobiła, znaczyło to tyle, że stało się coś, czego obawiała się najbardziej.

Straciła nad sobą kontrolę. Być może nigdy jej nie miała.

Po prostu zdecydowała, że go zabije. Wybrała to rozwiązanie bez żadnego „ale”, rozwiązanie, które likwidowało wszelkie ryzyko. Tym samym postąpiła jak ktoś, kogo dobrze znała, ktoś, kto reagował dokładnie w ten sam sposób.

Riddle.

Jeśli kogoś zabiła, powinna pozwolić winie spaść na swoje barki.

Tyle że poczucie winy nie nadchodziło. Szukała go w sobie, ale nigdzie go nie odnajdywała. Czuła wiele emocji, ale nie tych, których się spodziewała. Jakby to nie była ona. Jakby to wszystko, co ją otaczało, nie było już znajome.

I nagle było tak źle, źle i niespokojnie. Zimno. Obco. Przez otwarte okno wpadało do środka chłodne, poranne powietrze. Wstawał nowy dzień, a ona czuła, jakby zmierzchało na dobre, ostatecznie.

Nie zabiła Riddle’a, ponieważ… Głęboki wdech. Nie zabiła Riddle’a, ponieważ wówczas nie potrafiła tego zrobić. Miała wiele powodów. I wszystko, co sobie w związku z nim postanowiła, wciąż obowiązywało. Zawsze. Miało moc wieczystej przysięgi.

Ale czy teraz mogłaby go zabić? Czy byłaby w stanie?

Tak. Nie zniszczyłoby to jej. Boże, przetrwałaby, dałaby radę. Mogłaby ze sobą żyć. To byłoby takie łatwe, przyjemne. Przyniosłoby jej ulgę. Myśl o uldze – kolec wbity w kręgosłup. Budziła mdłości. Nie musiałaby oglądać go w swoim mieszkaniu, nie musiałaby oglądać Tony’ego w jego obecności, widzieć ich bolesnego podobieństwa. Zniknęłoby to napięcie, ta niepewność. Mogłaby przestać nieustannie myśleć i kalkulować, co jutro, co za chwilę.  Pocić się, starać, wciąż i wciąż od nowa. Może mogliby znów się przeprowadzić. Czy miała teraz dość mocy, by przełamać brytyjskie zabezpieczenia graniczne dla czarodziejów i wymknąć się niezauważenie z Anglii, przeprowadzić się do Stanów lub Kanady? Tam nie musiałaby się już niczym przejmować, pozbawieni przywódcy Śmierciożercy nigdy by jej nie dosięgli. Może Tony mógłby iść do szkoły dla czarodziejów. Może Alaska, kto by ją znalazł na Alasce…

Ale im bardziej o tym myślała, tym gorzej się czuła, ręce zaczęły się jej trząść jak u rozklekotanej staruszki. Nie mogła. _Postanowienie o mocy wieczystej przysięgi_ , pamiętasz, Granger? Te wszystkie duchy, wszyscy, którzy zginęli tamtej nocy. Wszystkie zielone błyski. Ty jedna im zostałaś.  Ty jedna możesz tego dokonać i co, teraz chcesz się wycofać? Kiedy zaszłaś już tak daleko? Kiedy przewaga leży po twojej stronie?

A twoja własna krzywda?

Nie, istniały rzeczy, na które nie mogłaby sobie pozwolić. Ani teraz, ani nigdy. Nie mogła ponieść klęski. Nie mogła być słaba. Kiedyś przyrzekła sobie, że już nigdy nie będzie, a wszystkie przeciwności – zwalczy. Nie robiła tego przecież tylko dla siebie. Dopiero, kiedy pomści swoich przyjaciół, będzie mogła żyć dalej... Ale co jeśli oni chcieliby, żeby po prostu żyła dalej? Bez żadnej, choćby i słusznej zemsty? Co jeśli była tak głupia, tak cholernie głupia, że pozwoliła sobie posunąć się za daleko? Ale czy naprawdę za daleko? Czy to nie było i tak jeszcze za mało? Cierpienie jednego człowieka, jeśli można nadać mu to miano, złożone w ofierze im wszystkim...

Zgasiła kolejną myśl mówiącą, że nie ma pojęcia, jaki smak mogłoby mieć zwycięstwo, ani to dalsze życie, kiedy już dokona tego, co postanowiła... Może przeprowadzi się gdzieś na wieś? Zabrzmiało to w jej myślach blado. I kiedy była tam znowu, w miejscu, gdzie kończą się marzenia o ucieczce od zemsty i odpowiedzialności za pół zła wynalezionego przez ludzi, pojawiła się kolejna myśl, najtrudniejsza i najbardziej bolesna ze wszystkich. Otępiająca. Myśl o chłopcu, który nie należał do świata magii, który znała, i nie mógł należeć, w najmniejszym stopniu, skoro ów świat wyglądał właśnie w ten sposób. Choć zagrożenie było blisko, nie potrafiła zostawić go samego, oddać komuś dobremu na wychowanie, gdzieś jak najdalej od tego wszystkiego i niebezpieczeństwa, jakie na niego ściągała. Jej rodzice, w Australii… Urwała i tę myśl, porażona, oszalała z bólu, niezdolna już niczego rozważać. Wiedziała, że nie potrafi podjąć żadnej decyzji. Jedyne, co jej pozostawało, to trwać przy tych, które podjęła, mając więcej rozumu w głowie niż teraz. To… _To_ miało sens.

~o~o~o~

Zdążyła się przespać, zanim wstał Tony. Jadł śniadanie i patrzył na nią zaniepokojony, z wyrazem szczerej troski w oczach. Wciąż nie mogła opanować lekkiego drżenia rąk, które znów się pojawiło. Bardzo ją to irytowało. Patrzyła na swoje drżące nad stołem dłonie i coś w niej wzdymało się i zapadało, jak oddychający złością pęcherz. Nie miała eliksirów, które mogłyby jej pomóc. Zresztą, żadne eliksiry nie powinny być jej potrzebne. Ale wiedziała, że nie będzie mogła tego tak zostawić, że będzie musiała uważnie prześledzić zmiany w swoim organizmie. Codziennie było inaczej, ciężej, pełniej. Tyle rzeczy naraz.

Tony przyglądał się jej, widziała, jak jego wzrok próbuje odnaleźć źródło zmarszczki, która przecięła jej czoło. Miał taki dojrzały sposób patrzenia, kiedy był poważny lub nadąsany i czasem wydawało jej się, że za jego ciemnymi oczami kryją się całkiem dorosłe myśli. Powiedziała więc, że chyba się przeziębiła, ale weźmie lekarstwa i nic jej nie będzie. To go nieco uspokoiło. Nadal bezwarunkowo wierzył swojej mamie.

Kiedy tylko wyszedł do szkoły, wciąż wykończona, padła na kanapę w salonie i zasnęła. Trzy godziny później rozległo się pukanie, którego nie usłyszała, pogrążona w głębokim śnie. Nie doczekawszy się odpowiedzi z jej strony ktoś nacisnął klamkę, a niezamknięte na zamek drzwi otworzyły się i do środka wszedł znajomy, wysoki mężczyzna.

~o~o~o~

Tylko jedna rzecz mogłaby ją teraz przekonać do wstania. Kawa. Dobra, mocna kawa. Jej marzenie musiało być chyba dość intensywne, ponieważ sen wypełnił intensywny aromat. Był tak silny, że zmącił ów sen i w końcu go rozwiał.

Z trudem otworzyła oczy. Zapach był rzeczywisty.

– Pora wstawać  – usłyszała.

Do kogo należał ten głos? Przez chwilę nie wiedziała. Zerwała się i obróciła na kanapie. Odruchowo chwyciła różdżkę z kieszeni bluzy, gotowa przekląć intruza.

– Spokojnie, to tylko ja.

_Tylko on._

– Co tu robisz? Jak wszedłeś?

– Robię ci kawy. Zostawiłaś otwarte drzwi. Źle sypiasz?

Nic nie odpowiedziała, choć jej wzrok musiał być wymownie morderczy. Jednak znów doszła do niej ta intensywna woń i przez chwilę walczyła z przyjemnym, acz nieco drażniącym doznaniem, które wywoływał zapach świeżo zaparzonej kawy. Riddle stał z za wyspą kuchenną, jego oczy skrzyły się rozbawieniem.

Przez jej głowę przelatywało pytanie za pytaniem. Dlaczego nie obudziła się, kiedy wchodził?  To nie była pierwsza nieprzespana noc. Czy to wszystko naprawdę tak ją wyczerpało? Co się stało z jej ostrożnością? Jeśli on mógł tu wejść, mógł to zrobić każdy.

– Cholera – przeklęła pod nosem.

– Tak, powinnaś bardziej uważać – odparł dość oschle.

Przyjrzała mu się, próbując wyczuć, jaki był cel jego kolejnej wizyty. Niczego nie robił przecież bez powodu. Stał tam, nieprzenikniony jak zawsze. Pił kawę, _jej_ kawę, z _jej_ filiżanki. Druga stała przed nim na blacie i czekała na nią. Drzwi były zamknięte na zamek. Zamknął je za sobą. Klucze na swoim miejscu, w miseczce przy drzwiach, odnotowała mechanicznie. Wszystko inne w takim stanie, w jakim je zostawiła.

Mimo to czuła skradającą się panikę, tę, którą sprawnie stłumiła nad ranem. I teraz rozproszyła ją szybko, przy pomocy magii. Wiedziała, że tkwienie w takim stanie w niczym jej nie pomoże. Nie mogła teraz myśleć o tym, co jeśli… to nie byłby on? Lub co, jeśli miałby mniej przyjazne zamiary? Może zresztą miał. Zawsze mógł mieć.

Dyskretnie wsunęła różdżkę do kieszeni, podniosła się i podeszła do wyspy. Postanowiła, że nie będzie robić mu scen o najście, przecież się oswajali, przecież miała zacząć mu ulegać. Wczoraj jedli razem obiad, tańczyli… Zresztą, może nawet wolała, by zaprzątał teraz jej uwagę i swoją obecnością przypomniał o tym, jak bardzo powinno być tak, jak jest – jak postanowiła.

Kiedy usiadła na stołku, zrobił to samo.

– Czemu zawdzięczam twoją wizytę? – zapytała możliwie uprzejmie nieco zachrypniętym głosem. Odchrząknęła.

– Fanaberii.

– Fanaberii – powtórzyła, przecierając oczy i z trudem powstrzymując się od przeciągłego ziewnięcia. – Gdzieś już to słyszałam. To… naprawdę świetnie – dodała z fałszywym entuzjazmem.

Wpatrzyła się nieprzytomnie w swoją kawę. Chyba nie chciał jej otruć? Nie, gdyby to zrobił, nigdy nie poznałby prawdy. Nie mógł sobie na to pozwolić. Magia jednak napęczniała, sięgając kawy i badając ją. Jakby to było normalne, tak sprawdzać zawartość swojej filiżanki. Która była w porządku. Naprawdę niczego jej nie dosypał. Upiła pierwszy łyk i przymknęła na chwilę oczy. Zrobił dobrą kawę, na tyle dobrą, że zapomniała mieć do siebie pretensje o odczuwanie przyjemności.

– Czy coś ci dolega, Anne? – zapytał, przyglądając się uważnie jej twarzy.

Nie, nie było w tym pytaniu ani odrobiny troski, jedynie ciekawość; spowodowało, że nagle miała ochotę przejrzeć się w lustrze, by zobaczyć, czy naprawdę tak kiepsko wygląda. Nie powstrzymała się przed sprawdzeniem twarzy w odbiciu kamiennego blatu.

– Nic mi nie jest. A ty jak się czujesz? Minęła twoja bezsenność? Przestałeś już demolować mieszkanie po nocach. To miła odmiana – dodała odrobinę żartobliwie, biorąc kolejny łyk kawy. Spojrzał na nią chłodno, unosząc lekko brwi. – No co, ty możesz pytać o moje samopoczucie, a ja nie mogę o twoje? Nie troszczymy się teraz o siebie, sąsiedzie?

– Naprawdę jesteś nieznośna. Zupełnie nie wiem, dlaczego nie udusiłem cię jeszcze te… pięćdziesiąt osiem razy.

Pokiwał do siebie głową.

– To urocze, kiedy mi grozisz – cmoknęła w jego kierunku i oparła policzek na dłoni.

– Pięćdziesiąt dziewięć razy. Myślisz, że to było moje hobby? – zapytał niedbale.

– Duszenie ludzi?

To było trochę tak, jakby się nad sobą znęcała.

– Duszenie ciebie.

Tak, czysty masochizm.

– Pewnie coś w tym rodzaju.

– To wskazówka?

– Nie. Żyjemy w czasach, kiedy połowa ludzi ma kogoś na sumieniu lub przynajmniej systematycznie obmyśla czyjąś śmierć dla lepszego samopoczucia.

– I ty zaliczasz się do tej połowy… ?

– Zgadnij – odparła radośnie.

– Ach. Nie mógłbym. Nic o tobie nie wiem. Jesteś dla mnie wielką tajemnicą – powiedział poważnym tonem, jednak z oczywistą drwiną.

Przewróciła oczami. Co za banał, nawet jeśli udawany.

– Zgadywanie opiera się na niewiedzy.

– Nie lubię zgadywać.

Zamilkła. _Pewnie, że nie lubisz, nigdy nie leżały ci zagadki. Spójrzmy na twoje prawdziwe nazwisko._

– Widziałaś kiedyś czyjąś śmierć?

Żarty się skończyły.

– Rety. Dlaczego pytasz o coś takiego?

– W jakiś dziwny sposób kojarzysz mi się ze śmiercią – oświadczył.

– Czyją? Jaką? – zapytała, z trudem przełykając ślinę.

– Nie wiem.

Nie powinna pytać.

– Kojarzę ci się z czymś jeszcze? – wydyszała i zamarła w oczekiwaniu.

Wyglądał na dziwnie przejętego jej pytaniem. Wpatrywał się w nią, nie widząc, wzrokiem odbiegając na boki, ale nigdy poza obręb jej postaci. Wyglądał, jakby próbował odebrać ją bardziej innymi zmysłami, a może zmysłem, którego nie posiadał. Wreszcie pokręcił głową, po czym upił kolejny łyk i uśmiechnął się do siebie, jakby wnioski, do których doszedł, były wyjątkowo zabawne. I najwyraźniej nieprzeznaczone dla jej uszu. Nie wytrzymała!

– No dalej, powiedz mi, co cię tak bawi.

– Z trollami górskimi.

Zapowietrzyła się.

– Co, przepraszam?

– Masz w sobie coś z trolla górskiego. Na pewno czytałaś „Hobbita”.

– Oczywiście – żachnęła się. – Wiedz w takim razie, że jesteś ucieleśnieniem Smauga. Boże, to takie adekwatne!

Roześmiała się szczerze, choć równocześnie przeszły ją ciarki. To skojarzenie w jakiś sposób było aż za adekwatne. Obydwa były.

Przyglądał jej się uważnie. Patrzył na nią teraz zbyt chłodno, by można mówić o żarze, a jednocześnie zbyt ciepło, zupełnie jakby... Nie, niemożliwe. Hermionie coś przekręciło się w żołądku. Gdyby nie wiedziała lepiej, mogłaby pomyśleć, że patrzy na nią z uczuciem. Co oczywiście nie miało miejsca. Jednak, pomimo tej wiedzy, poczuła się niemal obezwładniona wrażeniem, które wywołały w niej jego pozornie ciepłe spojrzenie i niewielki uśmiech. Zmarszczki wokół oczu… Nawet oczy mu się uśmiechały, robiło jej się od tego słabo.

– Przebiegły, oślizgły gad – wydusiła z siebie, nagle zapominając, na czym stanęło i że jej inwektywa była częścią dyskusji, którą toczyła nie z nim, a ze sobą we własnej głowie.  _Zero kontroli, Granger_.

Uniósł brwi, rozbawiony tą nagłą, dziwną obelgą. Zmrużyła oczy, ponieważ właśnie wyszło zza chmur słońce i oświetliło jej twarz. Riddle pociemniał jej przed oczami, wreszcie zamknęła je, zupełnie oślepiona. Coś się w niej poruszyło, zwierzęcego, niebezpiecznego, w jego bliskości. Otworzyła oczy. Riddle siedział na swoim miejscu. Znudzony, obrysowywał palcem brzeg filiżanki. Nic nie mówił i nie miała pojęcia, czy widział… czy słyszał. Czy coś zrobiła?

Czekała na jego reakcję, na jakąkolwiek wskazówkę odnośnie jej zachowania, tej sekundy nagłego zamroczenia i chaosu, kiedy nie mogła patrzeć, ale on dopijał tylko w ciszy kawę, a kiedy skończył, wstawił swoją filiżankę do zmywarki, podziękował jej, powiedział jeszcze coś na odchodne, czego nie zrozumiała, wciąż zdezorientowana, i chwilę później usłyszała, jak otwiera drzwi i zamyka je za sobą cicho.

Siedziała na stołku i jeszcze przez chwilę wpatrywała się przed siebie, próbując sięgnąć do tego poruszenia wewnątrz niej, zrozumieć, czym było. Bezskutecznie. Podniosła się na nogi. Wciąż musiała przejrzeć się w lustrze, zobaczyć swoje odbicie, spojrzeć sobie w oczy.

~o~o~o~

Główny sprawca minorowych nastrojów, Czarny Pan, zniknął, ale obecna atmosfera niewiele różniła się od tej sprzed paru miesięcy. Choć podczasjego obecności śmierć mogło przynieść jakiekolwiek przewinienie czy nawet cień podejrzenia, który można było na siebie ściągnąć choćby przez niewłaściwy dobór słów, dzisiejszy lęk wśród zasiadających przy stole Śmierciożerców przybrał inną postać. Absolutnie każdy mógł się okazać tym, który wbije nóż w plecy. Niebezpieczeństwo uległo rozproszeniu. Od czasu zniknięcia Czarnego Pana (bo wciąż mówili o jego zniknięciu) zdążyły się już utworzyć i upaść liczne nieoficjalne sojusze, i choć atmosfera była wyjątkowo napięta, nic nie zapowiadało odwilży. W związku z ostatnią niespodziewaną wizytą Voldemorta w Ministerstwie, wśród Śmierciożerców narosły tylko kolejne wątpliwości. Czy On miał w ogóle zamiar dalej im przewodzić? Ich wcześniejszą siłą były wywoływane jego obecnością terror i strach, tak pomocne przy zaprowadzeniu i utrzymywaniu nowego porządku. Najwyraźniej niewiele czasu musiało minąć, by ludzie zapomnieli o bólu, który potrafiła zadać jego różdżka. Ci mniej roztropni czy lojalni zaczynali już kwestionować osąd Mistrza Zła. Wszystko wisiało na włosku.

Draco wpatrywał się ze zmęczeniem w twarze towarzyszy, po raz kolejny zastanawiając się, jaką dokładnie powinien przyjąć taktykę. Miał nad nimi wszystkimi tę przewagę, że wiedział, co się stało z Czarnym Panem, co stało za jego zniknięciem. I nie był tym uspokojony. Wcale.

Granger. Kazała mu czekać, ale to oczekiwanie zdawało się ciągnąć w nieskończoność. Zwyczajnie czuł, że nie wytrzyma dłużej.

To było drugie tego rodzaju spotkanie w tym tygodniu. Draco wiedział, jaki będzie jego efekt. Żaden. Natężenie bełkotu znów zmuszało go do tego, by się odezwał.

– Być może łatwiej byłoby podjąć jakiekolwiek wiążące dla naszej grupy decyzje, gdyby wszyscy przestali rzucać się sobie do gardeł i zamiast szastać na prawo i lewo bezpodstawnymi oskarżeniami, zastanowili się nad problemami i możliwościami, które staną przed nami w najbliższym czasie – powiedział, przez chwilę jeszcze nie podnosząc wzroku, którym błądził wśród nieregularnych sęków drewnianego stołu. Potem spojrzał wprost na Lestrange’a. –  Zdaje się, że mamy trochę wspólnych interesów, które powinny zostać dopilnowane, a władza, z którą zostawił nas chwilowo Czarny Pan, nie jest dana raz na zawsze – oznajmił z odpowiednią dozą irytacji. Czuł się zmuszony powtarzać takie banały po wysłuchaniu kolejnych bezpodstawnych oskarżeń ze strony McNaira, który zawsze był nieco w gorącej wodzie kąpany. Kiedyś siedział tu ktoś, kto panował nad tą zgrają pomyleńców i okrutników, których połowa miała za sobą odsiadkę w Azkabanie. Teraz, bez Niego, otaczała go chmara aroganckich pretendentów do tronu.

Usłyszał kilka niepewnych pomruków sygnalizujących poparcie. Potrzebował więcej niż pomruków. Musieli uwierzyć, że sytuacja wciąż jest pod kontrolą. Nie wierzył, że nie było tu jakiegoś idioty, który się wygada. Prędzej czy później istota ich problemu dotrze do społeczeństwa i stanie się więcej niż tylko plotką.

– Nie mieliśmy do tej pory żadnych sygnałów, o możliwym buncie. Zresztą, kto miałby go zorganizować? Trudno uwierzyć, by nasi ewentualni, nieliczni przeciwnicy wiedzieli więcej od nas. Czarny Pan pojawił się miesiąc temu, rozwiewając wszelkie plotki o swoim odejściu czy śmierci. Tylko my wiemy, jak frustrujące w swej istocie było jego nagłe pojawienie się w Ministerstwie, jak wiele pytań i wątpliwości namnożyło. Nie wydaje mi się, by ktokolwiek zdawał sobie sprawę, w jakiej niewiedzy pozostajemy my sami. To wciąż nasza mocna strona.

Nikt nie kwestionował tego, że to on pojawił się wtedy w Ministerstwie. Wszyscy obecni czuli na własnej skórze, że to _był_ on.

– Ostrożnie, Augustusie, z tymi wątpliwościami – rzucił ktoś.

– Rookwood ma rację – podjął Rudolf. –  Nie możemy popadać w paranoję. Nic takiego jeszcze się nie wydarzyło. Sytuacja wciąż jest pod kontrolą.

– O ile w ogóle zakładamy, że jest jakaś sytuacja.

– Kpisz sobie? Oczywiście, że jest „jakaś sytuacja”. Nic nikomu nie powiedział. Nie mamy od niego żadnych informacji. Włącznie z naszymi rozkazami.

– Jeśli masz problem z tym, że nie wiesz, co robić ze swoim czasem, McNair, być może…

– Tak. Mnie również wciąż nie chce się w to wszystko wierzyć. Służę mu od pięćdziesięciu lat, nigdy coś takiego się zdarzyło.

– Poza jego zniknięciem związanym z Sami-Wiecie-Czym.

– Chwila, stop, w ten sposób do niczego nie dojdziemy.

– Ciekawi mnie, dlaczego młody Malfoy jest taki spokojny i pewny, że wszystko jest w jak najlepszym porządku. Ciekawi mnie, jakie słowa, a może zapewnienia Czarnego Pana utrzymują go w tej pewności.

Draco wysłuchiwał tego wszystkiego z rosnącą irytacją.

– Wydawało mi się, że wyjaśniłem naturę wizyty Czarnego Pana w moim gabinecie – warknął wreszcie. – Dla tych, którzy nie zrozumieli, za pierwszym, drugim i trzecim razem, powtarzam…

– Nie obchodzi nas to, w co Czarny Pan kazał ci wierzyć, interesują nas jego prawdziwe powody, które mógł zataić przed takim gówniarzem jak ty.

– Widocznie nie jestem aż takim gówniarzem, skoro zwrócił się właśnie do mnie. I widzę, że znów wracamy do podważania osądu i intencji Czarnego Pana. Wiecie, może właściwie jest tu coś na rzeczy – zaśmiał się z irytacją.

Rozmowa schodziła na złą drogę, a on swoimi mało stonowanymi wypowiedziami tylko podsycał tę niezdrową wymianę zdań. Co za idioci, co za kretyni, myślał, coraz mniej cierpliwy.

– Uważałbym na słowa, chłopcze, to, że siedzisz przy tym stole zawdzięczasz tylko i wyłącznie zaufaniu Czarnego Pana, nie naszemu.

–  A ty podważasz moją lojalność… wobec kogo właściwie? I przy okazji wciąż umniejszasz przy tym Czarnemu Panu  – odgryzł się Draco.

– Wyszczekany gnojek – przyznał ktoś z rozbawieniem. Kto? Rabastan Lestrange. Dobrze byłoby mieć go po swojej stronie, pomyślał Draco, choć wiedział, że nie można mu ufać. Jego ambicje polityczne nie miały sobie równych i zdecydowanie przeważały nad zdrowym rozsądkiem.

– Draco tym razem ma rację. Powinniśmy skupić się na tym, co możemy zrobić, zamiast bezustannie rozprawiać nad stanem naszej niewiedzy i rzeczy, na które niewiele możemy poradzić. Pamiętajcie, że Czarny Pan hojnie wynagradza tych, którzy służą mu wiernie.

– Dlatego chciałbym postulować…

Kolejna propozycja wywołała okrzyki oburzenia. Draco przestał już słuchać, wiedząc, że to nic nie da. Sytuacja nie naprawi się przy pomocy czyjegokolwiek zdrowego rozsądku. Za dużo tu nastawionych na doraźne zaspokajanie własnych chorych potrzeb idiotów, którym nie miał już kto wyznaczać nagród i kar. To po prostu nie mogło działać bez jednej silnej jednostki na szczycie. Być może… powinien pozwolić sprawom potoczyć się samym. Niech tyrania pod płaszczykiem sam nie wiedział czego zamieni się w oligarchię pod płaszczykiem tym bardziej nie wiedział czego. Tyle że… coś mu podpowiadało, że, po pierwsze, nie mógłby już więcej stać z boku i patrzeć jak świat płonie, po drugie, byłoby zbyt dużo ofiar, o wiele więcej niż do tej pory, a on mógł być jedną z nich. Miał wyobraźnię. Kiedy zdadzą sobie sprawę, co naprawdę się stało, zacznie się nie tyle walka o wpływy, ile o to, kto zdąży więcej ukraść, nim wszystko zamieni się w ruinę.

Szczerze mówiąc pachniało to wojną jeszcze straszniejszą niż wcześniejsze dwie z Voldemortem, kiedy strony były wyraźnie zaznaczone. Teraz pachniało wojną wszystkich ze wszystkimi – prawdziwym chaosem.

~o~o~o~

Siedziała w fotelu koło okna, uważnie obserwując ruch uliczny na obrzeżach Southampton. To było jedno z jej starych mieszkań, które wynajmowała kiedyś od starego Araba. Z niewiadomych przyczyn nikt po jej wyprowadzce nie wytrzymał w tym mieszkaniu dużej niż kilka dni. Niektórzy mówili o duchach lub klątwie, w dodatku jedna z lokatorek – ta, która mieszkała tu z malutkim synkiem – zniknęła w niewyjaśnionych okolicznościach. Uśmiechnęła się lekko pod nosem, śledząc wzrokiem przechodzącego po pasach, wspierającego się na lasce starca. Wkrótce jednak jej uśmiech zbladł, odwróciła niechętnie wzrok. Zachowała to mieszkanie jako jedną ze swoich kryjówek. Wciąż działała tu jej magia, te wszystkie trudne do wykrycia zabezpieczenia, których wznoszenie wymagało wielu zarwanych nocy pełnych długich inkantacji, którym poświęcić musiała mnóstwo uwagi i cierpliwości.

Odwróciła głowę. Ten zapach. Wyczuła go w chwili, gdy pojawił się na korytarzu. Wstała z fotela, ostatni raz spojrzała na zupełnie już pustą ulicę i zdecydowanym gestem zasunęła zasłony. W tej samej chwili panujący w pokoju półmrok rozjaśniło blade światło lampy.

Podeszła do drzwi i otworzyła je, nim zdążył zapukać. Jego pięść zawisła w powietrzu, nie dotknąwszy drewna. Twarz Draco wykrzywił kwaśny uśmiech. Ustąpiła mu miejsca i wszedł do środka. Mina mu się nie poprawiła, nawet trochę zrzedła. Teraz i on ją poczuł, pomyślała, przesuwając między palcami wiązki magii, która robiła się coraz bardziej zuchwała. Choć Malfoy wszedł dumnym, zgrabnym krokiem, widziała, że zachowanie pozorów trochę go kosztowało. Wyglądał, jakby miał za sobą kilka nieprzespanych nocy. Niewiele ją to obchodziło. Miała nadzieję, że nie wzywał jej z jakiegoś błahego powodu.

– Niezła nora – powiedział, a jego twarz wyrażała co najmniej obrzydzenie. Przyjęła to, z dużą dozą cierpliwości. Żadnego wzdychania. Obeszła go spokojnie i stanęła naprzeciwko, skutecznie łowiąc jego zbłąkany wzrok.

– Rozumiem, że zrobiłeś, co ci kazałam.

– Tak.

– I zażądałeś spotkania, by się tym pochwalić?

Przewrócił oczami. Jeszcze bardziej apodyktyczna i irytująca Granger. To było możliwe. Przypominała mu w tym Snape’a. Szkoda, że akurat to musiało w niej przetrwać.

– Sprawy wymykają się spod kontroli. Musisz być świadoma, że zniknięcie Czarnego Pana, a potem jego pojawienie się w Ministerstwie, narobiło sporego zamieszania. Powinnaś wiedzieć o tym, że twój ruch niczego ostatecznie nie rozwiąże. Zdaje się, że właściwie jedynie pogorszył sprawę.

– Coś tam na pewno rozwiązał, ale ja wiem, jaki masz problem, Draco.

– O tak? Ach, wydaje ci się, że to mnie narobiłaś problemów i przyszedłem tu ponarzekać? Ja sobie z tym poradzę, Granger. Jak zawsze. Nie o to chodzi…

– To o co?

– O wszystko. Kiedy postanowiłaś zamiast odejść w swoje usłane różami mugolskie życie i zabić Czarnego Pana, zostawić go przy życiu, robić, cokolwiek robisz… Nie, kiedy przyszłaś wtedy do Ministerstwa, jako on, nie ktokolwiek inny, wtedy, gdy postanowiłaś załatwić kilka rzeczy na raz... Wiesz, nie jedną i, na przykład, w moim mieszkaniu, a te kilka, wtedy, w Ministerstwie. Wtedy rozpoczęłaś grę, w której nie możesz po prostu powiedzieć „pas”, bo zbyt wiele leży na szali. Słuchaj, Granger, wiem, że masz swoje własne bagienko i pewnie masz całkiem sensowne powody, by robić to wszystko z Riddle’em i swoim dzieciakiem, i naprawdę nie chcę w to wnikać, ale to, co teraz się stanie, może być gorsze od tego, co On nam zaserwował.

Zmarszczyła brwi. Naprawdę starała się panować nad sobą przez całą jego gadaninę. Działał jej na nerwy jeszcze bardziej niż do tej pory, a czy ona bardziej nad sobą panowała…? Ostatnio nie była tego pewna.

– Gorsze…?!

– Mam ci zrobić wykład? Czarny Pan, mimo że siał strach i terror, prowadził całkiem racjonalną, konsekwentną politykę, to wszystko miało sens, nawet jeśli ponury. Oni wciąż mają władzę, którą im zapewnił – Ministerstwo pod kontrolą, pieniądze, a do tego całą masę naprawdę fatalnych pomysłów. Tylko czekać, kiedy zaczną je wszystkie realizować na własną rękę. – Pokręcił głową. – Byłem wczoraj na jednym ze śmierciożerczych spotkanek, które wciąż się odbywają w naszym dworze. Mam ci streścić, jakie dokładnie padały pomysły?

Odwróciła się do niego plecami. Biło od niej falami złości i rozdrażnienia, więc się trochę cofnął. Przez chwilę nawet, w poczuciu zagrożenia, rozważał użycie różdżki, potem przypomniał sobie jednak, że Czarny Pan, emanujący dokładnie taką samą mocą, również nie miał problemu z odwracaniem się plecami do przeciwników. Mogła sobie na to pozwolić. Myśl, że to tylko Granger, pomagała nieco. Trochę. Nie mogła już chować do niego takiej urazy, prawda? Z pewnością nie. Poza tym pomógł jej. Była mu coś winna.

Skrzywił się do siebie, zupełnie nieprzekonany własnymi argumentami. Hermiona odwróciła się gwałtownie, wciąż rozeźlona.

–  Myślisz, że ta moc daje mi faktyczną władzę? Że mogę coś dzięki niej rozwiązać?

– Chciałbym wiedzieć, co możesz zrobić. I niekoniecznie chciałbym przekonywać się o tym na własnej skórze. Bo, Merlinie, to _jest_ kurewsko dużo mocy – odpowiedział, chwiejąc się lekko.

Usiadła w fotelu. Wskazała Draconowi, by zrobił to samo.

–  Tak, to dużo mocy, ale nie mam jego wiedzy. Mogłabym mu ją zabrać, myślałam może o tym przez chwilę… – Zamyśliła się. Wróciła pamięcią do czasu, kiedy o wszystkim decydowała, kiedy siedziała nad nieprzytomnym Voldemortem i zastanawiała się, czy powinna posiąść także jego pamięć, a wraz z nią całą jego wiedzę – i zdecydowała, by tego nie robić. To była kosztowna decyzja. Kosztowna, bo może, zyskując jego wiedzę, mogłaby uratować więcej istnień, niż wtedy, gdy nie wiedziała. Zaklęcie samo w sobie było jednak zbyt ryzykowne. A to wszystko, co mieściło się w jego umyśle… On miał tylko skrawek duszy, ona poczułaby wszystko. Jego pamięć mogła ją zniszczyć, pogrzebać. – Podejrzewam jednak, że to by mnie zmieniło bardziej niż jego magia – kontynuowała. – Nie zamierzam korzystać z jego metod utrzymywania władzy. Nie mogę też wrócić jako ja, ponieważ sama, nawet z jego mocą, nic nie zdziałam. Mogę mieć jego siłę magiczną, ale naprawdę nie władam tak różdżką, nie potrafię pojedynkować się w ten sposób. Nie wzbudzam też takiego strachu, bo ten strach wymaga pewnych metod, których nie zamierzam stosować. Co więcej, mam zbyt wielu wrogów o interesach sprzecznych z moimi. Voldemort potrafił wykorzystać rasistowskie przekonania arystokratycznych czarodziejów do budowy własnego frontu, ja nie mogę zrobić niczego takiego. Nie mam żadnej karty przetargowej. Jestem tylko zbyt potężną szlamą, wciąż Niepożądaną Numer Jeden. Rzuciliby się na mnie wszyscy naraz i zanim byś się obejrzał, zostałby ze mnie krwawy ochłap.

– No i masz syna – dodał cierpko, niezadowolony. Nie spodobało jej się to. Nie wiedział, jak bardzo. – Co jeśli… nie wróciłabyś jako on czy jako ty? – dodał szybko. – Mogłabyś być jeszcze kimś innym.

Założyła ręce na piersi, mrużąc oczy. Nigdy nie opanowała dobrze Legilimencji, która stwarzała jej spore trudności (och, o ile lepsza byłaby jej sytuacja, gdyby mogła po prostu zajrzeć do głowy Riddle’a), wydawało jej się jednak, że Draco mówił szczerze. Oczywiście knuł, spiskował i, co irytowało ją niezmiernie, bez względu na to, co mówił, po prostu musiał brzmieć opryskliwie, jakby nic na świecie go nie obchodziło, bo przecież jakże by mogło… Ale w pewnym sensie był po jej... nie, po ich stronie. A przynajmniej bał się. To był stary strach, kładł się z nim do łóżka i wstawał co rano, a teraz, miał go jeszcze więcej, za dużo. Rozumiała to.

– Hmmm. To mogłoby być rozwiązanie, ale nie mogłabym być byle kim znikąd. Zresztą, nie mogę sobie na to wszystko pozwolić. Jeszcze nie teraz…

Draco pokręcił w irytacji głową.

– A kiedy? Gdy już nie będzie czego ratować? Wiesz, że jeśli wybuchnie kolejna wojna, przeniesie się na ten twój mugolski świat? Wielu było zaskoczonych, że Czarny Pan po przejęciu władzy nie zaczął prowadzić otwartej wojny z mugolami, ale najwyraźniej był świadomy jak bardzo pozorną przewagę dawała mu jego magia w obliczu praktycznej mugolskiej przewagi liczebnej i technologicznej. On nigdy nie będzie miał takiej siły rażenia jak, powiedzmy, bomba wodorowa, prawda? Wiedział o tym. – Hermiona skrzywiła się. Wcale nie było łatwo jej słyszeć o tym, że Voldemort nie był bezmyślnym potworem. Choć nie od dziś wiedziała, że nie był. Gdyby tak było, Thomas Granger byłby inny. – Może mu czegoś brakowało. Zresztą to nie takie ważne. Obawiam się, że teraz to się rozniesie na zewnątrz, ponieważ większość miłościwie nam panujących nie jest w stanie właściwie ocenić konsekwencji swoich działań, bo nie zna pełni możliwości, którymi dysponują mugole. To cholerni ignoranci, jednak jak dotąd ta ignorancja w większości była Lordowi bardzo na rękę. Siał ją, ale kontrolował. A teraz go nie ma, w związku z czym prawdopodobieństwo kolejnej wojny istnieje i myślę, że jest całkiem spore. Nie unikniesz tego, choćbyś bardzo chciała.

– Na razie ma żadnej wojny. Draco. Ale powiedz mi, dlaczego wcześniej nie byłeś tak przytomny? – odparła zaskakująco łagodnym tonem, co bardzo go zaskoczyło.

– Robię, co mogę w tym syfie od siedmiu lat. Nawet nie wyobrażasz sobie, jak trudno było mi…

– Nie, nie wzruszę się. Chcę tylko znać odpowiedź. Dlaczego dopiero teraz chcesz walczyć?

Malfoy z trudem już krył wściekłość.

 – Dlaczego _dopiero_ teraz? Żartujesz. A zastanawiałaś się kiedyś jak to wszystko mogło wyglądać z mojej strony? Nigdy nie miałaś wątpliwości, że twoje miejsce jest po jasnej stronie, zresztą jak mogło być inaczej? Moja sytuacja była inna, Granger, nawet jeśli na pewnym poziomie dokładnie taka sama. Zawsze stałem po ciemnej stronie, ponieważ moi rodzice po niej stali, od dziecka wpajając mi pewne podziały, które były naturalne, oczywiste, których nawet nie starałem się podważać. Dopiero z czasem pojąłem, jak złe jest wszystko, co robi mój ojciec. I to było bolesne, trudne... Czy myślisz, że chciałem zostać cholernym Śmierciożercą? Może podobała mi się idea bycia arystokratą czy idea wyższości nad innymi. Faktycznie tak było. Ale to wszystko, dopóki w moim domu nie pojawił się potwór, który zaczął torturować moich rodziców, kazał patrzeć na śmierć hogwarckiej nauczycielki i wielu innych ludzi, czasem szkolnych kolegów. Skazał mnie na to, bym zabił Dumbledore’a, człowieka, którego szanowałem bardziej niż myślisz. Jak myślisz, czy mogłem być aż tak ślepy? Wy mieliście przynajmniej za co walczyć i za co ginąć. Ja może miałem za kogo walczyć, bo po stronie Czarnego Pana walczyła przecież większość bliskich mi osób, ale nie miałem za co. I tak, przez lata musiałem żyć z myślą, że zabrakło mi odwagi, by się przeciwstawić i poświęcić, aby nie być tym kawałkiem gówna, które po prostu wykonuje rozkazy. Ze strachu. Bałem się i robiłem, co mi kazano. Byłem tchórzem. Może wciąż nim jestem, ale nie każdy ma tyle odwagi, kiedy zobaczy na własne oczy, jako pomysłowy jest Czarny Pan w zadawaniu ludziom bólu i odkładaniu ich śmierci przez jakiś czas, by mógł sobie jeszcze poeksperymentować z najczarniejszymi klątwami.

Choć Hermiona na początku miała ochotę mu przerwać, wysłuchała go w ciszy.

– Zmieniłeś się, Draco. Dorosłeś – przyznała cicho, z niewielkim, smutnym uśmiechem na twarzy i wzrokiem utkwionym ślepo w jednym punkcie.

– I możesz wypieprzać ze swoim protekcjonalnym podejściem – warknął.

– Albo i nie – powiedziała, parskając krótkim śmiechem. – Nie miałam zamiaru cię osądzać i wolałabym, żebyś również nie próbował tego robić odnośnie mnie.

– Jak chcesz, Granger. Naprawdę chciałbym, żeby się to kiedyś skończyło. I myślę, że jeśli ktokolwiek ma moc zainicjowania przemian, to tą osoba jesteś ty. Obecnie nikt nie ma więcej możliwości, więcej asów w rękawie…

– A jednocześnie nikt nie ma bardziej skrępowanych rąk.

– Na swoje własne życzenie – warknął. Hermiona pokręciła głową. Nie miała ochoty się przed nim tłumaczyć, ani trochę.

– To się skończy, Draco. Chcesz zrobić coś dobrego? Zacznij szukać ludzi, którzy, powiedzmy, mogliby mieć podobne do twojego podejście do obecnych rządów. Ostrożnie – powiedziała z naciskiem i zamyśliła się, pukając różdżką o ramię. – Ja nie wiem, jak to teraz wygląda, ale na pewno masz, jeśli nie wiedzę, to chociaż jakieś podejrzenia, kto jest równie dobrym aktorem, co ty.

– Tak… To mogę zrobić. Zresztą, teraz wszyscy węszą i wyczuwają zamiary innych. To nie powinno być więc tak niebezpieczne, jak mogłoby się wydawać.

– Tym lepiej. – Podniosła się. – Daj mi kilka dni. Pomyślę o tym wszystkim. Znajdę rozwiązanie. I to ja się odezwę. Wtedy spotkamy się gdzie indziej i omówimy wszystkie szczegóły.

Draco zniknął za drzwiami, niedługo potem zniknął zapach jego strachu i złości. Hermiona spędziła jeszcze chwilę w fotelu pod oknem, wsłuchując się w ciche tykanie ściennego zegara. Tykał od lat, pomimo braku baterii.

~o~o~o~

Magia obracała się w niej, niespokojna, nie osiadała już na dnie, pozostawała w stanie łagodnego uniesienia i wirowania. Nie mogła jej wyciszyć, nie na dobre. To było jak ciągłe, nie do końca nieprzyjemne łaskotanie. Może powinna jednak spróbować coś na to uwarzyć. Rozumiała już, że musi używać magii, bo kiedy się powstrzymuje, łaskotanie znika i zastępuje je napór na palce, który przemienia się w rwanie, ze wszystkich znajomych najbardziej przypominające silny ból reumatyczny.

Była zmęczona rozmową z Draco przynajmniej tym, do jakich wniosków ją doprowadziła. Weszła za próg mieszkania, cicho zamykając za sobą drzwi. Przeszła korytarzem, po drodze zrzucając buty. Zostawiła je za sobą w nieładzie.

Musiała jeszcze tylko zajrzeć do małego, zanim położy się do łóżka, tak jak zawsze to robiła. Zaglądała do rozjaśnionego czerwonawym światłem lawa lampy pokoju i poprawiała mu kołdrę, nawet jeśli wystawała mu spod niej tylko jego głowa. Tym razem łóżko Tony’ego było jednak puste. Zamrugała. Potem ocknęła się ze stuporu. Zapaliła światło. Nie było go.

– Tony?

Obróciła się w stronę łazienki. Otworzyła kolejne drzwi. Zapaliła światło. Pusto. W jej sypialni? Pusto. Salon? Pusto. Nie było małego. Jedno mocniejsze uderzenie serca, może nawet zakręciło się jej w głowie. Musiała się skoncentrować. To prosta inkantacja. Wymawiała ją setki razy.

– _Puine posine tonjomu!_

Na moment straciła wizję, a potem ją odzyskała. Wiedziała już, gdzie jest Tony. Odwróciła się na pięcie i zachwiała się na palcach, biorąc głęboki wdech. Jej magia wzburzyła się, kiedy wypadła z mieszkania.

Drzwi obok były otwarte. Wydawało jej się, że serce zaraz wyskoczy jej z piersi, choć nie było żadnego racjonalnego powodu do paniki. Zaklęcie pokazało absolutny brak zagrożenia. Usłyszała stłumiony szum telewizora. Serce biło jej tak mocno. Dlaczego się skradała? Wiedziała, że mały tu jest, że nic mu nie jest. Ale bała się…

Weszła na palcach do salonu i straciła oddech. Spali. Obaj. Mały przykryty kocem w jednym kącie kanapy, Riddle śpiący w drugim. Kiedy weszła do środka, Riddle poruszył się lekko. Otworzył powoli oczy, przetarł je i przeciągnął się.

– Wreszcie – mruknął, zupełnie nieprzejęty. Podniósł się z kanapy.

– Dlaczego Tony tu jest? – zapytała cicho.

– Bo jego matki nie było w domu, kiedy obudził się z koszmaru? – odparł szeptem, zbliżając się do niej. Zatrzymał się blisko, tuż obok. Cały był taki zwyczajny, przebudzony i odrobinę zdezorientowany. Niemożliwy.

– On… on nie miewa koszmarów.

– A jednak – powiedział, zakładając ręce na piersi.

– Mówił coś?  – zapytała, uciekając wzrokiem w stronę śpiącego wciąż chłopca. – Co mu się śniło?

Riddle wzruszył ramionami.

– Tak, mówił coś o maskach gazowych, więc podejrzewam, że to zwykłe koszmary dzieciaków, którym rodzice dają zbyt dużą wolność przy doborze telewizyjnego repertuaru.

Co? Serio, _on_ ekspertem od wychowania? Zawirowało jej w głowie ze złości.

– Wybacz, ale to ja jestem jego rodzicem, nie ty – syknęła. – Czasem nie sposób przewidzieć, co…

– Nie rób ze mnie głupca. Może nie wiem, kim jesteś, ale z pewnością wiem, kim jest dla mnie ten chłopiec. Możesz kłamać na ten temat i zaprzeczać, ile chcesz. Podobieństwo jest zbyt uderzające.

Mówił, postępując naprzód, zmuszając ją do cofania się. Zapomniała, jak się oddycha.

– A to wszystko znaczy, że…

– Nic nie wiesz, Tom – wyrzuciła z siebie szybko, żarliwie, napełniona dziwnym strachem. – I nic mi nie zrobisz.

W mgnieniu oka chwycił jej ramiona i przycisnął ją do ściany. Nagle była zupełnie sparaliżowana, obezwładniona. Gdyby był to ktokolwiek inny, już dawno poraziłaby go jakąś klątwą. Ale to był On, więc nie była w stanie się ruszyć. Straszne wspomnienia tamtej nocy, kiedy dopadł ją pod ścianą, sprowadził do poziomu i brutalnie zmieszał z błotem, wróciły z całą mocą. Miała w sobie zakodowany ten strach, tę niemoc i przez chwilę nie była w stanie nawet drgnąć, odróżnić „wtedy” od „teraz”. Była przekonana, że to koniec, zabije ją lub… gorzej.

– Jesteś pewna? Spójrz na mnie. No spójrz. Powiedz, że to nieprawda.

Nie mogła na niego spojrzeć. Nie mogła nic zrobić. Była trzęsącą się kupką strachu. Bała się choćby drgnąć. W każdej chwili mógł wrócić ten niewyobrażalny ból. To nie mogło się dziać ponownie.

– Proszę… – wyszeptała ledwo słyszalnie, błagalnym tonem.

To wywołało jego reakcję. Odsunął się od niej, zaskoczony jej strachem, okazaną słabością. Nie odepchnęła go, nie ochrzaniła, nie zrobiła nic gwałtownego w odpowiedzi, nic czego się spodziewał, _na co liczył_. To było tak, jakby zupełnie zniknęła, nagle miał przed sobą zupełnie inną osobę.

I nie znosił jej teraz. Nie mógł na nią patrzeć, na to rozedrgane, słabe stworzenie. Wszystko to wzbudzało w nim gniew i coś w rodzaju pogardy. Wyjątkowo silnej, niezrozumiałej pogardy. Coś niemal sobie przypominał.

Przez chwilę stał tak, próbując tego dosięgnąć. Ale to odeszło i nie mógł już go odnaleźć. Przepadło.

– Zabierz Tony’ego i zejdź mi z oczu – wysyczał wściekle.

Zrobiła dokładnie to, czego zażądał.


End file.
